For The Moment 2016
by DaynaK
Summary: In the blink of an eye life can change. You have to live each day as if only for the moment. I do not own any of the Voyager characters, just all the other ones. Most the story lines are mine, some belong to Voyager.
**For The Moment**

 **Chapter 1**

February 16, 2003

The day started out like any other. I got up to go to work, and then did some running around afterwards and finally coming home to sit in front of my computer to talk to friends. This was a nightly ritual, so tonight was no different. As I sat there chatting, a weird funny tingly sensation began pulsing through my body. I couldn't figure it out what was wrong so I thought maybe I needed to stand up, and stretch and get a drink. But when I stood, the room began to spinning and then went dark.

"Doctor, what's wrong with her? Where did she come from?" A familiar voice said. I moved my head from side to side, trying to shake the confusion I felt, and then slowly opened my eyes. The room was bright. I tried to sit up, but a hand stopped me then the familiar voice said,

"Don't try to get up. You have a pretty nasty bump on your head." My eyes still had trouble focusing. A face appeared in front of me. What? I must have fallen asleep watching Voyager again I thought. I closed my eyes again and opened them; I flew off the bed and looked at my surroundings: USS Voyager's Sickbay. From Star Trek. Standing in front of me was the Emergency Medical Hologram Doctor, Captain Kathryn Janeway, Commander Chakotay and Tuvok.

"Is this some kind of joke? What's going on here?' I asked.

"That's what we would like to know. I am Captain Kathryn Janeway of the Federation Starship Voyager. Who are you? You materialized unconscious on the bridge"

"Oh, I know who you all are. My name is Spring. But this must be a dream. You guys are all characters." I said as I looked around the Sickbay. "Why can't I wake up? Come on, Spring, wake up. I don't even remember falling asleep. In fact the last thing I do remember was getting up from my computer to get a drink." I began tapping my face. "I can feel it, so why am I not waking up?" I was busy too busy talking to myself to noticed that the Command team was just staring at me. I looked down at myself and saw I was still wearing my jeans and shirt and bare footed. The same clothes I had worn to work today.

"This is not a dream. You are wide awake," Janeway said finally. I looked at her.

"This is not happening. You guys are on TV, not real life." I said backing up from the strangers with faces I knew so well. The room started to spin again and went dark.

"Spring. Spring. Wake up. Open your eyes."

"I will but the light is too bright. Lori, you're not going to believe this crazy dream I had last night." I said sitting up. I opened my eyes and saw I was still sitting in Voyager's sickbay. I tried to back away.

"We are not going to hurt you Spring. Where did you come from? Who is Lori?" said Janeway with a serious but compassionate look on her face.

Tuvok stepped forward. "How is it you know who we all are?" He asked. I looked from the Captain to Tuvok.

"I live in Layton Utah, on Earth. Lori is my aunt. You guys are on..." I stopped abruptly, remembering their Prime Directive. "What year is it? 2003 right? February 16, 2003." I said almost in a panic.

Janeway place her hand over mine, causing me to jump. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to startle you. But to answer to your question, it is February 2376. You are in our Sickbay aboard the USS Voyager in the Delta Quadrant. Do you know how you got here?"

"I don't know. Only what I told you. I had this funny tingly sensation running through me, made me feel kind of sick. I got up and that is all I remember."

"Well Ms..."The doctor began realizing he never caught my last name.

"Please call me Spring." I said trying to take in the reality of my situation.

"Spring, your scans show that your blood pressure is elevated, and you haven't had anything to eat since early morning. You have a nice bump on the head that I am sure is giving you a heck of a headache. And you are twelve weeks pregnant."

My eyes flew open. "What did you just say?" I looked at the Doctor, then the Command team. "That's not possible. How can I be pregnant? I am not married nor in a relationship at the moment. Run the scan again, I think you're wrong."

"I assure you, I ran it twice, and you are indeed twelve weeks pregnant with a healthy baby girl. Have a look for yourself."

A holographic image popped up in the middle of the room. I was in awe. Could this really be my child? She had reddish blonde hair and blue eyes and she was sucking her thumb. Tears filled my eyes as I looked from the image to the Doctor then to Janeway and Chakotay.

"Doctor, are you finished with our guest? I think she might need some time to adjust to her new surroundings and news." Janeway said. Tuvok looked ready to protest, but decided against it.

"Yes Captain." He said pulling her away from the rest of us. "Just keep an eye on her. I am a little concerned about her blood pressure and stress in the days to follow." He then turned back to me. "Spring, I am going to give you a couple of hypo sprays, which I will show you how to use. One is a prenatal vitamin that I want you to use every morning. And the other is an anti-acid to help with any morning sickness you may have. This injection I am giving you right now will help alleviate the headache and calm your nerves a little bit."

As the Doctor was talking to me, Janeway took Chakotay and Tuvok aside.

"I want you to scan for any strange anomalies that we may have passed in the last hour or so. I am not worried about the girl being a security threat. I am concerned how she ended up here pregnant; if we passed through something as she materialized then there could be crewmembers that are also pregnant. I am going to have her stay with me for a few days until we can figure things out. Let me know if you find anything. Dismissed."

The two Commanders turned and walked out of sickbay. Janeway walked back to the bio bed where I was sitting.

"Ok, all set?" She asked kindly. I looked at the Doctor, and then slid off the bio bed. My mind began racing. What the hell happened here? How did I end up on Voyager and pregnant?

"Come on Sweetie; let's go get you some food. I think it would be good for you to stay with me for a while. Since this is a total different world than what you are used to." She said as we walked out of sickbay.

I stopped and looked at this woman that knew so little about me. She turned to me

"What's wrong Spring?"

"Captain, you don't even know me, or if I can be trusted. But I assure you, I have no ill intention towards you, your ship or your crew. But why are you being so nice to me?" I asked.

"I would be nice to visitor on my ship. I know you aren't here to hurt anyone, and I want to get to know you." She laced her arm through mine and proceeded to the turbo lift. "I won't subject you to Neelix's cooking just yet, especially since you are pregnant. So we will go back to my quarters, 'our' quarters and you can replicate whatever you want."

Captain Janeway's quarters looked like they did on the TV show. How was I going to tell her that I knew all about her crew and the adventures she had been on? I needed to find out where they were in the time line.

"What would you like?" she asked bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Huh? Oh, to tell you the truth Captain, I'm really not hungry right now. Could I just get some ice water?'

"Sure. Computer: a glass of water with ice. Coffee hot and black" I smiled at her request.

The drinks materialized instantly from the replicator. I just looked at the replicator. I couldn't believe it was real. As she walked over to the couch with the drinks, the door chimed.

"Come in." Janeway said. The doors swished open and Commander Chakotay walked in.

"Captain, Spring." He said nodding his head towards me then turned back to the Captain. "Sensors showed no anomalies in the last 72 hours. This whole sector of space has been quiet."

"Well, keep the sensors running. Maybe there is something out there we haven't come upon yet. Chakotay, would you care to join us for a drink" The captain asked.

"I would love to." He said and walked over to the replicator "Mint tea hot."

He grabbed his glass and sat down in the chair across form us. I looked at my hands and began to fidget.

"Spring so tell me, how do you know who we all are?" the Commander asked.

I looked up at him. The tattoo looked even better in person than it did on TV. In fact the whole crew was better looking in person.

"Commander, I can't tell you much, without violating the Temporal Prime Directive. I am from the 21st century. I think I am from a different time line than you are from." Janeway and Chakotay just looked at me.

"I know it sounds crazy. But it is true. What's the star date now?" I asked quietly. My eyes fell to my hands.

"It's Star Date 49682.3. Why? How do you know about the Prime Directive?" Janeway asked.

"I just needed to know where we are at right now. I can't give you any more information Captain. Unless you want to violate the Prime Directive." I said.

Janeway shook her head. "Spring, the Commander and I need to meet with the rest of the Senior Staff, so why don't you get some rest and we will talk more tonight." She said, placing her hand on my face.

I nodded my head. She got up and walked in to her bedroom. She came back out carrying a blanket. "Replicate yourself some new clothes, relax and take a bath. You look like you could use one. Here is a comm badge; you can reach me through it."

"Thank you Captain." I said quietly. She looked at me and nodded.

"Welcome aboard Spring. Things will work out." Commander Chakotay said and walked out the door.

As soon as the door shut I got up and began pacing the room. Voyager was about eight weeks away from the planet where the Captain and Commander contacted the disease that put them in stasis. I really began to worry. I knew that I was never going to see my time line again. Never seeing my family again was not sitting to well with me. I did not know if I did go back, if I would be pregnant. And I wanted this baby.

I decided to try to relax and do as the Captain said. I went in to her bathroom to run bath water, then went to the replicator and replicated some clothes and shoes. I replicated what I was most comfortable with. Some pants, a couple of pairs of yoga capris, some shirts, socks, panties, running shoes and flip-flops. I wasn't sure what I was going to be able to wear since I was now pregnant. I laid the clothes on the Captain's bed and took what I needed in to the bathroom. I undressed and looked at my body in the mirror, I could see my stomach was already round and showing. I turned away and climbed in to the tub and leaned back. The water was hot and felt good. I closed my eyes and was asleep instantly.

"Spring, Spring wake up." I opened my eyes to see the smiling Captain kneeling next to the tub. I quickly sat up trying to cover myself.

"Oh uh Captain. I must not have heard you come in. I am sorry. I uh, uh…" I said, very uncomfortable, being naked in front of Captain Janeway.

"At ease. You are ok. I am sorry for waking you. I tried calling you over the comm line and got worried when you didn't answer." She said standing up and turning away from me.

I sat back hugging my knees to my chest. I could not believe that I had fallen in to such a deep sleep that she had to come in to the bathroom and wake me up.

"Finish up and we will go meet the rest of the Senior Staff for dinner in the mess hall. Neelix made some 20th century dish with help from Tom Paris. Tom is a total 20th century buff. Doing ok?" She said, with her back to me.

"Yes Captain, just a little embarrassed is all." I said unable to look at her.

"It's ok Spring. I did try knocking; you didn't hear me. I will wait for you out in the living room."

I watched as the Captain walked out of the bathroom then quickly finished, dried off and got dressed. I walked in to the living room as I pinned the comm badge to my shirt.

"All ready to go?" she asked

"Yes ma'am. Oops sorry, you hate to be called that," I said quickly looking down.

"Spring, look at me."

I hesitated before looking up at this woman who, in just a few short hours had won my affection. I didn't want her to see the tears in my eyes but when I looked at her, the tears fell.

She walked over to me and pulled me in to her arms. "It is going to be ok. I know how hard this must be for you. But one thing is for sure, however long you are with us, you are part of this family, this crew. I will do whatever I can to help you through this pregnancy and being homesick." She said.

I stood there fighting tears in this woman's arms that had been as kind and loving as my own mother. My mother, I knew I would never see her again. I could no longer hold the tears back. I cried for my family and friends. But most of all I cried because my parents would never see the child I was carrying. I pulled out of the captain's arms and wiped my face.

"I am sorry Captain, for unloading on you like that. My family will never get to see my child.

"You don't know that Spring."

"I was not pregnant before I arrived here. So how did I jump timelines?" I said sadly.

"I don't know Spring, but if that is the case that you never return to your timeline then you will always have family here. Come on, you need some cheering up." Janeway said.

"What happens when we get back to the Alpha Quadrant? I am 375 years in the future." I said as we walked towards the door.

Janeway started to laugh. "First of all, we have sometime before that happens. You're a bit of a worrier aren't you?" I nodded my head realizing what I had just said. I almost broke the Prime directive.

"Well, that's something we will work on. Oh, one more thing, don't tell anyone what we discussed this afternoon. They know you are from the 21st century time line.'

"No problem Captain. I understand the Prime Directive."

"We will sit down and talk about how you know all this. Just not now."

We arrived in the mess hall to find the rest of the Senior Staff assembled at a table. They all stood as the Captain and I approached the table.

"At ease. I would like you all to meet Spring. She is the young woman who materialized on the bridge a few hours ago. She's going to be a part of this crew now and I expect you all to treat her like one." I looked at Janeway. I couldn't believe all the confidence she had in me.

A young blonde guy stood, who I already knew to be Tom Paris. "Let me be the first to introduce myself. I am Tom Paris. I fly this ship." I shook his extended hand, and then said, "This is B'Elanna Torres my wife, Harry Kim, and Neelix. Seven is off in the Astrometrics lab. I helped Neelix come up with a meal form your timeline. I love the 20th century." He said.

"I know, the Captain told me you do."

"Well for dinner tonight we are having your classic cheese burger and French fries with a large chocolate shake."

"Ok Flyboy, Stop monopolizing all her time and let her get to know the rest of us." B'Elanna said pushing Tom back in to his seat.

"Hi. I'm B'Elanna. Don't mind Tom, he just gets excited too easily. Why don't you sit down here next to me and we'll get you some dinner." She said and sat down.

I looked at the table and smiled. "I'm sorry, I don't know what to say. I am just baffled about how nice you all are and that I haven't been thrown in the brig." I said.

Neelix came back carrying a tray of food. "Here you go Spring. Eat up, you need to keep your strength up for that little one that's on the way." He said as he set the tray down.

The table grew quiet. I looked up from the plate to see the whole Senior Staff looking at me. I felt my face grow hot and I quickly dropped my eyes to my lap.

"Uh, uh did I say something wrong Captain?"

"It's ok Neelix. Obviously there..."

Suddenly a dam inside me broke, because the next thing I knew I was running out of the mess hall with tears were streaming down my face. I could hear Janeway calling after me, but I didn't stop until I reached the Captain's quarters. I went in to the bedroom and sat on the floor looking out the view port. Since I had arrived on Voyager, I hadn't had a chance to look at the view. I leaned back against the bed and cried some more. I wasn't sure how much time had passed when I heard the Captain walk in the room.

"Computer, 10% lights." She came around the bed and sat on the floor next to me, then leaned her head back against the bed waiting until I as ready. "I am totally amazed. Never in my wildest dreams did I ever think I would see space. Just two weeks ago, the space program was put on hold because the space shuttle exploded on re-entry. The shuttle was only on its twenty-eighth flight." I said watching the stars fly by.

"We have come a long way since then." She paused for a second then said "Tell me about your life. Tell me what it's like to live in the twenty-first century." She said.

"Captain, what about,"

"Call me Kathryn. You won't be breaking the prime directive."

"Well things are definitely different, not so technologically advanced. We are getting there but it takes more work than here. We don't use tricorders. It usually takes all kinds of diagnostic tests and even surgery to find out what is wrong. I have a very close family. My parents just sent my middle brother off to war on Valentine's Day. He has a two year old son and another one that will be born next month, right before my birthday."

"What day?" she asked.

"Huh? The baby will be or was born, hell I don't even know if the baby was born but he should have been here on the 20th of March.

"What day is your birthday?" She asked.

"It's the 21st." I said.

"The first day of spring. That must be how you got your name."

"Yeah it is. Kathryn, I promise you I am not crazy. I don't know what happened in the mess hall. The table just got quiet and I was so embarrassed. I travel 375 years in the future to find out I am twelve weeks pregnant. I don't even know who the father is."

"I do understand Spring but the Doctor will be able to do more scans to give you more of an idea. The senior staff is meeting at Sandrine's tonight; we can go if you like. I play a hell of a game of pool. Interested?"

"Actually Captain, it was past midnight when I was transported here. I went in to work at five this morning, or yesterday morning, I don't even know what time it is or what day it is." I said,

"No need to say anything else. I understand completely. We will be reaching an uninhabited planet in a couple of months, would you like to go with the away team and me? It might help get your bearings."

"I would love to Cap, I mean Kathryn, thank you for your kindness. I don't think I would have been able to accept Voyager as my home if you hadn't been so kind." As Janeway smiled at me she placed a reassuring hand on my shoulder.

 **Chapter 2**

The weeks flew by fast. I quickly settled in as a member of the crew of Voyager. I became good friends with Kathryn and Chakotay, B'Elanna, Tom, and especially Harry. We spent a lot of his free time together. As each week passed, I watched my stomach grow bigger and rounder and for the first time felt my child move.

I was sitting in the Captain's ready room picking out baby names with Kathryn, when Harry called to let her know we were finally in range of the M class planet. I smiled when I heard his voice.

"Kim to Captain Janeway."

"Go ahead Harry."

"Captain, we are one light year from the planet. There is enough dilithium to get us all the way back to the Alpha Quadrant."

"Very good Harry. Janeway to Chakotay, please report to my ready room."

"On my way Captain."

Two seconds later, the door chimed and Kathryn called for him to enter.

"You wanted to see me Captain?"

"Yes I did Commander. I thought maybe you, Spring and I could be the first ones down on the planet, and then we can begin to rotate the crew for shore leave."

"I don't see why not, but Spring, are you all right to go?" I smiled at the Commander. "Yes sir, Doctor declared me fit for duty."

He laughed and shook his head. "All right then, lets meet in the transporter room in fifteen minutes."

"Sounds good Commander. Dismissed. Spring, I think we can find you a jump suit to wear down to the surface."

"Ok. Sounds good." I was so excited, that I forgot what would actually happen once the Command team beamed to the planet's surface. Fifteen minutes later we walked into the transporter room to find Chakotay waiting for us.

"Leave it to the women to be late." He said with a sparkle in his eye.

"Well you try squeezing in to one of these jump suits when you are five months pregnant." I said as I climb the stairs to the transporter.

"Yeah Chakotay, it was a little touch and go there for a while."

We were laughing as our bodies dematerialized and rematerialized in a beautiful clearing next to a calm river. I gasped at the beauty of the planet. It looked so much like Earth. For an instant I was homesick for home, but even more homesick for my parents. I wonder how they reacted to my disappearance. Was my mother able to handle it? I was brought back to the present when the Captain placed her hand on my arm.

"Spring?"

"It is so beautiful here! It looks so much like Earth."

"Well come on, you can daydream after we find the dilithium deposit." Chakotay said pulling me by the hand. We quickly found the deposit and began to transport the dilithium back to Voyager. Once we finished, we went back to our coordinates by the river and had a picnic lunch. One thing I didn't realize was how cold space was. So after I finished my lunch I stretched out on the blanket and let the sun warm me up. As I started to drift off to sleep, I quickly sat up, yelling.

"Ow!"

Kathryn and Chakotay were sitting on the riverbank, when they heard me scream. They quickly jumped up and ran over to me

"What is it Spring? What is wrong?"

"Something bit me." I reached down and pulled up my pants leg revealing an angry red welt the size of a dime.

"Kathryn, I think we should get her back to Voyager. We don't know how this bite will interact with her pregnancy."

"I agree. Come on Springer, let's go back." She smiled at me

"Chakotay to Voyager."

"Go ahead Commander."

"Three to beam to sickbay."

"Commander?"

"It's nothing too serious, just beam us to sickbay."

As we materialized in sickbay, the Doctor stood waiting. It was becoming a little harder to breathe.

"What happened?" He asked as he ran the tricorder over me.

"Doc. I (gasp) am (gasp) having (gasp) trouble (gasp) breathing." I gasped.

"Captain, I am going to have to put her on a respirator, for now until I can figure out what we have going here." My eyes grew wide with fear. "Relax Spring, I am going to sedate you, so you won't feel a thing." The last thing I remember was the Captain holding my hand and telling me it was going to be ok.

"My tricorder is showing she was bitten by some kind of insect down there. If she stays here, she and the baby will die. I can keep her in stasis until I find a cure, but if I am unable to find one, she will have to stay on the planet to survive. It seems to make the disease dormant. Captain, Commander, I need to check you out as well." As he moved around the Command Team, the tricorder beeped rapidly. By the look on the EMH's face, the Command team knew the prognosis.

"Doctor, how long do we have until we need to be placed in stasis?" The Captain said sadly.

"A few hours. I think Spring's condition was accelerated due to her pregnancy." With that, Janeway hit her comm badge.

"All Senior Officers report to the briefing room in ten minutes. Janeway out."

"Chakotay, Shore leave is canceled. But now we are face with the possibility that you and I may not get this crew home."

"Captain, the Doctor will find a cure."

"I hope your right Chakotay."

The Senior Staff was already in the briefing room when Chakotay and Kathryn walked in.

"Thank you for being here. We have a situation that you all need to be aware of. Spring was bitten by some kind of insect while we were on the planet. The only cure is to stay behind on the planet. The planet keeps the disease dormant." There were gasps around the table. Harry dropped his head in to his hands.

Janeway walked around the table to where the young Ensign sat. She placed a comforting hand on his back.

"As of right now, the Doctor is working on a cure. Spring is in stasis so she and the baby wouldn't be harmed. However, since the Commander and I were on the planet as well, we have been infected too. I have complete confidence that the Doctor will find a cure. But if he does not, the only resolution to this disease is for the three of us to be left behind. We have a few hours before we need to be place in stasis. Spring, on the other hand had to place already because her pregnancy sped up the symptoms." Janeway said, looking at each of the faces of her senior crew. Harry was taking this pretty hard; she knew that he was in love with Spring.

"We have a lot of work to do before the Captain and I have to report back to sick bay." Chakotay said.

They spent two hours going over plans of what needed to be done while they were in stasis and if they were going to be left behind. Janeway gave Tuvok specific orders in the event of no cure; he was to proceed on course to the Alpha Quadrant.

"If that is all, then you are dismissed." She said. The crew all got up and left the room, Harry was the last one to go.

"Ensign?" He stopped and turned. "Yes Captain?'

"I know there is something going on between you and Spring."

"Captain, I..." Harry started to say but Janeway interrupted him.

"It's ok Harry. I just wanted you to know, that whatever the outcome of this is, Spring and the baby will be ok. Now why don't you go see her? Dismissed."

Harry nodded and turned towards the door, then stopped and said "Captain? Thanks" Janeway watched as he walked out of the room.

"Doctor to Captain Janeway."

"Go ahead Doctor,"

"It's time Captain."

"On my way."

 **Chapter 3**

Seventeen days passed before the Doctor finally gave up. He had searched every possibility to find a cure, but still came up empty handed. Tuvok call a Senior Staff meeting to let them know of the results. He knew the only chance of finding a cure would be to contact his friend, the Viddian Doctor, but the Captain had given a direct order that the crew was not to contact them.

"As many of you have probably guessed, the Doctor has been unsuccessful in finding a cure. Captain Janeway has turned over command of Voyager and our instructions are to remain on course to the Alpha Quadrant."

"So we are just going to abandon them on the planet?" B'Elanna said.

"Those were Captain Janeway's express orders." Tuvok said

"But you're Captain now, why don't you resend them?" Said Tom.

"To what end?" Tuvok said emotionless

"I can't believe we can't find a cure for a simple insect bite." B'Elanna said.

"The doctor hasn't deactivated himself since this all began." Said Seven.

"I can tell you the moral of the crew will be really bad, if we leave them behind." Neelix said.

"Not if, Mr. Neelix when. The decision has been made. We will of course, provide them with everything they will need for their survival and their comfort. I have arranged to transport a modular shelter for them. They will have the technology they will need. Weapons, tricorders, replicator and a type 9 shuttle craft at their disposal. " Tuvok said flatly.

"You talk as if this is a camping trip. They have to spend the rest of their lives down there." Said B'Elanna.

"What about Spring and the baby?" Harry asked.

"Ensign, she is with the Captain and Commander. She will be taken care of."

Harry's head dropped to his hands. It was just his luck to finally meet someone who he thought he could spend the rest of his life with.

"With a type nine shuttle craft, it will take them about 700 years to get home." Tom spat out. He was frustrated with this whole situation and Tuvok was not helping.

"I am not certain what it is you expect me to do Lieutenant." Tuvok said.

"I guess it is clearly something you cannot do, which is to feel as rotten as we do." Said Tom.

"You are correct, I am unable to feel that emotion. And frankly I fail to see what the benefit would be. If that is all, you are dismissed." Tuvok said.

I woke with the bright sun shining down on me. I could hear voices somewhere close by. The last thing I remembered was being taking a nap by the river.

"We received the transport; we'll check it over and see if we are missing anything."

"I will remain in orbit until I hear from you. And after that we can still remain in communications for approximately thirty-six hours."

"I'll contact you before the day is over. Janeway out."

"It looks like they transfer the whole ship." Chakotay said looking at all the crates.

"We may be here for a while." She said with a smirk.

"Have you checked on Spring yet?" he asked When I heard Chakotay say that, I sat up and looked around me.

"What's going on?" I asked confused.

"It's ok Spring. That same insect that bit you bit us as well. The Doctor tried to find a cure, but he wasn't able to. In order for us to survive, we had to remain on the planet."

I just looked at them, knowing everything would be ok. But by the time Voyager would return with the cure, we would have been on the planet for just about three months. I hoped they returned before I gave birth.

"Spring? What's going on in that head of yours? What are you thinking?" Kathryn asked. The question caught Chakotay's attention and he came over to where we were. I smiled at her and Chakotay.

"Kathryn, I am fine, really. I just hope you and Chakotay can deliver a baby."

"WHAT? What kind of pains are you having?" Kathryn said almost panicking

"No, no, no. Kathryn I am fine now. But I only have 16 weeks left. I just hope you are prepared." I said. I saw relief spread across both their faces."

"Come on you worry wart, let's get unpacking." Chakotay said as they walked towards the pile of crates. I called after Kathryn.

"Kathryn?" She turned around "I am happy to be here."

She smiled and said "Come on, let's get busy. Just be careful."

"Aye Aye Captain" I said with a mock salute.

Even though she told me get to work, every time I picked something up, she or Chakotay came and took it from me. Within a few hours they had the house completely put together and moved in. Kathryn and I shared the bigger bedroom. I just pray that the plan I had in mind would work.

"Tuvok to Janeway, we are almost out communications range. You have an open link to the ship."

"This is Kathryn Janeway. I've never liked saying goodbye, so I'll make this brief. But I want you all to know that serving, as your captain has been the most extraordinary experience of my life. No captain can ask for more than what this crew has given... bravery, compassion and strength in character. But I think what I'll miss most is the fun... the times we joked together, the games on the holodeck. I'll remember the laughter more than anything. Although Commander Chakotay and I won't be with you for the rest of your journey, we know you'll be the same steadfast crew for Mr. Tuvok as you have been for us. We wish you a safe and speedy journey home. Our thoughts will be with you. Janeway out."

"Thank you, Captain, Commander. I am sure I speak for the entire crew when I say we will always remember your grace and courage. Mr. Kim asked that you take good care of Spring and the baby. And on a personal note, I would like to add that it has been an honor serving with you. Live long and prosper."

Kathryn spent her days trying to find a cure for the disease. Chakotay was often sneaking away to work on a surprise for one of us. He first made a huge tub for Kathryn, then headboards for all our beds. I spent my days enjoying the sunny weather, exploring the area, and counting the days until my child was born. I was content with life because I knew what was going to happen and how things would turn out. I tried to encourage Kathryn and Chakotay to develop their relationship. I could slowly see it blossoming into something more.

Once we had settled into a routine, Chakotay finally told Kathryn his Angry Worrier Story. I was in my bedroom as I listened to him tell her his ancient legend.

"I want to tell you a story, an ancient legend among my people. It's about an angry warrior who lived his life in conflict with the rest of his tribe. This man couldn't find peace, even with the help of his spirit guide. For years he struggled with his discontent. The only satisfaction he ever got, came when he was in battle. This made him a hero among his tribe, but the warrior still longed for peace within himself. One day a neighboring tribe led by a woman warrior captured him and his war party. She called on him to join her because her tribe was too small and weak to defend itself from all its enemies. The woman warrior was brave, and beautiful and very wise. The angry warrior swore to himself that he would stay by her side, doing whatever he could to make her burden lighter. From that point on, her needs would come first. And in that way, the warrior began to know the true meaning of peace. "

"Is that really an ancient legend?" She asked quietly as she held out her hand to take his. Her heart was swelling with love. She hoped he was saying he loved her.

"No. But it made it easier to say. I mean every word Kathryn. You are my peace and I love you with all my heart."

"You are my peace too Chak. I love you."

That night we changed rooms. Chakotay and Kathryn had the bigger room and I now had a room all to myself.

Six weeks after we arrived on the planet the plasma storm was to hit, I tried to keep Kathryn from going too far. Being the stubborn woman she was, she said, "Worry Wart, I will be ok. Chakotay is right down the path there." Over the last few months, Worry Wart became my nickname.

"Kathryn, the sky looks really bad out there." I said. I knew what was going to happen. "Plus, I am not feeling so well." I was having some kind of abdominal pains.

Kathryn stopped gathering her equipment, picked up the tricorder, running it over my body, paling she said, "Go lie down Spring. I will be there in a minute. I just want to let Chakotay know, I haven't left yet." She tried to fake a smile but I caught on.

"Kathryn, what is it? You can tell me." I pleaded.

"I will Spring, I am just getting Chakotay. Please just lie there ok?'

I went and laid down, Wondering what could possibly have Kathryn all rattled that she look like she saw a ghost.

The pains in my abdomen and back were increasing. Kathryn quickly exited the house to find Chakotay. She ran down the path to where she had last seen him working.

"Chak?" CHAKOTAY!" She yelled. She heard the rustling of leaves behind her. She turned quickly to see Chakotay running towards her through the bushes.

"Kathryn? What is it? What's wrong?" He said, grabbing her hands.

"Spring is having pains. I ran a scan and it showed that her placenta is starting to rupture. Her blood pressure is high." As Kathryn said that, the sky began to darken and the clouds were swirling up high. They both looked up.

"We better head in and see what we can do for her. It will be all right my love." said Chakotay.

As they walked down the path back to the house, the ground began rumbling. Kathryn lost her footing and Chakotay helped her to her feet. Holding on to her elbow the rest of the way.

They reached the house and heard me screaming. Running in to my room, they saw me huddled under the bed.

"Kathryn," I called out "What is happening?"

"Don't worry Spring, Everything will be ok. It's a plasma storm," She said.

The storm outside was making it difficult to do anything. Things were falling off the shelf and Kathryn's research lab came crashing down.

"Kathryn, we need to get under the table." He said as he led her to the kitchen.

"But what about..." Kathryn said, but Chakotay cut her off.

"She will be all right for now, Come on."

 **Chapter 4**

It was two hours before the ground finally settled and the sun came out. Chakotay was the first to crawl out, telling Kathryn and me to stay put until he assessed the damage. He was gone for only a few minutes before he said it was clear.

Kathryn came straight to my room with a tricorder in hand. She moved some of the fallen objects off my bed and told me to sit down. Chakotay came in when he heard the tricorder beep.

"Kathryn?" He said.

As she turned to him, I saw her face but was unable to read her. However Chakotay did.

"Spring, let's get you to lie down, I need to get a few things. Kathryn will explain." I looked from his face to hers. "Kathryn, what's wrong? Why do you look so scared?" I asked.

"Spring, a couple of things have me concerned. One is your blood pressure is high again, and two the placenta is starting to detach from the uterine wall." I gasped, "What, what does that mean? Is my baby going to die?"

"No, No Sweetie. The doctor gave us every hypo spray possible for any kind of complication. We should be able to stabilize it. But you won't be able to lift anything. You have to take it easy."

I looked at my friend and nodded with understanding.

Chakotay walked back in with the 'Birth Box', which it had become known as since we arrived.

"Ok Spring, what I am going to do is place this monitor on your belly. This will let us know if your condition worsens. Then you need to take these hypo sprays every two hours." He looked at me waiting for permission to place the monitor on my stomach. I nodded and lifted my shirt. I turned away to hide the tears in my eyes. Chakotay being who he was said "Now Spring, there is nothing to worry about, we will have a baby."

"I hope so Chakotay. I am so worried, I don't want anything to happen to the baby."

"That's our Worry Wart. You know we won't let anything happen to you or the baby. Kathryn said with a smile to make me feel better. "Now I am going to give you the first set of hypo sprays, then Chakotay and I are going to clean up. You're going to be drowsy with this first one."

I heard the hiss of the hypo spray. I could feel my eyes starting to get heavy. I fought to keep them open. Kathryn was walking out the door when I called after her.

"Kathryn," She turned to look at me "Thank you," I said and was asleep instantly.

Kathryn watched as the young woman fell into a deep sleep. Even though it had only been a few months since Spring had appeared on the bridge of Voyager, Kathryn almost loved the young girl instantly and was undoubtedly in love with her unborn child. She knew she was special and it was not an accident that she appeared on the bridge that day, so many weeks ago. She watched as Spring became a member of her crew and loved learning about her life from the past. It thrilled Kathryn to watch how she had changed and as the child she carried grew within her body. She has always wanted to be a mother and found that Spring filled the void.

A few hours later I woke up to Kathryn's upset voice.

"Oh Chakotay, all my equipment has been destroyed. I guess I have no choice but to except this as our home now." I slowly got up and walked in to the living area.

"Oh Spring, did we wake you?" She asked.

"No not at all. It was getting hot and I don't want to sleep the day away."

"Ok you need to relax, no exerting yourself. I made a hammock for you to lie in outside. Any pains?" Chakotay asked.

"They aren't as strong as earlier. So how bad was all the damage? I heard Kathryn say the research equipment was destroyed."

"It was, but other than that just a lot of debris all over. We already cleaned it up."

The day went on without incident. That night we sat at the table working one various projects. I was trying to figure out what to call the baby. Kathryn was sitting rubbing her neck. "Oh my knots have knots." She laughed.

"Here let me help," Chakotay said and got up to rub her neck.

"Oh Chakotay, that feels good." I took that as my cue it was time to go to bed.

"Well it's been a long day. I am going to bed." I said standing up. I placed my hands on my back and walked towards my room. I wasn't even sure they noticed I even said anything.

"Spring," Kathryn called after me. "Are you all right?"

"I am great Kathryn. Good night Chakotay." I said with a big grin on my face.

As I laid in my bed unable to sleep, I heard them go to bed. They must have thought I was already asleep because it wasn't long before I could hear their moans.

I quickly and quietly got up, grabbing a blanket and went outside to lie in the new hammock Chakotay had made for me.

The night air was cool and the sky was clear. I looked up at the stars realizing how much I missed being on Voyager. I thought of my family and what they were doing.

The opening of the front door brought me out of my thoughts. Kathryn walked up bringing a chair with her. She was dressed in her robe with her hair pulled back in a barrette.

"Spring, what are you doing out here?" I was hoping she couldn't see the red creeping up my face.

"Ugh, it was too hot in the house, I couldn't sleep." I said.

"Oh no! I am so sorry." She said.

"What?" I asked confused.

"You heard us didn't you? I am so embarrassed now." I slowly nodded my head.

"Don't be. I am glad you both have finally realized you love each other. You do love each other right?" I stopped and looked at her. When she nodded, I continued and said, "You're good for each other. Whatever happens don't let your relationship with him go back to the way you were."

"Why would you say something like that Spring?"

"Because I know, remember?" I said.

"Tell me."

"If I do, you have to promise me, nothing will change between you two."

"I promise. I don't think I can ever go back to before. I love him with all my heart."

I sighed heavily. "In about another month, Voyager will be back in orbit with a cure they got from the Viddians."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. But this did not happen. He told you he had feelings for you. But you never moved in together. Just before you beam back, you put on your Captains face and go about your business. Promise me you won't let that happen. If you are worried about what the crew will think, don't. They want you to get together. There are betting pools."

"Betting Pools? You don't even have to tell me. Tom Paris started them," she laughed.

"They just want you to be happy. And they know you are only happy when you are with Chakotay."

"Then to ease your mind Worry Wart, Chakotay asked me to marry him. Did you see that coming?" She said teasingly.

"If I could get out of this thing before the wedding started, I would hug you."

Kathryn got up from her chair and joined me in the hammock. I gave her a hug, and then she settled down next to me under the blanket so I rested my head on her shoulder. "This little girl is very active tonight. I think she approves of you marrying Chakotay. Here feel this. See what you get to look forward to." I said placing her hand on my belly. She began rubbing where the baby was kicking most and soon she quieted down and went to sleep.

That's how Chakotay found us a few hours later. Curled up together, asleep with Kathryn's hand on my stomach.

"Is this something I should be worried about?" He said quietly waking Kathryn up.

"Oh stop. We were louder than we thought, she heard us and came out here. We need to be a little more careful." She stopped and looked at him "I love you."

"I love you too. Come on let's wake her and go to bed."

 **Chapter 5**

A month and a half later, I was sitting in the bathtub trying to soak my aching bones when I heard the crackling of the comm badges.

"Tuvok to Captain Janeway, Come in, Tuvok to Captain Janeway, Come in."

"Janeway here."

"It's good to hear your voice Captain. We have found a cure; we will be in orbit in the next thirty hours."

"See you then Commander." Kathryn and Chakotay just looked at each other.

"I am going to go out and tell Spring." Kathryn said. I was smiling when she walked out.

"I guess you heard. You were right." She said seriously. The smile fell from my face. I stood up, wrapping a towel around myself and stepped out of the tub. I had been so worried that the Captain would come, that I did not see the smile on her face as I tried to get out of the tub. I couldn't believe she would go back on her word and hurt Chakotay that way. Once I was out of the tub, I turned to her and said, "Kathryn? You promised me! You promised that nothing would change!" I walked past her and into the house, leaving her outside.

"Spring, stop! Listen to me." Kathryn said in her command voice.

I stopped and looked at her. "What is there to listen to? I saw that look on your face, the Captain is back!" I started to turn away from her but suddenly I felt it begin in my lower back and rip all the way around to my abdomen. I doubled over in pain, holding on the towel that was wrapped around me.

"Ugh!"

"Spring? What is it?" Kathryn came in to the room. The pain passed as quickly as it hit.

"I'm, I'm fine now. It was some kind of pain." I said in a weak voice.

"Chakotay my lover, could you bring me the tricorder?" I looked up at Kathryn.

"Kath..." I started to say when a second pain hit. "Ugh!" She rushed to my side. Once it subsided, I finished what I was trying to say.

"Kathryn, I am so sorry for doubting you. Ever since I told you the outcome, I have been worrying about how you would react."

"Oh my little Worry Wart. That was the best thing you could have done, making me promise that to you. As soon as we are settled back on Voyager, we are going to tell the rest of the crew and then we are going to have Tuvok marry us. Come on, let's get you inside"

We walked into the house and Chakotay began running the tricorder over my stomach.

"Kathryn, she is in labor and has already dilated to two. Here take this, I am going to go get the 'Birth Box'" he said and walked in to the house.

I could feel another pain starting to build up. Chakotay returned with the Birth Box, digging through it, he found the hypo spray with the Demerol. Once he injected it in to my neck, the pain diminished to a dull cramp. Then he pulled out another hypo spray.

"Spring, this hypo spray will delay the labor until Voyager is in orbit and we can beam you on board. Let's not have the baby on this planet if we don't have to." I looked at him and started to cry.

"Its too early." I cried.

Kathryn came up from behind and put her arms around my neck and calmly said in my ear in a quiet voice, "Sweet girl, it is going to be ok. We will be back on Voyager before our baby girl gets here." I nodded my head in understanding, comforted by my friend's words and love for my child and me.

The second hypo spray slowed down my labor and I managed to get dressed. I was still having contractions but they weren't as close as the first two. We began packing things up. I tried to help, but they would tell me to go rest and relax. We had everything packed and sealed, ready to beam back to Voyager, keeping the Birth Box with us.

"Tuvok to Captain Janeway."

"Go ahead Tuvok." She answered.

"We are in orbit. Ready to transport when you are."

"Good, give me a minute."

"Aye Captain."

She looked around to what had been our home for the last three months, where their relationship finally changed and love took over. She sighed. "Well, are you two ready?" she asked. Chakotay nodded his head and took her hand into his.

"Spring?"

"Um Yeah. My water just broke." I said matter of fact.

"Commander, three to beam to sickbay."

"Aye Captain."

Our bodies shimmered in to a blue beam, only to reappear in Voyager's sickbay.

Tom Paris and the Doctor were standing by ready to inject the hypo sprays.

"Doctor, give Spring hers first. Her water broke." Harry came running through the doors just the Captain said that.

"Spring!" He said encircling me in his arms. He kissed my cheek. "Oh, I have missed you."

"If you don't mind Ensign, I have a baby to deliver." The doctor said curtly.

"Wha What? Its time?" He said as his eyes grew to the size of saucers. Because I was having a contraction so I could only nod my head. The doctor began kicking everyone out.

"Doctor, let them stay."

 **Chapter 6**

"Attention all crew, this is Captain Janeway. A couple of things, First I would like to introduce our newest crewmember baby Dayna Kathryn She joined our crew at 13:30 hours. Weighing in at 5lbs 5 oz. Mom and baby are doing fine. Second, you are all invited to holodeck two, one week from today at 1400 hours for our second wedding on Voyager. The Commander has asked me to be his wife and I gladly accepted."

Kathryn walked over to the bio bed and placed Dayna back in my arms. She smoothed back my hair kissed my forehead, then leaned and kissed my daughter's downy soft strawberry blonde head. Harry had already left for the night, promising to return first thing in the morning.

"I am so proud of you Spring. You did a wonderful job."

"I couldn't have done it without you or Harry." I said through tears. The Doctor who was standing with in hearing distance cleared his throat.

"You too doctor." I said laughing.

"Thank you. Dayna is clear of the virus. I am releasing you to quarters." I stopped and looked at him.

"Uh Okay." I said turning to look at the Captain. I didn't know if I was supposed to go back in to Kathryn's quarters or what I was supposed to do.

"I haven't had a chance to tell you, since Dayna was born, Chakotay moved out of his quarters in to mine, so you can have his."

I looked surprised at her. "You are giving me the X O's quarters? "

"Spring, if you hadn't shown up when you did, none of this would have turned out like it has. Besides, you are going to need some help with the baby. And who better than her Kathryn and her Chakotay." She said with a huge grin on her face.

"Kathryn, I want you to promise me something," I said serious. "If for some reason, I happen to leap back to my own timeline and Dayna doesn't come with me, will you please take her, care and raise her as if she were your own?"

Kathryn looked at me like I had lost it. I continued, "I just have to be sure. I have to know. Anything could happen to me out here, just like the rest of you, but I have to know." I said with tears in my eyes.

"Oh sweet girl, I promise with all my heart. I already love her like my own." She said then hugged me.

"Thank you."

"Come on; let's take our little girl home." She said helping off the bio bed, then walking over to the bassinet to pick Dayna up.

A week later, on the holodeck in the New Earth simulation, Tuvok preformed his last duty as Captain by marrying Kathryn and Chakotay. I was her Maid of Honor and B'Elanna as her bridesmaid were standing at the end of the aisle as Tom Paris gave her hand to Chakotay.

"Kathryn, today I pledge my love and devotion to you. Neither will I walk in front of you nor behind you, but beside you as your husband, friend and lover. I knew I loved you the minute I first saw you on the view screen. You've had my heart ever since. From now until the end of eternity I promise to be your husband." Chakotay said.

With tears in her eyes, Kathryn spoke. "My dearest Chakotay, today I promise my love and devotion to you. I will neither walk in front of you nor behind you, but beside you as your wife, friend and lover. I know I didn't make life easy for you, nor can I promise it will be easy in the years to come. But I wouldn't want to be any place else then here with you. You've had my heart ever since I first learned you were my mission. From now until the end of eternity I promise to be your wife." They kissed. There wasn't a dry eye left.

"With the power invested in me by Starfleet Command and the Federation of Planets, I now pronounce you husband and wife. May I present to you Chakotay and Kathryn, husband and wife." Tuvok announced.

The room broke in to applaud. Kathryn and Chakotay walked down the aisle hand in hand. Harry offered me his arm and escorted me, first picking up Dayna then down the aisle.

The reception was in the mess hall. Neelix had out done himself. There was food from all periods of Earth's history. Giving birth and receiving the cure for New Earth disease, took its toll on me and I was ready to call it a night out. Kathryn and Chakotay were busy talking with some of the crew when Dayna began to fuss so Harry and I slipped out quietly to my new quarters. This whole week, Kathryn had the engineering team, putting a few walls up to create another room for Dayna and a bathtub in as well.

I sat down in the rocker Chakotay had given me to nurse my baby daughter. While we were still on New Earth, Chakotay had made a crib along with the rocker. The night Dayna was born, he gave them to me. All I could do was cry. Harry replicated some juice for me, then came and sat down.

I was brought back from my thoughts to my door chiming. I quickly covered the baby and myself up. Harry jumped up and ran to get the door.

"Uh Captain" Harry said quickly standing at attention.

"At ease Ensign, before you sprain something." She said winking at him.

"Who is it Harry?" I called from the bedroom. Kathryn walked in leaving Harry in the living room.

"You didn't say goodbye before you left. Everything ok?" She asked

"The baby was starting to cry. You are supposed to be enjoying yourself at your reception. This night is about you, not me. I had my glory last week." I said letting the blanket slip down so I could burp Dayna. She came and stood next to me; raising her hand she tucked a piece of escaped hair behind my ear. Then reached to take Dayna from me.

"She hasn't finished eating." I said softly.

"I know, get yourself situated." She said with her crooked smile. "You know Chakotay and I are going to be gone for four days."

"It's not like you are leaving the ship Kathryn." I chuckled. "I think Dayna and I can handle our days alone. Besides, Harry is here with me and Tom and B'Elanna said they would help out."

"I know, it's just that it's only been a week and you have been so worn out and cranky." I cut her off "And whose nickname is Worry Wart? Besides I'm not cranky, I am just tired. I think between giving birth and the medicine to cure the disease, it just wiped me out, but having a newborn probably played a part too." I said with a giggle.

Kathryn was happy Spring had actually admitted it and decided to choose her battle and let it go. It was true; she had been worrying since the baby was born. She knew there were lots of hormonal changes going on, but Spring just hadn't been herself. Harry had stepped in to role of father the minute Dayna entered the world.

"So should I be offended that you snuck out of my reception?" She had a smirk on her face as she handed Dayna back to me

"I didn't sneak out, Harry and I really just wanted to have hot passionate sex tonight. Honestly, I just didn't feel like nursing her in front of the whole crew. Enough people on this ship have seen more than they should have to." I joked trying to let her know everything was ok. "And I thought I would take advantage of alone time so we could go to bed after the baby finished eating."

"Well, how about this, once she has a full tummy, I will burp her and get her ready for bed, while you crawl in the tub."

"Kathryn!" I yelled causing Dayna to jump.

"What?"

"It's YOUR WEDDING NIGHT! And Harry's here." I said annoyed. Harry had just walked in to the room when Kathryn said.

"I know that. So you and Harry go take a bath together then. It's going to be four days before I get to hold her again. Anyway Chakotay was planning on stopping by to see her as well."

Harry laughed nervously. He felt his face turning red with embarrassment, as well as parts of his body stirring to the suggestion.

"Ah ha, now the truth comes out. You guys like her." I said teasingly, hoping to leave a better feeling with her. Dayna was done eating, so I handed her over to Kathryn, kissing them both.

"Fine, Come on Harry, let's go take that bath." I said dragging him by the hand to the bathroom. We walked in to the bathroom together closing the door behind us. Harry started protesting as I was turning the water on and pouring a generous amount of lavender bubble bath.

"Spring, the Captain is right outside the door. We can't do this." I walked over to him and kissed his lips.

"She suggested it. She is human Harry. In fact I heard her and Chakotay having sex while we were on New Earth. So chill out and get undressed and relax. We can only play anyway. I just gave birth remember?" I said undressing then climbing in to the tub.

The night I had Dayna, Harry told me how he felt. He didn't want to lose me again. We hadn't done anything to consummate our relationship, but since he saw me give birth, we were pretty comfortable with each other's nakedness. Every night since Dayna came, Harry shared my bed. He undressed and climbed in to the hot water behind me. I leaned back against him. He leaned in to kiss my neck. His hands immediately began to roam over my swollen breasts and stomach then moving lower. His hand brushed over my nub. I could feel his erection growing against my back. He slowly rubbed my nub bringing me to my release. He covered my mouth with his to muffle my moans.

"Oh yes Harry." I said as I came down from my climax. I turned to face him. I began by kissing his mouth and moving down his neck to his nipple. I kissed his belly, moving to his hairline. I brought my mouth down to the tip of his shaft. He moaned then thrusted in to my mouth. My tongue traced his tip and moved up and down his shaft taking him deeper in my mouth. As my hand touched his balls, he moaned loudly and said, "Spring I am coming." I sat up and finished stroking his shaft until he exploded and let his seed go.

"Better?" I said smiling.

"Oh yes. I can't wait until I can be inside you." He said stroking my back.

"I can't either. We should get done. It is their wedding night after all." I smiled. We quickly washed up and walked out in to the bedroom in t-shirts and shorts.

While we were in the tub, Kathryn called Chakotay to come help her get Dayna ready for bed.

"Are we moving the party here?" I said.

"I just came to see where my new wife disappeared to and to kiss Dayna good night. I can see you are all settled for the night as well." He said flashing his dimples

I smiled back, pulling Harry closer to me.

"Ok Spring, we are leaving in the morning. So we will be next door tonight." Kathryn said.

"Well make sure you keep it down over there. There are innocent ears over here,"

Kathryn blushed. "You!" She stood up and pulled me into a hug and said in to my ear.

"After we get back, I will take some time to teach you hover ball. Chakotay can baby-sit. I love you my little Worry Wart."

"I love you too. Don't worry about me or us. Everything is fine. I promise." She looked at me finally accepting my answer. I turned to Chakotay.

"If you need anything, don't hesitate to call..." he paused "Tuvok." We laughed then he gave me a big bear hug.

"Now the two of you get out of here and start that Honeymoon. The only reason I want to see you before the next four days are over, is if the red alert klaxons go off."

We hugged each other one more time, and then Harry and I were alone. I quietly checked on Dayna then crawled in to bed where he was waiting. I snuggled into the crook of Harry's arm. We listened to the newlywed's voices next door as we drifted off to sleep.

Dayna woke up three hours later, screaming and ready to eat. Harry jumped out of bed and handed her to me then crawled back in with us, to watch me as I nursed her. Occasionally he would reach out to touch her head or my breast.

I heard movement next door. I knew Kathryn was up because she had heard Dayna crying. I smiled. Harry looked up at me.

"What are you smiling at?" He asked

"Kathryn. She gets up every time she hears Dayna cry, just in case I need her."

"Well you got me now." He said then kissed me. We fell asleep with Dayna between us.

"The time is now 0600." The computer alarm said.

"Computer, reset for 24 hours." Harry said as he rolled over kissing the sleeping baby, then kissing me.

"Good morning beautiful. I need to get ready. Don't get up. Bring Little Sweet Pea and meet me for lunch today, Ok?" I nodded. "Will you put her back in her crib before you go?"

"Yep." Kissing me as he bent down to pick up the baby. He placed her in the crib then went and jumped in the shower.

 **Chapter 7**

By the time Harry had finished getting dressed and headed off to the bridge, Dayna was ready to eat. I quickly got up, ran some bathwater, undressed us both then climbed in to the tub and sat back so she could nurse. After she finished, we bathed, and then got out to get dressed.

"Doctor to Spring."

"Yes Doctor?"

"Don't forget, you and the baby have an appointment this morning."

"Oh I haven't forgotten Doctor."

"Good, I just wanted to make sure your Maternal Figure hasn't had too much influence on you."

"I'll be there soon Doctor." I said ending the comm. link. An hour later I walked in to sickbay carrying Dayna.

"Well our newest crew member has arrived. Go ahead and undress her and put her on the bio bed." he said picking up his tricorder. He ran it over me first. "Well, things are looking good. Any concerns?"

"No, well yeah, when will I be able to have sex again?"

"Well right to the point I see. Give it another week and everything should be back to normal. I will give you a birth control booster as well. Now let's see how Dayna is fairing." He said running the tricorder over her. "Ah she has gained a pound and half in a week, good. How is her appetite?"

"She eats about every three hours or so from both sides. She loves to take baths with mommy, loves Daddy Harry, Kathryn and Chakotay Aunt B'Elanna and Uncle Tom."

"Good. She is doing just fine. You can get her dressed. Let's have you both come back next week." The Doctor said. By the time we finished in Sickbay, it was time to meet Harry for lunch. I walked in the mess hall and found that Harry and Tom had a table already. They both stood up. Tom took the baby while Harry kissed my lips.

"So what are you in the mood for today? Neelix has some kind of stew, which is pretty good I have heard." Harry said.

"Stew it is." I started to get up.

"No, no, you sit. I will get it for you." Harry said and left the table.

B'Elanna came running in. "Am I late? Did I miss it?" S B'Elanna said that, Tom gave her a look that almost put Captain Janeway's death glare to shame.

"Miss what? Lunch? No, Harry just went to get ours." I said ignoring the look.

"I was waiting for you to get here B'Elanna." Tom said. "Come on Dayna; let's get Aunt B'Elanna some food. They came back with the food. We ate and laughed. When lunch was about over and the mess hall was packed Harry stood and tapped his glass.

"Can I get everyone's attention please?" The room quieted down. I looked at him, wondering what he was up too.

"I already spoke to the Captain and Commander about this. As many of you know, I have deep feelings for Spring. In fact I love her. So today, I want the entire ship to witness this." He said then walked over, kneeled on one knee and presented a ring.

"Spring and Dayna, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife and daughter?' He said. I was stunned. I looked around the room at the people who had become my family. I started to cry. I pulled him from his knee and kissed him.

"Yes Harry Kim, we gladly accept you as our husband and daddy." The room erupted in to clapping and whistling. B'Elanna and Tom hugged me. I was turned around and pulled in to familiar arms; I looked up to see Kathryn with tears in her eyes. Chakotay was standing behind her with tears as well.

"How long, have you known about this?" I asked her between sobs.

"Oh, I think since the day you materialized on the bridge. But he came to us right after Dayna was born." I looked over to where Harry was standing: now holding his daughter.

"I just had to be here when my little Worry Wart was proposed to." Kathryn said to me. "Ok sweetie, I promise you will not see us again for four days." She hugged me again. Then moved over next to Harry. "Mr. Kim?"

Harry quickly jumped to attention, almost dropping my daughter.

"At ease Ensign, before you drop that child. If you are going to be part of this family, you are going to need to relax a bit with me. But only off duty." She said with a smirk on her face. "Now let me see my favorite girl, before her Chakotay strangles me." Harry handed the baby to Kathryn who was making baby noises and kissing her. He came up behind me, wrapping his arms around me and nuzzling my neck.

"Hi lover, were you surprised? I can't wait to get you alone tonight. I love you so much," he said.

"You are a sly devil Harry Kim, proposing in front of the whole crew. You stole my heart a long time ago. I love you." I said turning my head and kissing his mouth.

"Well Lover, I have to get back on duty. Should I meet you at our quarters?"

"Yes. Harry if you want us to move in to different quarters. We can."

"Are you kidding? We have the XO's quarters! No way. We stay where we are at, I am just going to move my stuff in." He said kissing me again. "I will see my two girls at home." He turned to leave. Chakotay and Kathryn brought Dayna back. "How are you doing Spring?" Chakotay asked.

"I am in heaven. I love that man so much."

"Well Worry Wart, we will help plan your wedding when we get back." Kathryn said then leaned in to kiss my cheek and Dayna's head. "Take care of our girl."

Chakotay hugged me.

"Have fun you two, who knows maybe you will be having a little one of your own soon enough. Dayna needs a cousin." I said with a smirk. They started laughing as they walked out the mess hall door.

Tom and B'Elanna said their goodbyes as well and headed back to duty. Dayna and I headed back to our quarters for her lunch and then a nap.

 **Chapter 8**

I had just put Dayna and was settling on the couch to read a book from my timeline when the ship shook and the red klaxons went off. I jumped off the couch and ran to check on Dayna. I hit my comm badge.

"Spring to Ensign Kim"

"Kim here"

"What's going on Harry?" I said with Dayna crying in the background.

It's ok Spring. Everything is fine. Is Dayna all right?

"The klaxons woke her up."

"I will check in once I know what is going on. Kim out."

I took Dayna and sat on the couch to nurse her. I was beginning to worry. I kept trying to figure out where Voyager was now in the plotline. If I figured correctly, we should be meeting up with the Kazan pretty soon. I had to find Kathryn. I grabbed Dayna and headed to the turbo lift.

"Bridge."

Kathryn and Chakotay were already on the bridge looking at the view port. "Spring, what are you doing here?" Harry barked.

"I need to talk to the Captain."

"We are a little busy right now." Chakotay said.

"Chakotay, you know I wouldn't be here if it wasn't important."

"Wait in my ready room Spring." Kathryn ordered. I did as I was told and sat on the couch to finish nursing my daughter. I wasn't sure how much time had passed when a hand was placed on my cheek.

"Spring, wake up honey." Kathryn said. I opened my eyes and looked at her.

"Hi! I am sorry it took so long to get in here, we ran in to a new."

"The Kayzon." I said sitting up and looking at my surroundings. We were still on Voyager. Kathryn was holding the baby.

"You know about the Kayzon." she said matter of fact. I nodded my head.

"You know, I can't let you tell me what you know. It's against the Prime Directive." I jumped off the couch and looked at her.

"You're kidding me right?" I asked shocked.

"No, I am not Spring. New Earth was one thing, but now we are back on the ship." I took my baby from her arms.

"Sorry to have bothered you... Captain." I said and walked out the door. Kathryn just watched me as I left. She sat back against the couch, closed her eyes and sighed, her heart breaking. What am I going to do with her? She thought I walked out on to the bridge and up to the turbo lift. Harry tried to stop me.

"Spring?" He said. I kept walking and order the turbo lift to Senior Staff Quarters.

Once back at my quarters, I laid the baby down in her crib then sat down on the couch. I had to come up with some way to let them know what was going to happen so we could keep everyone safe. My door chimed. "Computer, identify who is at the door."

"Captain Janeway, Commander Chakotay and Ensign Kim."

"Disengage privacy lock beta pi Spring one." I said.

"Janeway to Spring." I hesitated for a moment before answering.

"Go ahead Captain."

"Are you going to answer the door so we can talk or am I am going to have to override your security codes?" She said seriously.

"The door is open Captain. No one is stopping you. After all this is your ship. As the doors opened, Kathryn and Chakotay walked in with Harry following.

"Ensign Kim, could you excuse us for a moment." He nodded and walked back out the door.

"Spring, I know you are upset with me, but the Prime Directive."

I looked her in the eye. "To hell with the prime directive. That went out the window the moment you and Chakotay got together."

"Spring." Chakotay said in a warning voice.

"It's all right Chakotay. Let her say what she needs to." Kathryn said.

"Why can't you accept that the Prime Directive does not always apply to all situations? If what I know is going to save lives, then what will it hurt?" I began pacing the room. "Fine you don't want to know, at least allow me to give you suggestions on to survive. I for one don't want my husband and child killed because I knew how to prevent it but had to sit back and watch."

"Fine as of right now, you are now the Strategic Tactical officer. You will wear the Starfleet uniform as well. You wanted a job on this ship, well now you have one." She turned to leave. I was afraid I had ruined our relationship when she turned back to me. "Oh, one more thing, Ensign. Don't you ever take that baby from my arms and walk out on me like that again. I won't survive it again."

I saw the tears in her eyes. I dropped my eyes to my lap. I was ashamed of how I acted. Kathryn and Chakotay had been so good to me. I looked back up to say something to her, but she was gone.

Kathryn and Chakotay had cut their honeymoon short, but I still didn't see much of her. At night when Dayna woke up, I would hear her get up as usual. But she never made a point to come see me. Chakotay would come over and ask if he could take Dayna to visit the busy working Captain. I could only nod. Every time Harry tried to convince me to talk to her, I would quickly change the subject.

One night about a week after the first contact with the Kayzon, We had convinced Vorik to baby-sit. Harry, Tom, B'Elanna and I were all playing pool at Sandrine's. Chakotay and Kathryn walked in to join us.

"We play winners." Kathryn said. I stay by the table, keeping myself to my drink. The tension in the air was so thick; it could be cut with a knife. Harry finished the game for us and Kathryn began racking up the balls for the next game.

"Harry honey, have B'Elanna be your partner. I am not feeling so well. I think I will call it a night." I lied.

"Okay, we can go if you want." He said setting his pool stick down.

"No, you go ahead and stay. I am going to go back and take a bath. I'll wait up for you." I kissed him, and then said my goodbyes to Tom, B'Elanna and Chakotay. Kathryn was over at the bar getting a drink. I made my exit undetected and headed back to my quarters. Kathryn walked over carrying drinks for her and Chakotay.

"Are we ready to go Harry? You and Spring ready to have your butts kicked."

"Yes, we are. But B'Elanna is going to be my partner." Harry said gulping his drink down.

"Where did Spring go?" she asked

"She wasn't feeling to well, so she went on back to our quarters." A look of disappointment flashed across her face, and then disappeared.

"Well get ready to be spanked." she said taking a drink.

I thanked Vorik and watched him leave. He was barely out the door when I broke down and cried. I knew I had ruined my relationship with Kathryn. This was the first time I wished I were back in my own timeline. I was lying on my bed, with my face buried in my arms. I felt a hand on my arm. Thinking Harry had come home early and sat up and looked.

"Captain, what, what are you doing here?" I said sniffling and wiping my eyes.

"So we are back to Captain now huh?" She asked sadly.

"Kathryn, I thought you hated me." I cried.

"Oh sweetheart." She said pulling me in to her arms.

"I am so sorry! I don't want you to hate me." I said muffled in her shoulder.

"Oh my girl, my sweet worry wart, I do not hate you. I could never hate you." She said now crying. Dayna must have thought she was missing something, so she started to cry too. I rolled off the bed to get her, but Kathryn beat me to it.

"No, let me get her. I have missed her so much." She said as she walked over to the crib to pick up the wailing infant.

Kathryn handed her to me. I settled her next to my chest and she began to nurse. She came and sat down on the bed next to us. She placed a kiss on the baby's head.

"Spring, I was serious when I said you will be the new Strategic Tactical Officer. I know you will be a great asset especially once we get past the area of space Neelix knows. I don't want you discussing, your defensive and preventive maneuvers to anyone but Tuvok, Chakotay and myself. You will start duty once your maternity leave is over."

"You are serious about this?" I asked.

"You were right Spring when you said that the Prime Directive doesn't always apply. And if we can prevent losing any more lives, then I say to hell with the Prime Directive." I just looked at this amazing woman.

"Now, fill me in on the Wedding details. What have you planned?" I looked down at my nursing child.

"We haven't even set a date. I am not sure Harry still wants to marry me since I have been so irrational lately."

"Did he say that Spring?"

"No. He has been wonderful. He has already moved in here. We haven't had much time together lately."

"We will keep Dayna any time you need us too."

I smiled at my friend. "Kathryn, thank you for everything. Sometimes I think I don't show you how much I appreciate all you and Chakotay do. I am sorry for hurting you. I promise I will never take Dayna away from you. You know, one of these days you and Chakotay will have one of your own."

"No, we decided we will leave that up to you and Harry. I can't command a ship pregnant." She said. I just rolled my eyes at her. Dayna finished nursing so I changed her diaper and handed her back to Kathryn.

As I sat back down, Harry and Chakotay walked in to the bedroom. "You two didn't kill each other?" Chakotay asked in surprise.

"No, you crazy old man. If I had done that then I would have no one to baby-sit." I said with a big grin on my face. He just shook his head and laughed. Harry walked over and kissed me.

"Well Kathryn, we should leave these two young lovers alone." A mischievous grin spread across Kathryn's face.

"You're right Chakotay. Dayna needs to come and spend time with her Kathryn and her Chakotay." I was about to protest, but Kathryn put her hand up to stop me.

"I don't want to hear it Spring. Don't make me make it an order." Kathryn said.

What could I do? After all, she was the Captain. I gathered the baby's blanket, pacifier, some diapers and wipes and put them in her bag.

"You can replicate a bottle of breast milk. Its."

"Spring, I know how to do it. Now you guys enjoy yourselves and we will meet you in the mess hall at 0800 tomorrow." They grabbed my daughter and her bag and walked out the door. Harry just watched them leave.

"Well, I guess that's that." He said turning to me. He leaned in kissing my lips then down to my neck.

"And just what do you think you are doing Ensign Kim?"

"Taking advantage of the situation. And trust me; I have lots of plans for you tonight." He said pushing me back on to the bed. He kissed down my neck to my collarbone. His hand found my breast under my shirt. He wasn't surprised that I had nothing on underneath. I let out a small moan. He pulled me up to a sitting position and pulled my shirt over my head. I tugged his shirt out of his waistband. He sat back and pulled it off, throwing it on the floor. He leaned back in to me, taking a nipple in his mouth. He nipped and sucked it, swallowing the milk that escaped. I ran my fingers through his hair.

"Oh gods Harry." I moaned. His hand moved down to the waistband of my shorts, in one swift motion he pull them and my panties off, letting them join our shirts on the floor. Then he quickly shed his pants and lay next to me on the bed. He continued to kiss me, hands exploring until they each found their final destination. Ever so easily, he slid a finger in to my wet hot folds. My body arched against his hand. He waited until I relaxed a bit then added another finger. Using his thumb, he began to rub the little nub of nerves, and slide his fingers in and out. He quickly replaced his hand with his tongue. My hips bucked from the assault of his mouth.

"HARRY!" I screamed as the room began to spin and the fireworks went off in my head. As I began to come down off my high, Harry moved to my mouth kissing me. I rolled him on his back and straddled his stomach. I kissed his mouth, working my way down his neck, to his chest, taking one nipple in my mouth, working it to its peak, and then moving to the other one to continue the same torture. Leaving his nipples, I continue to kiss my way down to his belly button following the hairline. I kissed my way to the tip of his shaft. He let out a loud moan as I reached his tip and took him in my mouth. His fingers play with my hair. I move up and down his shaft, taking him a little deeper each time. Gently massaging his sack. He began to thrust against my mouth.

"Spring," He gasped. "I can't take it much longer. I want to come inside you." He managed to say while pulling me up to his mouth. He rolled us, and then fitting himself between my legs, he entered me in one swift thrust. I gasped. He stopped giving my body time to adjust to his size.

"Are you ok? You feel so good, so tight," he said in to my neck. He began to grind his hips ever so slightly.

"Yes baby, Oh yes." I moaned, which sent him in to frenzy. He began to thrust harder. We both knew he wasn't going to last much longer, so he reached where we were joined and began to rub me to a climax. My muscles tightened around him, forcing his release, spilling his seed and sending me over the edge to join him.

"I love you Spring," he said kissing my hair.

"I love you too Harry." We continue to lay there, arms and legs tangled together and drifted off to sleep.

 **Chapter 9**

"The time is now 0645 hours. The time is now 0645 hours." The computer chirped. I rolled over to look at my sleeping lover. "Computer reset alarm 24 hours."

"Harry, time to get up. We have to meet Chakotay and Kathryn for breakfast before Alpha shift starts." I kissed his lips.

"Mmm." He said stirring awake. "Hey Beautiful." He kissed me again. I could feel his erection on my leg. His hands moved to my breasts.

"Why Mr. Kim, what would your Captain say if you were late this morning."

"I would tell her I had good reason." He said as he nestled his self between my legs. As he quickly entered me, he kissed my lips and neck. His hands moved to my swollen breasts.

"Oh Harry," I moan. "I love you so." I wrap my legs around his waist to draw him deeper inside me. He began thrusting harder and faster.

"Oh, oh, oh, SPRING!" He yelled my name as we both fell over the edge.

"Oh Harry!" I said as he let his seed go.

"Janeway to Spring"

"Oh shit." Harry whispered in to my neck. I tried to calm my voice, but fail.

"Ye.. Yes Kathryn." I said

"Spring, are you ok?"

My voice cracked with passion and embarrassment. "I'm I'm fine."

"Oh my gosh! Janeway out!" She said quickly ending the link.

"I cannot believe that just happened." Harry said fully embarrassed. I start to laugh. Harry rolled off me, getting up to head to the bathroom. As he entered, he turned around and he stuck his head out.

"Care to join me?" I jumped out of the bed and followed him in to the shower.

Thirty minutes later, we were both dressed and ready to meet Kathryn and Chakotay for breakfast.

"Spring, I don't know if I can face her this morning." Harry said as we walked to the turbo lift.

"Harry, they have sex too. Besides their quarters are right next-door. I am pretty sure that they have heard us playing around a time or two." I said kissing him on the mouth. "Come on, they are waiting."

We walked in to the mess hall holding hands, spotting the table where Kathryn and Chakotay were sitting with our daughter in Chakotay's big arms. I bent down placing a kiss on the baby's head.

"Hi Chakotay!" I said happily then kissed Chakotay on the cheek.

"Hey Springer." he returned.

Kathryn motioned for me to sit across from her. "Spring, I am so sorry. I should have known." I start laughing. "It is okay Kathryn, if it makes you feel any better, we had just finished." A little tinge of red crept to her cheeks.

"Oh please, don't tell me I just embarrassed Captain Kathryn Janeway?

"No not at all. Good morning Harry." Kathryn said trying to lighten the mood and to change the subject. Chakotay stood to hand Dayna to Harry. He smiled at him and said, "Don't worry Harry. I am sure you'll get us back." Harry blushed again.

"If he hangs out with me long enough, it won't bother him anymore." I laughed.

Everyone laughed, including Harry.

"Spring, B'Elanna and I have the day off, so we were thinking we could spend some time on the holodeck while these men of ours tend to the ship." Kathryn said.

"Oh, that would be fun. Where do you want to go or want to do?"

"Well, I was thinking maybe we could spend a warm day in the mountains by a calm cool river. Do some swimming and fishing. There will be plenty of shade so we could bring Dayna's playpen."

"That sounds good, except we don't have a playpen."

"I'll take care of that Spring, I can program it in. So let's go get ready. B'Elanna is going to meet me at my quarters in about 15 minutes, and then we will come over and give you a hand."

"Okay." I turned to Harry. "If we aren't back by the time your shift ends, come join us ok?"

"I will. Come here." I leaned forward and he kissed my lips. "I love you Harry. We need to set a date. That is if you still want to marry me." I whispered.

"You know I do, if last night and this morning was any indication. You better go get ready. Have a good time." He said handing our daughter to me. I got up and followed Kathryn out of the mess hall to the turbo lift. She took Dayna from my arms and carried her to my quarters.

"Ok, B'Elanna and I will be over in about 15 minutes ok?" I nodded and walked in to my quarters. I sat down on the couch to nurse Dayna. My breasts were aching for relief.

Kathryn walked in to her quarters and began gathering her things she would need while in the mountains today. The door chimed.

"Enter" she called out. B'Elanna walked in wearing a baggy pair of jeans with a huge pink tank top over her bathing suit.

"Almost ready to go?" she asked sitting down on the couch.

"Yep, you know B'Elanna, I was thinking, Spring doesn't have a lot for Dayna, plus she and Harry will hopefully be getting married soon, why don't we plan a surprise baby wedding shower for her."

"I was thinking the same thing just yesterday. I know she needs a stroller and a high chair."

"She also needs a play pen. I was going to program one in today." Kathryn said grabbing her bag and slinging it over her shoulder. She was wearing a pair of jean shorts that came to her knee and her favorite purple shirt. "Ready to go?"

B'Elanna hopped up from the couch and picked her bag up, following Kathryn next door.

I had just finished burping a screaming Dayna when the door chimed. "Come on in." I yelled over the baby's cries.

"Oh, what is wrong Sweet Pea?" Kathryn said as she dropped her bag on the chair as she walked over taking the baby from me. She began soothing the upset baby by dancing around the room. B'Elanna and I just stood there and watched in amazement. She definitely had a touch with her. I shook my head and walked in to the bedroom to gather our things. B'Elanna followed me.

"Hey, can I help with anything?" She asked.

"Umm, if you want to grab some extra diapers and an extra blanket from the closet." I said. I went to our dresser and pulled out my bathing suit and a creeper for Dayna.

"So what have you and Harry planned for the wedding. I haven't heard too much about it since he asked you."

"Nothing. We haven't even set a date yet. I was afraid that because I have been so crazy since, well since I arrived here, he was having second thoughts. He told me this morning I was being silly." I laughed.

"You are being silly. You haven't been that crazy. Actually I was beginning to think you were part Klingon." She said with a grin on her face. I just looked at her and smiled.

"Well, you have to remember a few things that would make anyone crazy. You woke up on Voyager in the middle of the Delta Quadrant, almost 400 years in the future and three months pregnant. That would do it for me!" Anyway Tom still married me, and let me tell you, I was not the easiest person to date. She said.

"I know. And I never really thought of it that way. If circumstances were different, I would leave me!" We both started laughing.

"What are you two doing in there? Having fun without me?" She said as she walked in the room carrying my now sleeping baby daughter.

"Oh we were just talking about Spring's Klingon side emerging." B'Elanna said with a sparkle in her eye. Kathryn shook her head and laughed, "Come on you two, we are wasting daylight." With that she walked out of the bedroom, stopped to pick up her bag and walked out of the quarters with my daughter on her shoulder. I looked at B'Elanna. "Well I guess the Captain has spoken." We laughed and ran to catch up with her.

 **Chapter 10**

We walked in to the program already running. The sun was a high and there were mountains surrounding us. Birds were chirping and there was a warm breeze. The river was not very deep and crystal clear. We followed Kathryn down a windy path that lead to a little secluded beach area. There were already lawn chairs and a playpen waiting with a cooler full of food and drinks. The area was semi shaded and when I looked up, I notice we were in a canyon. There was a bathhouse off to the left behind some bushes. Kathryn had thought of everything. We set our stuff down and began to get comfortable. B'Elanna took off her tank top and laid her towel on her chair. I stopped what I was doing and looked at B'Elanna. She had a secret. I nudged Kathryn as I took Dayna from her.

"B'Elanna, is there something you need to tell us?" I said looking at my friend.

"Um yeah. I was going to tell you the big news today. I guess I forgot." B'Elanna said shyly.

"How far along are you?" I asked.

"I am three months along. But Klingon genetics makes my pregnant belly bigger than a human pregnancy. It was a big surprise and I am really surprised it stayed a secret for so long." She said chuckling. Kathryn walked over and gave her a big hug.

"I am a little offended that you did not tell your Captain, but B'Elanna, I am so happy for you. What does Tom think of all this?" She asked.

"He is thrilled. He has been on cloud nine ever since we found out." B'Elanna said.

"Oh goodie, Dayna will have a cousin now." I said as I finished dressing the baby. It was warm enough she just needed her diaper.

"Kathryn, are the safeties on so we don't get sunburned or do I need to replicate some sun screen to put on the baby?" I asked.

"I programmed it so as long as Dayna stays in the playpen area, she won't get sunburned. But if you want to take her in the water, then you will need to put sunscreen on her." I nodded my head, and then laid my baby down in the playpen so I could go change. I put on my swimsuit and a pair of jean shorts, and then ordered the computer to program sun lotion. I picked Dayna up and carried her to my chair. We sat down, so I could put sunscreen on her. She was a little fussy so I tried to nurse her so she would go to sleep. She kept drawing her legs up to her belly and then extending them

"Oh my sweet pea." I said as I stood up and began to rock her.

"What's wrong with her Spring?" Kathryn asked.

"She has a tummy ache. I guess I ate something that doesn't agree with her." I turned her from my shoulder to her back to my hip, and then I began to bounce a little. She started to calm down then let out a big burp.

"Well, she should feel better now." B'Elanna said laughing.

We danced around the beach for a bit longer until Kathryn said "Spring, she's asleep."

I put Dayna back on my shoulder; kissing her I walked over and placed her on her side in the playpen. I looked up at my friends. "Well what are we waiting for? Let's go have some fun!"

"Computer, alert me when Dayna wakes." I said. The computer beeped acknowledgement. We moved our chairs on the edge of the beach to put our feet in the water and catch some sun. Kathryn and I removed our shirts and sat down.

Then Kathryn said, "So Spring, what do you want for your wedding?"

"Well I need to set a date first. But I was thinking an outside wedding. Maybe someplace like the Cayman Islands or Jamaica. I have always wanted to go to the Grand Cayman. I used to work for a company that made vacation reservations for people. We had to learn all about these places and you could go on these trips that were called FAM trips. There was a downside to it, you didn't get paid for being on these trips and they were grueling. You had to go form hotel to hotel in each of the areas. To me it wasn't worth it. If I was going to go and not be paid, I was going to enjoy myself."

"The Grand Cayman sounds nice and warm." B'Elanna said rubbing her stomach

"Well we can do whatever you and Harry want." Kathryn said. As the day passed we took turns caring for Dayna. We relaxed, talked and ate. We got to know each other better and formed a bond that was unbreakable.

Alpha shift ended and our guys showed up ready to swim and play. They set up volleyball net, brought a BBQ that Tom had replicated at some point and dinner.

I stood up to greet my future husband. Kissing him then whispering, "I look forward to tonight. So you better be prepared." I smiled at him and then turned to our friends and said loud for them to hear "Harry we need to set a date for the wedding that is if you still want us."

"Spring, you know I do. I was thinking about that today, I think we should do it as soon as we can get it arranged."

"We can have it together by the end of the month." I said motioning to Kathryn and B'Elanna.

"Ok then, let's get married in a month then." He said. I threw my arms around his neck hugging him. Kathryn, Chakotay, Tom and B'Elanna cheered then hugged us.

"It's about time Starfleet. You have out this poor girl through hell." Just as Harry was to protest Dayna started to cry and by the pressure in my breasts, I knew it was time for her to eat. I picked her up and sat down in my chair covering us up with her blanket and nursed her. Once she was fed and changed, Chakotay came over and stole her from me.

"I haven't seen my Sweet Pea all day. It's my turn now." He said flashing his dimpled smile at me. I reached up to his cheek and kissed him.

"Thank you Chakotay...for everything."

"Are you making a pass at my husband?" Kathryn's voice came from behind me.

I turned to face her. She had a big grin on her face.

"Now why would I want to make a pass at your husband, when I have my own sexy husband that I can touch anytime I want?" I laughed. Then I turned to Tom and said, "So Tom, I hear congratulations are in order? Dayna is going to have a little cousin soon?"

Tom seemed to blush a little bit then grinned real big. He didn't need to say anything else because the grin said it all. We finished the evening with a bon fire. Kathryn and Chakotay wanted to take Dayna home with them again.

"You keep taking Dayna every night, and I won't have any time saved up for our Honeymoon." I said to Kathryn and Chakotay. I leaned over and kissed my daughter's head.

"Oh, you are too silly. You know better than that." Kathryn said. We walked back to our quarters together.

"You're sure you want to keep her again tonight? You know pretty soon you will have another little one to watch." I said excitedly.

"Yes, I am sure. I know. I can't wait." Kathryn said.

"Okay, but before you go to bed, I want nurse her one more time before she goes to sleep for the night. Otherwise I will be so full of milk that I won't be able to enjoy myself tonight." Kathryn had her crooked smile on her face.

"And just what are you going to do tonight that you wouldn't be able to enjoy?" She asked, I felt my face grow hot. "Kathryn."

"You know I am just teasing you. Spring, did you decide when you wanted to start work?"

"After the wedding. We can wait to take our honeymoon." I said.

"Nonsense. You can have your honeymoon. You'll start once you get back." Kathryn said.

"Okay." I smiled then winced.

"What is it Spring?" Kathryn asked with concern in her voice.

"I'm okay. It's just a pain in my stomach. I think I ate too much tonight."

"Okay, well enjoy your night. I will bring her over around 2330, is that ok? I won't be interrupting anything then will I?"

"No, we will make sure we are finished up by then." I laughed. I walked in to my quarters and straight to the bathroom. The pain in my stomach was getting worse.

"Spring? Are you all right?" Harry asked through the door.

"Yeah, give me a minute, and I will be out." I splashed water on my face and opened the door.

"Spring, what's wrong? You look awful." He asked coming to my side.

"I, I don't really feel well." I said as I walked to the couch. But before I could get to there, I collapsed on the floor. Harry hit his comm badge.

"Medical emergency, two to beam to sickbay." We materialized in sickbay. The Doctor rushed over.

"What happened?" He asked, running a tricorder over me.

"She walked in to the bathroom when she came out, she said she didn't feel very good and then collapsed." Harry said with worry in his voice. Harry thought he should call the Captain.

"Kim to Janeway."

"Yes Harry?" She answered.

"Captain, I had to emergency transport Spring to sickbay." He said.

"I am on my way Harry. Janeway out." Harry turned back to the Doctor.

"What's wrong with her Doctor?' He asked. "She has appendicitis. Her appendix has ruptured. She needs surgery right away. But it's nothing I can't handle. Don't worry Ensign. She will be up and relaxing in your quarters before the night is over." Harry nodded his head and stepped back so the Doctor could get to work. Kathryn rushed through the door.

"Harry, what happened?"

"Her appendix burst. After she got home, she went straight to the bathroom, then came out and collapsed. The doctor is starting surgery right now. He said she would be all right in a little while."

 **Chapter 11**

Two hours later, Harry Kathryn and I slowly walked back to our quarters. "Spring, how are you feeling?" Kathryn asked.

"Everything hurts but nothing a pain killer and antibiotic hypo spray won't cure. I am fine Kathryn. The good thing about 24th century is you not sick for a long time. If I was back in my own timeline, I would still be in the hospital recovering."

"Well, just make sure you follow the Doctor's orders. Make sure she rests and relaxes Harry. I know how she is." Kathryn said with her crooked smile.

"Because I am just like you! Computer, what is the time?" I asked.

"Time is 2315." The computer answered.

"Why don't I come over and nurse Dayna now." I said.

"I can bring her to you." She said.

"No. I can come with you. I am fine now Kathryn." I insisted.

She just nodded her head not up to arguing with me. So Harry and I followed her in to their quarters. Chakotay was sitting on the couch holding Dayna. She was gnawing on her hands.

"I see I got here just in time." I said.

"How are you doing Springer?" He asked.

"I feel better than I did, but I hurt all over. The Doctor had to take my appendix out." I said.

"I know. I am glad you're doing better. I was just getting ready to replicate a bottle for Dayna. But I guess I don't have to now." He said smiling. I sat down next to him and my daughter and he handed her to me.

"Hi my baby." I said kissing her on the mouth. 'Are you hungry huh? Did you miss Mommy?" I said reaching under my shirt to undo my bra.

"What about Daddy?" Harry asked.

"She definitely missed her Daddy." I said as I kissed Harry. The clearing of throats brought us out of each other's gaze. Harry blushed. I just smiled at Chakotay and Kathryn.

"Spring, I am going to go back to our quarters. I will see you shortly." He said almost in a growl. He winked and headed to the door. I shook my head and laughed. Kathryn came and sat next to me.

"Are you sure you feel ok Spring?" She asked as she tucked a loose strand of hair behind my ear.

"Kathryn, I promise I am, it just really hurts more than anything and I am tired." I paused for a moment and then said, "But I was wondering, would you be my matron of honor?" I looked down at my nursing child.

"Spring, I would be honored. I don't know what to say." Kathryn said.

"Thank you, we are going to have to figure out the dresses." I said. Kathryn nodded her head in agreement.

Dayna finished nursing on both sides without falling asleep. I burped her then laid her on the couch to change her diaper. She cooed and kicked. She was wide-awake and happy. I put her jammies back on and picked her up kissing her almost chubby cheek.

"Sorry Kathryn, but it looks like Sweet Pea here isn't ready for bed. I can just take her back with me; you have to get up early tomorrow."

"No, you're not. You need do what the doctor said Spring, you just had surgery a few hours ago. She said as took Dayna out of my arms.

"Don't even say a word Spring. I want you to go back to your quarters and rest. I am serious." I knew what she meant, but I felt fine. I agreed with her just to appease her.

"Fine, I will. You know sometimes you worse than my real mother." I said, standing up, I leaned down to kiss my daughter then Kathryn. I started to laugh; thinking back to when I had my first visit with the Doctor after Dayna was born.

"What's so funny Spring?" Chakotay asked, having watched the banter go back and forth between us.

"I was just thinking back to a few weeks ago when we had our first check up after Dayna was born; the Doctor had called me to remind me about my appointment. He said he hoped I hadn't been influenced by my maternal figure." I said. Kathryn laughed a husky laugh. "Well I guess he is right. You are my daughter."

"I think of you as my mom since my real mom is in 375 years in the past." I said, my eyes tearing up at the thought of my mom back in the 21st century. I missed her so. I knew she would have fallen in love with Dayna and Harry the minute she met them.

"I am sorry Spring, I didn't mean to upset you. I was...'

"Stop. You didn't upset me. I just miss my mom..." I said.

"Well listen to this mom and go home and rest. And I mean rest Spring!" She said with a twinkle in her eyes. She was serious.

"I know Kathryn, I will." I giggled then kissed my baby again, then hugged Kathryn and Chakotay.

Kathryn watched as Spring left. She turned to her husband. "What do you say we get little sweet pea to sleep and then have a little fun of our own?" She said in her husky, sexy voice.

"I like that idea." Chakotay said and leaned over to kiss his wife. Kathryn kissed him back, then stood up and grabbed Dayna's blanket. She wrapped the infant up and started rocking her to sleep. Within minutes she was asleep. Kathryn laid her down in the baby bed she had replicated the night Dayna was born.

Chakotay watched as his wife took care of their grand baby. Part of him was a little sad that he and Kathryn had decided to let Spring and Harry make the babies. But he knew it was the right choice.

"Where were you just then?" Kathryn asked from the bedroom doorway.

"I was just admiring my wife and how good she is with our grand baby." He said leaving out the rest of his thought.

"You are not telling me everything, Chakotay." She said as she walked over to where he was sitting and straddled his lap. She had changed into his favorite nightgown and when she hiked it up to sit on him, he noticed she had nothing on under it.

He ran his hands up the back of her legs and under her gown. He let out a growl and pulled her to his mouth to kiss her. He loved this woman so much. His hands continued to wander over his wife's body. His body responded to the feel of her skin. He stood up and carried her to their bed. His mouth never left hers.

Chakotay laid his beautiful wife on the bed and started taking off his t-shirt and shorts. He crawled next to her and started kissing her again, this time sliding his hand under the hem of her nightgown, up her thigh to the sweet spot he longed for.

She moaned as he touched her. This drove Chakotay crazy. He pushed her nightgown up under her breasts, which were exposed over the top of the gown. He kissed her belly then took a nipple in his mouth. His finger made a circle around her swollen nub, causing her to suck in air. He knew she was ready for him. He wanted her, but first he wanted to taste her. He kissed his way down to between her legs. His tongue slipped between her hot folds. He moaned, the vibration caused Kathryn to buck her hips.

"Chakotay." She said. He knew that she was ready for him. He nipped her clit, which caused her to scream out. Then he flicked her nub with his tongue and she screamed again. He could not take it anymore; he kissed his way up her body to her neck and mouth. As he continued to kiss her, he moved between her legs and entered her in a swift move. She gasped and tightened around him. He had to stop for a minute to gain his composer so it was not over before it started. Slowly he began to thrust into his beautiful wife, kissing her mouth, her neck and her nipples. She wrapped her legs around him so he was thrusting deeper inside her. She moaned louder. Chak knew that she was ready to come hard. He loved it when she moaned loud. He picked up his pace so he could join her. As soon as he felt her tighten around him, he arched his back and called out. "Oh, Gods Kathryn!" She screamed "Chakotay" as her orgasm took over and milked his release.

Harry was sitting on our bed, practicing his Clarinet. He put it down when I walked in to our bedroom. He stood up and put his hands around my waist.

"So what do you want to do?" He asked.

"I want a shower and to cuddle in bed."

"Okay, we can do that." He said kissing my neck. Then he said, "You go ahead and shower, while I fix some tea to help settle you. Ok?" I nodded my head as he turned to walk out of the living room.

"Harry?" He turned to me. "I love you." I said.

"I love you too." I walked in to the bathroom, stripping off my clothes and stepping in the shower. I took a hot water shower, letting it run down my body.

I finished, grabbing a towel to dry off. I walked out on to the bedroom, stopping at my dresser and pulling out a t-shirt, shorts and panties. Suddenly I could hear Kathryn calling out Chakotay's name loudly. I smiled; at least someone was making love tonight.

"What are smiling at?" Harry asked coming up behind me and wrapping his arms around me, laying his chin on my shoulder. He started to kiss my neck again.

"Kathryn and Chakotay, How do you know that is my weak spot?" I asked, tilting my head, giving him better access to my neck. His right hand wandered from my waist up to my breast. He drew a circle around my nipple with his finger then traced it down my stomach and to my hot center. I moaned.

"Harry, I really just want to go to bed." I tried to protest but it escaped as a moan.

"I know, just let me help you." He said leading me to our bed. He laid my clothes down and then pushed me back. He kissed me on the lips then moved to my breasts; kissing and nipping them then moved between my legs and dipped his tongue inside. After he brought me to my release he helped me put my panties and t-shirt on.

"Better?" He asked. I nodded already snuggling in to his arms. I managed to get under the blanket before I was out.

Chakotay and Kathryn lay in bed together with the sheet around their waists. Chakotay was drawing circles around her nipples. At some point during their lovemaking, Kathryn's nightgown ended up on the floor.

"You never finished answering my question." Kathryn said. She loved this part of their lovemaking as much when they were doing it.

"What question was that?" He asked. His eyes were closed, but he was enjoying playing with Kathryn's nipples.

"When I came back in from putting the baby down, I asked where you went, but you didn't tell me everything.' Said Kathryn.

"Oh, it was nothing really. I was just thinking that if things were different, that could have been our baby you were putting to bed. Don't get me wrong I totally agree with our decision. But there is still a part of me that wishes." He said as he took her nipple into her mouth.

"I know it is not fair to you Chakotay. I should not ask that of you." Said Kathryn, trying to concentrate on the conversation.

He rolled on top of her again. "I am really not complaining my love." He said as he placed kisses all over her. "We still have… (kiss) a family… (Kiss) We have… (kiss) a daughter… (kiss) and a son-in-law… (kiss) and a grand baby."

"Ahhhh, but is that enough?" She panted.

"Everything with you is enough," He said as he plunged into her.

The next morning I woke up still very sore. I was just finishing getting dressed when Kathryn walked into my bedroom carrying my daughter.

"Good morning, how are you feeling this morning?" She asked.

"Hey, I feel more sore than I did yesterday. How are you? Had a good night last night?" I asked with a crooked sly grin on my face as I kissed my baby girl. Kathryn blushed a little, then said

"Yep we sure did. How about you?" She asked

"I took a shower and past out for the night." I said, still trying to fish for more information.

"You heard us didn't you?" She finally said.

"Yep sure did and it sounded like it was pretty hot and intense." I just smiled at her.

"Ugh, I am going to have to have those walls insulated better." She said laughing.

"Honestly Kathryn, we never hear you. I was standing at the dresser getting some clothes out. Do you ever hear us?" I said quickly, a little self-conscious that they could.

"No, I only ever hear when Dayna wakes."

Relief washed over me. "Well, no worries then." I said taking my baby from her so she could nurse.

 **Chapter 12**

A month later Kathryn, B'Elanna and I finished up the wedding program.

"Hey, let's go to the mess hall and get something to eat you know I am still eating for two." B'Elanna said. I looked at her then Kathryn.

"Um, B'Elanna, its past lunch." I said

"Oh Spring, I am sure Neelix has something we can grab."

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's go!" I said and headed out the door to the turbo lift. I was the first to enter the dark mess hall.

"Hey Kathryn, there are no lights." When all of a sudden the lights turned on

"SURPRISE!" Standing there was Seven of Nine, Sam and Naomi Wildman, the Delaney sisters, then Chakotay, Tom, Neelix, The Doctor and Tuvok, then last but certainly not least the love of my life Harry.

"Spring, it was a surprise for me too." Harry said as he walked up to kiss me.

"Well since both guests of honor are here, let's get this party going. I have been told there are a few Bachelor and Bachelorette parties tonight as well." Kathryn said.

With that, the presents appeared and Harry and I spent the next hour and a half opening them. Tom and B'Elanna gave us cable TV and a high chair. Neelix gave us a couple of throws for our couch. Sam and Naomi gave us blankets, sleepers and a teddy bear for Dayna. The Delaney twins gave us a holodeck program to view in private. Harry just snickered. My most favorite gift came from Chakotay and Kathryn, embroidered Irish Love Knot quilt. They also gave us a playpen for Dayna. Tuvok gave us a Vulcan Kama sutra book with oils and a Vulcan poem book. Harry Blushed.

Kathryn stood and said "With that all out of the way, will the respectable teams, please take your bride or groom and let the parties begin,"

B'Elanna, Seven, and Sam pulled me up from my chair. Kathryn stepped up and blind folded me.

"Kathryn, what is going on?" I asked.

"Don't you trust me?" She said in her husky voice that was full of mischief in to my ear.

"Most of the time." I said as a drink was placed in to my hand and I was led out the door.

"I have a baby to nurse. Just remember that." I said.

"She'll be fine on replicated milk tonight and tomorrow. Now Drink!" B'Elanna said. I took a drink expecting something horrible, but was surprised to find it was a Long Island Ice tea, one of my favorite drinks. The blindfold was removed and I found I had been led to a dance club full of women. I followed Kathryn and B'Elanna to a bar top table where another Long Island Iced Tea was waiting for me. I looked at Kathryn and said, "Are you planning on getting me wasted?"

"That is the idea, yes." She said with a chuckle.

"Well what about you?"

"It's my job to take care of you afterwards." Kathryn said. As I rolled my eyes at her, the lights dimmed and an announcer came over the speakers.

"Welcome Ladies to Guilty Pleasures. Put your hands together for the Doctor of Love. Dr. John!"

B'Elanna was up on her feet clapping and hollering. Kathryn being the elegant lady she was, sat in her chair laughing and clapping. I turned my attention back to the show. I was so embarrassed; all I could do was laugh. My drink was never empty. It wasn't too long after Dr. John came on stage that the room began to sound like I was in a tunnel.

"How are you doing Spring" Samantha Wildman asked.

"I AM DOING GREAT!" I yelled to her.

"Spring, why are you yelling?" Kathryn asked.

"I'M YELLING?" I asked. Kathryn started to laugh, "Why Spring, I do believe you are drunk." I stood up from my stool and swayed a little. "I AM FINE KATHRYN! I WILL BE RIGHT BACK. I NEED TO PEE!" I yelled.

B'Elanna turned to me laughing. "You are going to break the seal? Would you like me to go with you?" She asked.

"NO, I"M A BIG GIRL. I CAN DO MY OWN," I said as I turned from the table. I took one step and landed on my knees. I started to giggle then laughed harder. Kathryn knelt next to me. "Come on Worry Wart, I think your night is over."

"NO KATHRYN, I AM FINE, REALLY. I TRIPPED OVER MY FEET." I said.

"Well at least let me help you to the bathroom." She said. I nodded my head, and then quickly steadied myself against her. She grabbed my hand and led me to the ladies room. She checked her make-up while I was in the stall.

"I AM HAVING SUCH A GOOD TIME KATHRYN." I yelled.

"Spring?"

"WHAT?"

"You are yelling again."

"I AM?" I asked.

"Tone it down," she said.

'OK." I said in a loud whisper. Kathryn just shook her head and laughed. We went back to the show in time for the next act. As usual my drink was full. Two hours later, I was leaning my head against my glass, listening to the conversation around me.

"Captain, I think your girl needs to call it a night if she is going to be walking down the aisle tomorrow." A voice I couldn't identify said.

"I think you're right. Come on, give me a hand," she said.

"Come on Spring, let's get you to bed." B'Elanna said as she took my other arm. I mumbled an incoherent ok and allowed my friends to take me home. The only thing I remember was falling in to bed as someone took off my shoes and pants. Mumbling a thank you, I was asleep instantly.

 **Chapter 13**

When I opened my eyes, I didn't recognize my surroundings at first. I quickly sat up, which was a mistake, because my head began to pound and the room started to spin. I laid back down closing my eyes. I heard the hiss of a hypo spray. Then Kathryn's voice, "Spring this will alleviate the hangover. Wouldn't want you puking your way down the aisle."

"Am I in your quarters, Kathryn?" I asked in a hoarse voice.

"Yes, you are. B'Elanna's asleep on the other couch."

"What time is it?" I whispered."

"6:30. You still have time to sleep. Go back to sleep." She didn't have to tell me twice. I closed my eyes and fell back to sleep. I wasn't sure how long I had been asleep before I was being shaken awake.

"Spring, come on sleepy head. You have a little visitor that would like to say hello to her mommy." Kathryn said. I opened my eyes and saw my daughter in Kathryn's arms. I smiled and sat up, reaching for my daughter. I kissed her head and breathed in her sweet, clean baby smell. How I loved this little girl. Kathryn handed me a bottle. "Here you go. Neelix brought her over as soon as she started to fuss. He figured you would want to feed her."

"Of course I want to feed my girl." I said kissing her head again.

"I am going to go jump in the shower, so you can get done. The big day is here Worry Wart." She said. I looked up at her and smiled. All my dreams were coming true. Had I not jumped timelines, I wouldn't have my daughter, nor would I be marrying my best friend in a few hours.

As I sat feeding my daughter, I leaned my head back and begin to doze.

I opened my eyes when I heard footsteps come into the room. I looked up to see I was back in my old plain white walled bedroom in 2003 and Lori was standing at the door. I jumped up quickly, and then passed out.

"Spring, let me have Dayna. You go get in the shower." Kathryn said taking my child from my arms. I stood up quickly spinning around to see that I was back on Voyager.

"Spring, what is wrong? You look like you have seen a ghost." Kathryn asked as she burped Dayna.

"I, I uh, think, think it was just a bad dream." I said shakily.

"What was it about?" She asked.

"I thought I heard you come back in the room and when I opened my eyes I was in my room back in 2003. My aunt was standing at the door. It just scared me."

"Maybe you should go to sickbay and have the Doctor check you out just to be sure." Kathryn said.

"No, it was just a dream. I am going to go take a shower and start getting ready. I'll be fine." I said turning towards the bedroom. Kathryn just watched me. I walked in to the bathroom closing the door behind me. This couldn't be happening. Maybe I should have gone to see the Doctor, so he could stop me from leaping back. I thought. I leaned back against the door and closed my eyes. No, everything is going to be fine. I pushed myself up off the door and started filling the tub with water. Kathryn heard me turn the water on. She quickly tapped her comm badge.

"Janeway to Chakotay." She said waiting for her husband's reply.

"Yes Kathryn?" Chakotay answered.

"Chakotay, what are you doing right now?"

"Trying to get Harry out of bed and into the bathroom. He had a little too much to drink last night." He said then sensing the worry in Kathryn's voice. "What's going on Kathryn?"

"Meet me in the Ready Room. Janeway out." She said then cut the link. She walked to the bathroom door.

"Spring, Dayna and I are going to go for a walk. You go ahead and relax. We will be back shortly and I will help you get done."

"Kathryn, when are you going to shower and get done?" I yelled through the door.

"I showered already silly remember? Besides I don't have as much to do to get ready. We will be back. Enjoy your bath. We love you Spring." I thought it was strange that she said that, but answered her back.

"I love you guys too. Kiss Dayna for me." I said. I heard the door swish open and close and then there was silence. I leaned back in the tub and closed my eyes. I drift off to sleep.

"And that's K-Bull 93 traffic." My eyes flew open and I sat up. I was back in my room in Layton Utah in 2003 again. I jumped out of the bed and ran up the steps. The house was still dark. I looked down at my clothes. I was wearing a t-shirt and shorts but still had my comm badge pinned to my shirt. I didn't know what day it was. Instead of running upstairs to Lori and Rick's room and scaring them half to death, I went upstairs to look outside to see if anything had changed. But it looked like it did when I jumped timelines almost a year ago. I decided to find the newspaper that should have been delivered this morning. I opened the front door and walked out to the driveway. I quickly opened the paper and looked at the date. It was February 17, 2003. I dropped the paper and just stared at the mountains. I could not believe I had only been gone nine hours from my timeline. I had been on Voyager for over a year. I went back into the house and down to my room and crawled in to my bed and cried. I cried for my daughter. I cried for my husband and Voyager family. I cried myself to sleep.

 **Chapter 14**

Kathryn carried little Dayna on her shoulder as she walked towards the turbo lift.

"Oh sweetie, I really hope Mommy only had a dream and isn't really leaping back and forth." She said kissing the baby's soft head. She stepped on the turbo lift. Dayna began to fuss. Kathryn began to dance around the turbo lift.

"Bridge." The turbo lift stopped at the Bridge, and Kathryn close to tears stepped off with a now screaming Dayna.

"Captain, on the Bridge." The Ensign at the OPS station announced.

"At ease." Kathryn mumbled to no one in particular and kept walking to her Ready Room. Chakotay stood up as Kathryn entered carrying the screaming baby and thrusted her in his arms. Kathryn sat down at her desk and put her hands over her face and let the tears fall. Chakotay kneeled beside her trying to console two of the most important girls in his life.

"Kathryn, talk to me. What's going on?" He said standing up to bounce Dayna, who was crying so hard; she was barely making a sound.

"Spring, was asleep on the couch, and, and she looked like she saw a ghost. I had taken the baby from her and she looked around the room. She said it was just a dream, but she woke up back in 2003 in her room." Kathryn managed to cry. She buried her face against Chakotay's shoulder. He wrapped an arm around his wife, kissing her head while trying to comfort the screaming baby. Kathryn reached up to take Dayna from Chakotay. Then he walked over to the replicator."

"Computer, replicate breast milk, alpha Dayna Spring.' A baby bottle full of warm breast milk appeared. Chakotay picked it up and tested it on his wrist. "Perfect." He said, handing it to Kathryn. She lay the whimpering infant in the crook of her arm and placed the nipple in her mouth. Dayna settled down and drank.

Kathryn sighed at the quietness. "What are you thinking Kathryn?"

"I think Spring jumped back to her timeline Chakotay." Kathryn said looking down at the almost sleeping baby.

"Kathryn, she has had hardly any sleep since you started planning the wedding. I am sure she is still scared as hell she will end up back in her time." Chakotay said brushing a strand of hair behind her ear.

"No. Chakotay, it wasn't like that. She flew off the couch scared; the color had drained from her face." She said hugging the baby to her.

"Come on Kathryn, I'll go with you to talk with her and ask her to go to sickbay to put all our minds at ease. Today is her wedding. We are supposed to have fun." He said kissing her lips. Kathryn nodded, and then stood up, placing hand in Chakotay's.

 **Chapter 15**

I woke up, shaking and shivering, in freezing bath water, I didn't open my eyes. I couldn't, I was afraid of what I would see if I did. I listen to the noises around me. I could hear the low familiar humming of Voyager and the sloshing of water. I was back in the tub, which had turned cold. I could hear voices outside the bathroom door.

"I better go in and check on her Chakotay. That's where we left her over an hour ago." Kathryn said as she walked to the door. She raised her hand to knock when she heard the water sloshing around. "Spring?"

"I am almost done." I said shakily. I was so cold. I didn't think I would ever get warm again.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, yeah, I am." I said, standing up in the tub. I had to catch myself before my knees gave out. I landed in the tub with a big splash. Kathryn and Chakotay were in the bathroom before I knew it.

"What happened?" Kathryn asked.

"Um, Chakotay, could you step out for a minute? So I can at least get a towel wrapped around me?"

"Are you sure you are ok?" He asked with concern.

"For now. Let Kathryn help me and I will come out and talk to you." He hesitated, not liking my answer; but turned towards the door.

"Now tell me what is going on Spring." Kathryn said as she helped me stand up and wrap a towel around me.

"I fell asleep again. I woke up to my clock radio going off back in 2003 again. When I realized where I was, I jumped out of bed and ran upstairs. Everyone was still asleep, so I turned on the TV to see what day it was but that did not tell me so I got the newspaper and checked. It had only been hours that I was gone, not a year. I went back to bed and fell asleep. I woke up freezing cold. I was afraid to open my eyes. But then I heard your voices outside. When I tried to get out of the tub, my legs gave away. I am so cold."

"You're going to sickbay. There's no arguing, Spring. Something is going on here." She said as she led me from the bathroom. She wasn't going to get any argument from me. There was something wrong.

I got dressed, but was still very weak, so Chakotay called for a site-to-site transport to sickbay. I was really shivering now. The Doctor was waiting with his tricorder ready. He saw that I was cold and grabbed a blanket to wrap around me.

"Spring, have a little too much to drink last night?" He said beginning his scan.

"I am sure I did Doctor. Now, I a jumping timelines." I snapped. Kathryn and Chakotay just looked at me.

"Spring, I was just trying to lighten your mood. The Captain had already informed me of what was going on. Your cells are in temporal time fluxuation. That is why you keep jumping timelines. A few tests and I should be able to fix it.

"Umm Doctor in case you have forgotten, I am getting married in less than three hours. If I am going to leap back to my time, I am going to marry Harry. HARRY!" I said realizing we hadn't talked to him yet. I looked at Kathryn.

"It's ok Spring. Chakotay will go get him. We can postpone the wedding." Kathryn said taking Dayna from Chakotay.

"Let me have her Kathryn. No, I don't want to postpone it. If I am going to leap back, I want to be married to Harry. I want him to be Dayna's daddy. And if he's not willing, then Kathryn I want you and Chakotay to raise her." I said holding my arms out for my daughter. I took my daughter and hugged her tight. The thought I could possibly lose her forever hurt so badly.

"You know Harry will. And we will all be there to help him."

Harry came running in Sickbay with Chakotay, Tom and B'Elanna following close behind.

"Spring! What's going on?"

"Hey, you're not supposed to see me before the wedding, its bad luck." I said trying to lighten the mood.

"Stop." He said quietly.

"I'm sorry. I am just freaking out a little here.

"It is ok baby, just tell me."

I jumped off the bio bed. I hugged my daughter tighter to my chest. I could not speak. The words would not come out of my mouth. I buried my face in my daughter's hair.

"Spring." Kathryn said in a gentle but stern voice. "You need to tell him. He needs to know what's going on." She said. I knew she was right. I nodded my head and turn to my husband to be. Harry came over and pulled us in to his arms.

"Harry, I have leapt back to my timeline twice already." I looked at his face masked with concern.

"Are you sure? Maybe you were just dreaming. Life has been pretty crazy these last few weeks." He said.

"No, it wasn't a dream Harry. The Doctor scanned me when I came in; my cells are in a temporal flux. He ran some tests."

"He will be able to help you. He was able to help Kes when she was jumping back."

"Harry, I want you to promise me something. I want you to promise you will love and raise Dayna as your own. Tell her how much I loved and wanted her, I want her to know the truth about everything." I said with tears running down my face. "You know I will."

"If you will have me, I want to still marry you today." I hugged our daughter so tight to my chest that she began to squirm and cry. B'Elanna walked up to me and reached for my daughter.

"No, don't take her." I said clinging to my daughter.

"I'm not taking her anywhere Spring." B'Elanna said. She put Dayna's pacifier in her mouth and began talking to the baby.

"Oh baby Dayna, there's no need to cry. No way. Everything is ok." She danced around Sickbay with the baby resting on her growing belly. All I could do was laugh. I knew that if I did leap back for good, my daughter would be well taken care of.

"Of course I still want to marry you. Are you sure you are up to it today?"

"Today maybe all I have." Harry's face dropped at the realization I could possibly be right. He just hugged me.

"Well, then I think we need to get the show on the road." Kathryn said, coming up and putting her arms around us.

"Well I will see you at the altar." Harry said, kissing me on the lips then turning to B'Elanna, he kissed Dayna on the head and walked out of Sickbay with Tom and Chakotay following.

"You can count on it Harry!" I called after him.

 **Chapter 16**

The plan was quite simple, Dayna would stay with Kathryn and Chakotay after the wedding reception until Harry and I got back from our honeymoon. With all things considered, we were taking things one day at a time. Kathryn, B'Elanna and I stood in the middle of Kathryn's bedroom adjusting the train on my dress. Dayna lay in her playpen kicking and cooing, with a full belly.

"Spring, I can't believe how gorgeous this dress has turned out. Harry's jaw will drop when he sees you walking down the aisle." Kathryn said as she finished smoothing out my dress. I looked in the mirror. Butterflies began to flutter in my stomach. I was afraid I wouldn't make it through the night let alone the ceremony.

"Spring, its time to go." B'Elanna said picking Dayna up out of her playpen. I turned to look at my friend holding my child on her pregnant belly.

"Ok, give me a minute." I said.

"Do you need me to stay Spring?" Kathryn asked.

"No, go ahead. I will catch up." I said looking at my friend. Kathryn looked at me concerned, but then turned and walked out of the bedroom. A few seconds later, I heard the doors to the quarters swish open then shut. I turned to the view port, watching the stars streak by. I had been on Voyager for almost a year now. I wasn't sure how much time had passed in my own timeline. I was scared. For the first time in a long time I prayed.

"God, I know it's been a long time. I am coming to you because I have a problem. Please help the Doctor find a cure, to keep me from leaping back to my time line. Everything that I ever wanted in my life is here, in this century, in this timeline. I don't want to lose my daughter and husband. Please help my family deal with this. Amen" I cried.

I didn't realize that Kathryn had been standing at the bedroom door.

"Spring," She said. I turned around to look at my friend. All I could do was nod my head to give her the assurance that I was fine.

"You know, if you keep that up, I'll have to redo our makeup." She said laughing through her own tears. She walked over to me and pulled me in to a hug.

"I love you Worry Wart."

"I love you too Kathryn. Now we better get to the holodeck, or Harry is going to think I left him at the altar. Kathryn just nodded her head at me and walked out the door.

We arrived at the holodeck and Kathryn walked on in. I stopped at the doors.

"Spring? What is it?" She asked turning to me.

"I am scared."

"It's ok. Everything is perfect in there. So let's go." I nodded my head and followed Kathryn. We walked in to a reception hall foyer. Instead of the wedding being in the hall, it was out in the courtyard on the beach. B'Elanna and Chakotay were waiting for us. She was my Bride's Maid and Kathryn was the Maid of Honor. Chakotay was going to walk me down the aisle and give me away.

"Everything ok?" He asked looking at us suspiciously.

"Everything is fine! Just a few last minute jitters and she needed a breather to pull it all together. Now let me get out there and tell Tuvok we are ready, and then we can get the party started." Kathryn said, reaching up to kiss Chakotay, then me. I watched as she walked out to the beach. In a few minutes she was back.

"Ok, we are good to go." She said, and then stuck her head out the door and the music started. Kathryn then B'Elanna walked out. Once they were at the altar, the Wedding March started.

"Ready?" Chakotay asked as he offered me his arm. I nodded and we were out the doors.

The Wedding March started to play from somewhere close. I looked down the aisle at my beloved Harry. He had a huge smile on his face. Dayna was sitting on Naomi Wildman's lap content. Thank goodness for small miracles. Chakotay gave my hand to Harry then lifted my veil whispering.

"I proud of you our Worry Wart. I hope you will find as much happiness with Harry as I have with Kathryn." Then he kissed my cheek. Tuvok was officiating since I wanted Kathryn to be my Maid Of Honor.

"Some say we choose our paths. Others will tell you our paths choose us. But when it comes to love, we have no control over whom we fall in love with. And so as it is, this path chose Ensign Harry Kim and Spring Koeneman to spend the rest of their days as one soul." He finished then nodded at Harry. He stepped closer to me, grabbing my other hand then looking in my eyes.

"Spring, the first time I saw you, I was intrigued to say the least. I had to get to know you. The first time I was with you, I knew I wanted to spend my whole life with you. I was ready to be Dayna's father. I cherish the memory of you allowing me to be there when she entered the world. I love her as if I had a part in her creation. I hope we can have more like her. You are my best friend, soul mate, and lover. I will honor and cherish you all the days of my life. Whether it is in sickness or health. I promise to love you forever, no matter what our future may hold. I am honored that you chose to be my wife and best friend. I promise to love Dayna as my own all the days of her life."

I had to wait a minute to gather my emotions. I listened to the surf and sea gulls all around us.

"Harry," My voice cracked with emotion. "The day I met you, I knew I was going to spend forever with you. As I watch you with Dayna, I know you love her as your own. I know you will make a good father and husband to us. I also know, no matter what our future may hold, I can count on you always. I promise to love and cherish you forever through whatever life may throw at us. You are my friend, lover, my soul mate, my equal." I made it through my vows. Tuvok began speaking again.

"Please present the rings." Kathryn handed me the ring box with Harry's band inside.

"This ring represents the circle of life. And just like a circle, life goes on. Wear this as a reminder of the love you share and the life you chose to live together. By the power invested in me by Starfleet and the Federation of Planets, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride." Harry lifted my veil and kissed my lips. His hands trailed down my back to my fanny, pulling me closer to him, letting me know what lay ahead tonight after the party.

"May I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Harry Kim." Tuvok said. The crowd erupted in to a cheer, bringing Harry and I out of our own little world. We blushed; realizing our friends and family had just witnessed our desire.

"Let the party begin!" Kathryn said and the music began to play. Naomi brought Dayna over to us. Harry took her in his arms.

"I am your Daddy now. What do you think of that Dayna?" He kissed her little head. "I love you so much baby girl." He turned and handed her to me.

"There's my big girl." I said pulling her closer to me. "I bet you are ready to eat, and then Naomi will take you home and give you a bath and read a book. Harry, I am going to go feed this little girl before we begin our party."

"I'll come with you." Harry said grabbing my hand, and we walked out in to the hallway to the bathroom.

The bathroom had a lounge area with couches and chairs. I settled on the big overstuffed couch.

"Harry, come and undo the top of my dress so I can nurse her." I said with a smile. A little teasing before the party wouldn't hurt. Harry reached behind me, undoing the zipper. I slipped the top down and Harry groaned.

"What's the matter Harry?" I said as I placed Dayna at my breast. She began sucking greedily.

"As if you didn't know, you little minx." He said. I laughed and turned my attention to our baby. "You were hungry little girl." I said as I leaned down and kissed her cheek. Harry sat beside me, his hand brushing our daughter's head, and then moving to my free breast. He placed his hand over the nipple rubbing it with his thumb, then leaning down and taking it in his mouth.

I moaned "Harry. You keep that up and we will never make it to the reception." He looked up at me and smiled deviously.

"That's the plan." He said bending back down to take my nipple in his mouth.

"Harry Kim, our friends are out there waiting for us. Your daughter is here in my arms nursing. I don't think she should be seeing her daddy do these things to her mommy." I said laughing at my husband. My husband. I had the most important things in my life right here with me.

Harry continued his assault. I should have stopped him, but I didn't. Before I knew it, the bathroom door opened and Kathryn and B'Elanna walked in.

"Here you are...Oh, I uh, oh..." Kathryn said stopping abruptly at the sight. B'Elanna running in to her. Harry quickly sat up and covered us up. I felt my face turn hot. Harry quickly got up.

"Uh, Spring, I am going to return to the reception." He said and walked out of the bathroom. I looked up at my friends. My facing turned redder than before. I smiled shyly at them.

"Hi, uh guys" I said looking at my lap.

"Well, it looks like the honeymoon started early." B'Elanna said with a smile on her face.

"It would have if you guys hadn't of walked in when you did. Well B'Ela you have seen what I got now."

She rolled her eyes. "As if Tom and I never did that." She said as she patted her belly.

"Well you guys didn't get caught by your two best friends." I said.

"No worse. We got caught by Tuvok in Engineering." B'Elanna said laughing. I started laughing at the memory of the episode. What the audience wasn't shown I thought.

Kathryn laughed and said, "Oh yeah, I remember that. When those aliens were doing experiments on us. They turned your hormones on full force."

Dayna had fallen asleep. Kathryn took her from me so I could get dressed. B'Elanna helped my zip up my dress.

"Ok, all situated now?" Kathryn asked with her hand on the door. I nodded and followed my friends back to my reception.

 **Chapter 17**

The crew was mingling with each other, chatting, drinking and eating appetizers. Waiting for the newlyweds to start the celebration. I left my friends and went to find my husband. He was sitting at the wedding party table talking to Tom. I sat beside him, running my hand up his leg. He jumped a little then place his hand over mine, guiding it to the bulge in the middle of his dress pants. I smiled at him. Tom stood, tapping his glass.

"Can I get everyone's attention please?" Kathryn and B'Elanna joined the table and sat down. Tom waited for the crew to settle down then continued.

"When I first came aboard Voyager five years ago, Harry became my best friend. When he first told me he was in love with Spring, I was happy for him and encouraged him to develop his relationship with her. I knew Spring would be good for him. He was so excited that he was able to be there when Dayna was born, he couldn't wait to do it again." The crew chuckled at that. "When I first met Spring, it was the night she had arrived on Voyager. I was thrilled to have someone who shared my love of the twenty-first century. She was scared and unsure, but quickly became a part of our crew and family. I love these two as my own brother and sister. I am honored to be a part of their lives. There is a tradition back where Spring came from, anytime during the reception, the guests can bang on the table to get the bride and groom to kiss. So that is your job tonight! A toast to the newlyweds, may they love each other unconditionally and give Dayna a little brother or sister soon." Harry blushed and I giggled. Tom never ceased to amaze me. Kathryn stood next.

"Spring has become my daughter that I never had. She has involved me in some of the most intimate parts of her life; her life in the twenty-first century, and the birth of her child. She became our "Little Worry Wart." She said as she took Chakotay's hand. "We have butt heads over several occasions. She helped bring Commander Chakotay and me together. She has become the second love of my life. I thank God every day, for allowing her to leap to our time, to become one of us. When I first met Harry Kim, he was fresh out of the Academy. I had to worry about him spraining something every time I walked on the Bridge. He has come a long way since that wet behind the ears Ensign. When I first realize Harry's feeling for Spring, it was when we had contacted that virus. My suspicions were confirmed when right after Dayna was born; he came to the Commander and me and asked if he could have Spring's hand in marriage. It takes a lot of courage to go to the love of your life's parents and ask for her hand. I am proud that Chakotay and I were put in that category. Although, I will have you know, I am not old enough to have a daughter Spring's age. I want to pledge a toast to this young couple. Never go to bed angry, love enough, and don't take each other for granted. You never know how long we have. Oh, a little brother or sister for Dayna is good too." The room broke out in to laughter then began to bang on the tables.

I looked at Harry. He was sitting there with a huge grin on his face. I leaned in to him, kissing his mouth, and then slipping my tongue between his lips. My hand slid under the table and cupped him. He moaned quietly in to my mouth. He pulled back and looked at me then nuzzled my neck.

"You better be careful. We may have to leave the party and start the honeymoon." he whispered to me.

"That is a good plan." I said and turned back to our friends. It was now my turn to stand and make a little speech.

"Never in my wildest dreams, would I have thought that I would end up 375 years in the future and pregnant for that matter. I fell in love with Harry the first time I saw him. We started out as the best of friends. He was there when our daughter entered the world. He stood by me when I was at my craziest. He stands by me now, knowing this could be our last night together. And that he may have to raise our precious daughter by himself. I love him with all my heart mind and strength." I said, and then turn to Chakotay and Kathryn.

"I don't know where to begin with Kathryn and Chakotay. If Kathryn hadn't been so accepting of me when I first arrived, I wouldn't be standing here today. She has been my friend, my mom and my lifesaver. It is true, we have butted heads several times, but in the end we saw the light and forgave each other. Chakotay has been the level headed one out of us all. He's been my dad through all this. I just want you both to know how much I love you, and how much I appreciated all you have done for Dayna and me. I know that Dayna is in good hands between you and Harry. Tom and B'Elanna you've been the closest I have to a brother and sister. Thank you." I said with tears in my eyes. Kathryn and B'Elanna were both crying. I sat down and grabbed Harry's hand. He squeezed then stood up to make his speech.

"I'll make this quick so we can get to the fun part. I love Spring with all my heart and I thank God every day for having her and Dayna in my life. So with that said, let's dance!" The DJ started the music. Harry led me out to the dance floor and for the first time we danced as husband and wife to Tim McGraw and Faith Hill's song 'It's Your Love'. When the song ended, the tempo picked up and the dance floor was crowded.

The night was still going strong when Harry and I decided to sneak away to our quarters. Dayna had been taken to Kathryn and Chakotay's quarters for the night.

"Harry, I want to check on Dayna one more time. Samantha said she was kind of grouchy tonight. I thought maybe we could stay in our own quarters instead of the holodeck." I said.

"Sure honey, I don't care just as long as we are together." He said.

Dayna was sleeping when we checked on her. I reached down and smoothed her hair back. Her forehead was hot to the touch.

"Harry, she has a fever. We need to get her to Sickbay." I said.

My sweet husband bent down and picked her up out of her crib. Cradling her in his arms, we headed towards Sickbay.

 **Chapter 18**

The Doctor was sitting at his desk working when we walked in, "Ah the newlyweds. The ceremony was beautiful, I am just sorry I couldn't stay longer at the reception. Well Spring, I have a solution. But why are you here now?" He said not noticing Dayna in her daddy's arms.

"That is great news Doc but I am here because Dayna is sick, and I don't want to leave her for Kathryn and Chakotay to take care of while I am away." He grabbed his tricorder and began scanning the fussing baby.

"Nothing to worry about Spring, just a virus. I will give her a shot of this hypo spray and she will feel better in a couple of days. We have to let the virus run its course. As for you, I have developed a serum that will keep you from leaping for about 72 to 96 hours. Then I can place you in temporal stasis, which shouldn't last more than an hour or two." He said as he placed the hypo spray against my neck.

"Well, can't you just place her in stasis now and get it over with?" Harry asked.

"No we have to let the serum run through your system first. Besides it's your honeymoon. You can spend it together. So go and enjoy your time together and don't worry about leaping,"

"Thank you Doctor." I said reaching up and placing a kiss on his cheek. He blushed.

"Well, have a good night and don't worry about Dayna. There's no reason she can't stay with the Captain and Commander." He said then walked back in to his office.

I took Dayna from her Daddy's arms.

"Come on Sweet Pea; let's get you back to bed. Kathryn and Chakotay will be coming home soon." We walked out of Sickbay and headed to the turbo lift.

We stepped off the turbo lift and bumped in to Kathryn and Chakotay.

"Spring, we were just coming down to Sickbay. Samantha said Dayna was sick. Is everything ok?" Kathryn asked.

"Yeah, she just has a bug, nothing to worry about. The Doctor gave her some medicine and sent us home." I said. We continued to walk to our quarters. "The Doctor also found a solution to keep me from leaping. He made a serum then in three to four days, I will be placed in stasis. Everything should be fine after that."

"Oh Worry Wart, that is great! I am so happy." Kathryn said hugging me. "Do we still get to keep Dayna tonight?"

"If you still want her." I said.

Harry stepped from his conversation with Chakotay and said, "Yes Spring, let them take her. I want to spend time with you." I looked at my husband and laughed.

"Well, there's your answer." I said handing the baby to Kathryn. "We will be right next door, if you need us."

"No you won't. You are going to spend your honeymoon on the holodeck. We cleared the crew out and your honeymoon program is running. Spring, don't worry, the Doctor said you wouldn't leap again. It will be all right." Kathryn said. She pulled me in to her arms, squishing my daughter. "I am keeping you Worry Wart. You are here to stay."

I pulled back and looked at this woman who had become my surrogate mother in the last year. Chakotay leaned over and squeezed my arm reassuringly. The Command team turned with my daughter in their arms and headed back to their quarters.

Harry offered me his arm. "Well my beautiful wife, shall we go and enjoy our wedding night?"

I took his arm and smiled. "Of course my dear husband."

The holodeck was indeed deserted. No signs of a party were visible. The program that Kathryn and B'Elanna had created for us was already running. We walked in to a hotel room suite. The room was gorgeous. The king-size bed was on the middle of the far wall, with a nightstand on each side of it. To the left of the bed was a heart shape Jacuzzi that was already filled and running and then the door to the bathroom. To the right of the bed was a couch and chairs with a table. On the table was a bouquet of red roses, a chilling bottle of champagne, with two stem glasses and a plate with chocolate covered strawberries, and then a PADD lay next to it. I picked the PADD up and read it.

" _Spring and Harry,_

 _Here is a little treat on us for your special night. If you look in the nightstands next to the bed, you will find two bags with your names on them. The bags have lots of surprises in them to use or share with each other._

 _We love you guys and we are so happy for you! Enjoy your night and don't worry about Dayna._

 _Love,_

 _Chakotay and Kathryn_

 _Tom and B'Elanna"_

I laughed as I handed the PADD to Harry. I walked over to the nightstand, and opened the drawer. Inside there was a plain brown paper bag with my name on it. I opened the bag and looked inside. I felt myself blush at all the surprises. Harry was going to die when he saw this. I closed the bag and place it back in the drawer. Harry stood looking at me with a grin on his face.

"Now I know if it made you blush, then I might have a heart attack." I got up and walked over to him placing my arms around his waist.

"But you will enjoy every minute of it." I said kissing his lips. "I want to freshen up, then practice making a baby brother or sister for Dayna." I pulled away from him and walked in to the bathroom closing the door behind me. My overnight bag was sitting on the floor with another PADD.

" _Spring,_

 _We took the liberty of packing for you!_

 _Love,_

 _Kathryn and B'Elanna"_

I looked in the bag and found it empty except for a toothbrush and toothpaste. All I could do was laugh. I washed my and face and brushed my teeth. I took my dress off and walked out wearing my slip and bra. Harry had already untied his tie and a few buttons on his shirt.

"Are you trying to tempt me?" He said moving slowly towards me while working on the rest of his shirt. I smiled innocently "Me? I thought maybe we could start with the nice Jacuzzi that is already running. It's a shame to let it go to waste." I reached behind me and unclasped my bra, letting it fall to the floor exposing my swollen milk filled breasts.

Harry gasped and was pulling me to him before I realized what was happening. He took my nipple in his mouth and began to suckle. The sensation caused my other breast to start leaking. He quickly moved to that nipple and took it in to his mouth. I moaned. I pulled his shirt off his shoulders and let it drop on the floor. Harry had already started to remove my slip and pantyhose. He was surprised to see that I had nothing on underneath. He growled and knelt in front of me. He lifted my leg over his shoulder to give him better access to my wet folds. His tongue flicked my swollen nub sending a shiver through me. My knee almost buckled from the sensation. When we had finally set a wedding date, we made a promise to each other that we would wait until the wedding night to make love again. It had been a long month.

As he worked me to frenzy, he took off the rest of his clothes. He moved to my lips, then picked me up, carried me over the Jacuzzi and stepped in, submerging us in the hot bubbling water.

"Oh Harry Kim, I love you so much." I said as I kissed his neck. Then moved to his chest taking his nipple in my mouth and teasing it with my tongue. My hand slipped under the water and cupped his sack. He moaned in to my hair. His hands moved down my back to my rear end then to their final destination. He slowly slipped a finger inside me, using his thumb to rub my swollen nub.

I gasped as his finger entered me. At that moment I needed him so bad, I stood pulling him up with me. I reached for the towel and stepped out of the Jacuzzi.

"Harry, I need you right now, I don't want to wait any more." I said as I lead him to the bed.

"Oh mama, I want you too." He said as he took over and gently laid me on the bed, then laid next me. He kissed my lips then moved to my neck.

"Harry, my sexy lover, you don't understand, I want to skip the foreplay for now." He looked up from my neck and smiled, then positioned himself over me. In one quick hard thrust he entered me. I gasped. I placed my legs around his back as he began to thrust deep inside me. As he moved he looked at me and said, "Baby, why couldn't you wait?"

"I don't know. I just needed you inside me. I can't explain it. I guess I was scared, that it would be the last time. And I don't want to forget."

"It's ok." was all he said and took my nipple in to his mouth again

 **Chapter 19**

We laid tangled in the sheets together in the afterglow of our lovemaking.

"I love you." Harry said suddenly.

"I love you too." I said looking up from his chest to his face. He had his eyes closed and his hand was softly rubbing my naked thigh. Instead of laying my head back down, I took his nipple in my mouth.

"Again?" He asked in surprise.

"I don't know what it is; it's a hunger that needs to be fed. I can't help it." I said.

"Hey hey hey, I am not complaining." He said, "Maybe it's that serum the Doc gave you." I rolled on to my husband. "Could be." I said between placing kisses down his chest. I scooted down to his belly leaving a trail around his bellybutton and worked my way down to his hairline.

"So you want to play now huh?" Harry asked with mischief in his voice. "Hold on a second." He sat up and leaned over the side of the bed, opening the nightstand drawer and pulled out our paper bags.

"Let's see what we have to play with. It would be such a waste not to use these. Besides I know the Captain and B'Elanna will ask you anyway."

"Oh, and like Tom and Chakotay won't ask you?" I said placing a kiss on his lips.

What he pulled out of his bag shocked me. I had never seen anything like it before. It was a soft studded ring with a small flip switch.

"Harry what is that?" I asked, eyeing the contraption. "This is how you use it." He said placing it on his now hard manhood, and then pushed me back on to the bed. He kneeled in between my legs then right before entering me, he reached down and turned on the little switch. I could feel the vibration as the tip of his penis slowly worked its way deep inside.

"OH, Harry," I gasped. The sensations between the vibrating, and the studs was a little too much for me to handle. My orgasm started to build before he had even pulled out. He thrust again and quickly brought me over the edge. I moan his name loudly, which helped him come as well. He emptied his hot seed inside then collapsed on top of me panting.

"Oh gods Harry, that was totally amazing." I said as we lay there still joined.

"I was afraid that I wouldn't be able to wait for you." He said as he kisses my nipple. He rolled off me and we snuggled in each other's arms and fell sleep.

I woke suddenly, looking at my surroundings. I jumped out of bed naked and screamed. "NO!" I heard footsteps above me running down the steps. Lori burst in to my room and looked at me. I grabbed my blanket off my bed.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"This, this isn't happening! I have to get back there to get my baby.

"Spring, what are you talking about? You must have been dreaming." Lori asked.

"What is the date Lori?" I asked.

"It's February 17th, Spring. I was wondering why you were not up yet. Maybe you should call in sick. You don't look too well this morning." I nodded my head and sat down on the bed and reached for the phone. After I made the call, I went upstairs to shower. I stood in the shower and cried. I shouldn't have leaped back. In the year that I had been gone, I had not even been gone from my timeline for 24 hours. I looked down at my breasts and saw that they were still filled with milk. I immediately started to think of Dayna, and they began to leak. I washed up and got out of the shower. Lori was standing with a towel.

"Spring, what is going on? You are full of milk." she said concerned.

"I don't think you would believe me if I told you Lori." I said as the tears welled up in my eyes.

"Try me." My sweet aunt said.

As I dried off, I began to tell Lori what I had been through in the last year. She looked at me with wide eyes.

"See, I knew you wouldn't believe me. I am going to go back to bed for a while." I said. I went back down stairs and crawled back in my bed and fell asleep.

Lori came down to my room a few hours later with a coffee.

"Here, I thought maybe you might like a drink." She said as she handed the coffee to me and sat on the bed next to me.

"So how old is your baby?" She asked me. I knew she was trying to understand everything I had just told her.

"She is three months old. I was three months pregnant when I arrived on Voyager."

"What did you name her?"

"Her name is Dayna. I was on my honeymoon when I leaped back here. Am I ever going to see her or my husband again?" I started crying.

"I, uh I don't know Spring. Obvious you do have a baby, because you have milk. Which you did not have yesterday."

"I still can't believe it has been less then twenty-four hours since I left."

"That is strange, and you had been on Voyager for a year?" She asked.

"Yes." I said. I stood up and stretched, then started looking for some clothes to wear. I was not used to the clothes from my closet and they felt much too big on me.

The next few days went by in a blur. My aunt tried to keep me cheered up and busy so I did not have time to think about my family in the future. I managed to get a doctor's note to miss work all week. I knew eventually I was going to have to go back. My life on Voyager was gone. I missed my husband and baby but I knew that my sweet baby was loved and being taken care of. Just not by me.

I was in my room changing the sheets on my bed, and thinking about Dayna when I looked down to see my shirt was soaking wet from my milk. I just sat down and cried myself to sleep.

There was a bright light shining in my eyes when I started to wake up. I kept my eyes closed to listen to what was going on.

"She is going to be alright Captain, another hour in the stasis machine and she will realize where she is and the dream she has been stuck in will fade." The Doctor said. My eyes flew open to see Kathryn and Harry standing over me.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Harry asked as he ran his hand over my head.

"I don't know" My voice cracked. "What happened? How did I get back here? Where is Dayna? I need to see her right now."

"You have been unconscious for seven days. The Doc has you in stasis right now. After the last time we made love, you didn't wake up. I called for an emergency transport to sickbay. The doctor said you had an allergic reaction to the serum. But you're fine now."

"When did I leap back? I have been back in my time for over a week. When I arrived back in my time, my aunt noticed I had milk. I told her what I had been through in the last year. But it was only the morning of February 17th again; I was not even gone 24 hours. Why am I only gone for such a short time there and it has been a year here? " I asked crying.

"No love, you didn't leap. I have been here by your side since the emergency transport. You never left sickbay."

"Sweet Girl, Harry is right. You did not leap. I have been here everyday too and you have been here the whole time. The serum worked. You are fine now." Kathryn said as she placed her hand on my bare shoulder.

"Where's Dayna?" I asked again "I need to see her. Where are my clothes?" I said in a hoarse whisper.

"Sweetie, you were transported from your holodeck honeymoon program, Harry wasn't able to dress you before, so he wrapped you in a sheet and brought you in. Neelix has Dayna, I will have him take her to Chakotay." She said as she slapped her comm badge. "Janeway to Neelix."

"Yes Captain?" Neelix answered.

"Will you please take Dayna to Commander Chakotay and have him bring her to sick bay. Her mommy needs to see her."

"Right away Captain. Neelix out." He said Kathryn turned back to me. I was so embarrassed that I had to be emergency beamed to sickbay without clothes.

"What's wrong Spring?" Kathryn asked.

"I am a little embarrassed. Was anyone in sickbay when I was transported?" I asked.

"There was no one here Spring, I assure you. I made sure you were covered when you came in." The Doctor said.

"Spring, The Doctor said you could return to you quarters as soon as the stasis is done. I want you to take a few more days before you report for duty." I started to protest, but Kathryn cut me off quickly.

"That is an order Spring. Doctor's and Captain's." She said and left it at that. The Doctor walked over with his tricorder in hand. "The stasis cycle is complete. You can return to your quarters. You are on complete bed rest for the next two days." I nodded my head and looked to see Chakotay entering sickbay with my daughter in his arms. I sat up on the biobed and Kathryn handed me my robe. Once I had it on, she helped me stand up. My legs were real shaky and weak, so Harry and Kathryn each took an arm to help me walk to the turbo lift. Chakotay followed with the baby.

Once we reached our quarters, Harry helped me shower and get into our bed while Kathryn gave Dayna a bath so I could feed her. Then she made sure I had something to eat as well. I had lost weight while I was unconscious for so long.

"Do you need anything else Spring? Do you want me to take Dayna for the night?" Kathryn asked

"No. Please don't, I've missed her. Thank you Kathryn for taking care of Dayna while I was in Sickbay." I said.

"You know I don't mind taking care of this little girl. Just like I don't mind taking care of you." She said as she laid her hand on the baby's head.

"I know. I just want you to know I appreciate all you do for us." I said, tearing up.

"I know you do Worry Wart. Well if you need anything tonight, don't hesitate to call me, ok?" She asked.

"I will, I promise." I said. Kathryn leaned down and kissed the baby, then me. She turned and walked out of the room. Harry crawled in to bed beside us.

"How do you feel?" He asked.

"Weird, tired, and weak. But other than that I am ok." I said with a smirk.

"Good." He said and leaned in to kiss me on the lips.

When Dayna finished nursing, we all snuggled down in the bed together. Harry and Dayna fell asleep, but I couldn't. I lay there and looked at my family I had almost lost.

"Computer, what time is it?" I asked quietly.

"The time is 0100 hours." The computer chirped.

"Locate Captain Janeway."

"Captain Janeway is awake in her quarters." I quietly crawled out of bed, picked up Dayna and put her in her crib. I covered Harry up, then put my robe on and went next door to Kathryn and Chakotay's quarters. I rang the chime and waited.

"Come." Her voice came from the other side of the door. The door swished open and I walked in. She looked up from the PADD she was reading.

"Spring, what are you doing out of bed?"

"I couldn't sleep. I'm afraid to sleep." I blurted.

She patted the couch for me to sit next to her. She placed her arm around me and I snuggled in to her. I laid my head on her shoulder.

"Why are you afraid? The Doctor said you are fine. You won't leap anymore." Kathryn said softly.

"I know he did, but it seems every time I closed my eyes, was when it happened, I don't want to leave my family again. I didn't want to wake Harry and the baby so I came over here."

"It will be all right Spring." We sat there quiet for a minute.

"What are you reading?" I asked.

'B'Elanna's engineering report. I have fallen behind on my reports."

"Because of me. Are you sure you want me? I seem to cause a lot of problems." I said laughing.

"No more than the usual. Besides, you help keep my personal life interesting." she said with a crooked smile on her lips. "Now let me finish this up and we can go for a walk ok?" I nodded my head. The next thing I knew, Kathryn was covering me up with a blanket and calling for lights off.

"Spring, I am going to bed." She whispered.

I mumbled an incoherent "Thank you." and fell in to a peaceful sleep.

 **Chapter 20**

The coldness of the bed woke Harry. He rolled over to pull the covers up but found the bed empty. He knew his wife and child were in the bed when he fell asleep. He got up and found his baby daughter asleep in her crib. He checked the bathroom then walked out in to the living room. Harry began to panic. He knew it was late but he needed to find his wife.

"Computer locate Ensign Spring Kim." Harry called to the computer.

"Ensign Spring Kim is on deck 9 section 121." The computer answered.

Harry knew that was Captain Janeway and Commander Chakotay's quarters. What he didn't know was why his wife was over there.

The sound of an alarm going off somewhere in the room made me stir. I opened my eyes and didn't recognize my surroundings. I jumped up from where I had been sleeping, knocking the PADDS off the coffee table. All of the sudden the lights came on and I found Kathryn standing in her bedroom door in her nightgown.

"Spring, sweetie, what is wrong?" she asked with concern.

"I, I uh sorry, I knocked the PADDS off the table when I jumped up." I said shakily. Kathryn walked over to me and placed her hand on my arm.

"It's ok Spring. Don't you remember you came over earlier because you were afraid to sleep? You fell asleep while waiting for me to finish reading the engineering report. I just didn't have the heart to wake you."

"Kathryn, I am sorry. I didn't mean to wake you." I said.

"It's ok. I am going back to bed. I took the day off. Chakotay has bridge duty this morning."

"I am going back to my own bed. Good night Kathryn."

"Good Night Sweetie." She said and walked back to her room. I went back to my quarters and snuggled down in bed next to Harry. I arrived for my first duty shift two days later.

I had been on duty for over a month now. I had a routine, each morning I would arrive early and gather what I needed for the day. The first few weeks had been quiet. But this morning showed we were getting close to the Krenim. I walked around the bridge gathering the reports, I would need to present to the Command team. The rest of the Alpha shift began to arrive. Chakotay and Harry walked in together. Kathryn was the last to arrive.

"Good Morning. Report." She said. She was in a very good mood. She listened to the gamma shift report then turned to me and said, "Well Spring, you get to work your magic finally. Let's meet in the Ready Room. Chakotay, Tuvok. Please join us. Harry you have the bridge."

Harry stepped away from his station and took over the Captain's chair. Kathryn and I headed towards her Ready Room with Chakotay and Tuvok in tow.

"Spring, do you want a drink or something?" She asked as she walked to the replicator.

"A bottle of water please." I said.

"What about you Tuvok?"

"I am fine Captain." He said.

She walked over to the couch with our drinks and sat down next to me. Tuvok pulled up the chair and Chakotay sat on the other side of Kathryn.

"Ok Spring, Now as I said before, this is only to be discussed between the four of us. Then Chakotay and I will decide if the rest of the Senior Officers need to know." Kathryn said seriously.

"The question that remains now is where we are in the timeline." I said.

"It is star date 51060.5. December 2376." Tuvok said.

"How much do you want to know?" I said looking at my hands.

"Kathryn, I think it would be best if we concentrated on right now. We are to the point where Neelix doesn't know much more of this sector of space." Chakotay said.

I couldn't sit anymore. I got up and began to pace.

"In about three days we are going to enter an area of space where we will meet a species called the Krenim. You should be writing this down so we have it when the time comes. The Krenim have chronoton-based torpedoes which exist in a state of temporal flux. They will penetrate _Voyager_ 's shields, badly damaging the ship. It will be known as the Year of Hell. Because Seven was able to create temporal shields which will hold against the torpedoes we will have messed up the time line, he will take Chakotay and Tom as his trophies before he tries to destroy us." I said. I stopped pacing and looked at the Command team and Tuvok.

"What do we do to stop them?" Tuvok asked.

"Well eventually, after a few months we finally get in touch with Tom and Chakotay. They know how to dismantle the Krenim time ship. We find some allies and you disperse the remaining Senior Staff to our allies ships. You Kathryn stay with Voyager. You know the adage; Captain goes down with the ship. In the end, there is only one way to defeat the time ship. Voyager last bit of power is used to collide with the ship, destroying both ships but returning Voyager to one year earlier." I said quietly, looking at my hands.

"What is the purpose of this time ship?" Kathryn asked.

"When he developed the ship, he destroyed his timeline, destroying his home world and his future." I said solemnly. Kathryn was up pacing the room now as well. "What about the rest of the crew? What happens to them?"

"The ship is too badly damage to sustain life so you send them off in the escape pods, promising we will all meet up again. But because you destroy the ship, the Year of Hell never happens." I said.

"The question now is what do we do to avoid this Year of Hell?" Chakotay asked.

"I think we are far enough out, we should be able to avoid their space all together." I suggested. Kathryn turned to Tuvok and Chakotay. "Make a course correction. It may take a few more months but I really don't want to go through the Year of Hell."

"Aye Captain." The men said and left for Astrometrics. I looked at Kathryn.

"What?" She asked. "Nothing." I said. She looked at me like she didn't believe me.

"You did a good job today." Kathryn said.

"Thanks." I said looking at my hands.

"Ok, what is it? What aren't you telling me Spring?" She asked concerned.

"It's nothing Kathryn. You know me, I am just worrying."

"About what?"

"Well," I said as I started pacing again. "What I want to say is I don't know how to shoot a phaser but…" I said,

"But what?" Kathryn asked with a smirk on her lips. I shook my head as I paced.

"Well, we can fix that one real easy. Come on, I know you better than that, Kathryn said. I looked at her and smiled.

"That would be fun. But I do not want to talk about it right now Kathryn" I said picking up my PADD from the table. "If that will be all Captain, I would like to get my reports written before lunch."

"Ok, but we need to talk Spring, I am worried about you. Are you going to see Dayna at lunch?" She asked.

"I know and we will talk, I promise. I was planning to go to see my baby." I said smartly.

She chuckled. "I would like to join you if you don't mind."

"Of course." I said nodding my head in agreement.

"Dismissed" I quickly kissed her check and then turned and walked out of the Ready Room.

 **Chapter 21**

I sat in the conference room absorbed in my work, writing the notes up from the meeting, and then decided to get ahead of myself and write up the next few. I didn't notice Kathryn standing on the doorway with one hand on her hip and the other one around my child. She cleared her throat.

"Excuse me, are we interrupting anything?" I quickly looked up and smiled.

"Sorry, I didn't hear you come in. I am just working on a few strategic reports. Hi my baby girl." I said to Kathryn then to Dayna who rewarded me with a huge grin.

"I know you didn't hear us. Did you have lunch yet?"

"Um, no its lunch time already?" I asked.

"Yes, time flies when you're having fun." Kathryn said as she danced around the room with Dayna.

"Well I guess I can take a break now. I said as I stood up stretching then gathering my PADDS. I handed the PADDS to Kathryn and took Dayna from her arms. We walked out of the conference room towards the turbo lift.

"You're quiet again. What's bothering you so much that you can't even talk to me? I know the phaser thing isn't really what is bothering you." Kathryn said. I kissed my daughter's head. Dayna was four and a half months old and growing fast. I sighed and looked at Kathryn.

"Lots of things." I said, leaving it at that.

"Like? Enlighten me here Spring." The turbo lift doors opened and I stepped off. Kathryn followed me then grabbed my arm stopping me.

"Come on, you haven't been your self today. Now come on, talk to me, and tell me what is bothering you." Kathryn said, almost pleading with me. I turned towards her.

"I think I am pregnant." I kissed Dayna's head again. Kathryn looked at me not knowing if she should congratulate me or not.

"I take it this is not as good of news as it should be?" Kathryn asked with concern.

"Dayna is not even five months old. We have had hardly any time together. I just got married and started a new job. I am not ready to have another baby. As much as I want to have one with Harry, it's just too soon. I know everyone wants us to have another one. I just need sometime. Our boosters are current, so I am not sure why this happened." I said.

"What makes you think you are pregnant?" Kathryn asked.

"Well, my body just feels different. I haven't had any morning sickness or anything yet. It's too early I think. And I have not had a period since well before the wedding." I said

"Well have you been to see the Doctor yet?" Kathryn asked making silly faces at Dayna.

"No, I am scared." I said weakly. Kathryn just rolled her eyes at me and pulled me towards sickbay. The doctor looked up from where he was working at his desk.

"Captain, Spring, oh and Baby Dayna what a surprise. What can I do for you today?" He asked. I looked down at my hands. Kathryn gave me a nudge and I spoke up.

"Um, well I was wondering, I was actually thinking, could you..."

"Oh for crying out loud," Kathryn said then continued "Doctor, Spring thinks she might be pregnant. Could you please run a scan to find out?" Kathryn was a little irritated with me at this point. I just looked at her. She smiled sweetly at me and then kissed Dayna's cheek.

"Have a seat on the bio bed and let's see what we have going on here." He said as he began to run the medical tricorder over me. "Hmmm." He said as he studied the scan.

"Well? What is it Doctor?" Kathryn asked.

"You are indeed pregnant Spring." I let out a groan and fell back against the bio bed.

"It's not that bad, Spring." Kathryn said. I flew off the bed.

"Not that bad? Not that bad? Look at my daughter in your arms. She is only four and a half months old. I don't need another baby right now!" I said almost yelling.

"Spring, calm down." Kathryn said quietly but sternly. I looked at her then turned and stalked out of Sickbay. I wasn't worried about Dayna. I knew Kathryn would take care of her. She watched me leave, hugging the baby close to her then she looked at the Doctor.

"Captain, give her time to cool off. There are other options, if they aren't ready for another baby. I can place the embryo in stasis."

"Doctor, how did she get pregnant? She said her boosters were current," Kathryn asked.

"I think the serum weakened her boosters. She will be all right Captain. I will call her in later and talk with her." The Doctor said.

Kathryn nodded her head and walked out the door. She took Dayna back to daycare and headed for the bridge. She had lost her appetite.

I wasn't sure where I was going once I walked out of Sickbay. I wondered the hallways lost in my thoughts. Before long I ended up in Engineering. B'Elanna was working in her office. She looked up and saw me standing in the doorway.

"Spring, what are you doing here?" She said then took a real good look at me. "Are you all right? You don't look to well."

"Do you have time to talk?" I asked my friend.

"Of course. Have a seat." She said. I walked over to a chair and sat down.

"What's going on? You look like you lost your best friend." B'Elanna said leaning back in her chair and resting her hand on her swollen belly. I tried to smile. "I am pregnant. I just can't have another baby yet. Dayna needs all of my attention right now. She doesn't need to share it with another baby." I said.

"Does Star Fleet know yet?" B'Elanna asked using her nickname for Harry.

"No. I just found out. I got upset with Kathryn and walked out on her and the Doctor." I said with a laugh.

"I'm sure they will both try and hunt you down once they think you have cooled off. Spring, don't take this wrong, but it's not the end of the world if you have another baby. You have all of us here to help you out. We're not going anywhere any time soon." B'Elanna said laughing.

"Thank you for reminding me about that. I am glad I stopped by. You helped me feel better." I said as we stood.

"That's what friends are for. I am glad I could help. Once you have talked with Harry, let me know what you decide to do." B'Elanna said pulling me in to a hug causing her unborn child to protest.

"I will." I said patting her tummy, and then walked out of her office.

I checked the chronometer when I reached my quarters and saw Harry still had two hours of his shift left. I decided to take a quick nap then go get Dayna from daycare.

 **Chapter 22**

I walked in to the Daycare center an hour later. Ensign Rawlins came over to greet me.

"Hi Spring. Um, the Captain already came and picked Dayna up about fifteen minutes ago." I smiled and thanked her. I headed towards Sickbay to finish talking to the Doctor. Tom had just finished giving a crewman a hypo spray when he saw me walk in.

"Spring, where have you been all day?" He asked quietly. He knew me too well.

"I just had some thinking to do." I said.

"Do you need to talk about it?" He asked.

"I haven't even told Harry yet. But I am pregnant. The Doctor just confirmed it today."

"You're not happy about it are you?" Tom asked.

"No, I am not ready for another baby. I don't know what to do." I said close to tears again.

"Well if you hadn't of run out of Sickbay earlier, you would have heard the options the Doctor has." Kathryn said as she walked over to where we were standing.

"Where's Dayna?" I asked.

"Her Chakotay has her. Tom if you would excuse us please?"

"Yes Captain." He said and walked away. Kathryn had a serious look on her face then it softened. "Spring, I am sorry for being insensitive earlier. I know you don't want another baby. The Doctor said the embryo can be place in a stasis until you are ready."

"Really? You mean I won't have to have an abortion?"

"No. You need to go talk to Harry about this. The sooner you have the procedure done, the better." Kathryn said as she took my hand. I nodded then pulled Kathryn in to a hug.

"Thank you." I said as we pulled out of each other's arms. We walked out of Sickbay together and on to the turbo lift.

"Computer, locate Ensign Kim." I said.

"Ensign Kim is on deck nine, Senior Staff quarters," the computer chirped.

"Deck Nine." The turbo lift began to move. "We will come over and get Dayna when we are done talking."

"Take your time Spring." Kathryn said as the turbo lift doors opened. I left Kathryn standing at my door and went in to talk to my husband.

Harry was sitting on the couch taking off his shoes when I walked in. he quickly jumped up and met me with a kiss.

"Hi. Where's the baby?" He asked.

"She's with Kathryn and Chakotay."

"How come? Everything alright?"

"She's fine. Kathryn just picked her up from daycare today. How was your day?"

"The usual type 2 class nebula, that kind of thing. How was your first day?"

"I got a lot of my reports done. I went to see the Doctor today." I finished quietly.

"Are you ok?' I nodded my head and sat down on the couch, patting cushion for Harry to sit next to me.

"Harry, I am pregnant." I said sadly.

"Why are you so sad Spring? Isn't that what you wanted?" He asked

"You know I do, but Dayna is not very old. We should be able to devote our attention to her. I wanted to wait until Dayna was at least a year old." I said. I had tears running down my face.

"But you are pregnant now. You can't change that Spring." Harry said with a slight raise in his voice.

"The Doctor said that the embryo can be placed in stasis until we want to have a baby and then he can just implant it and it continues to grow.

"Well it seems you have made up your mind already. Why talk to me about it?" Harry said angry and hurt.

"Harry that is not fair and you know it. I am the one who has to carry the child and give birth to it. Yes I have made up my mind, but I wanted to talk to you first so you knew how I felt. If I don't have your support I won't do it."

"I have gamma shift duty tonight. I am going to go visit with Dayna then get some dinner." He said as he walked towards the door.

"HARRY KIM, WE AREN'T DONE..." I yelled and I knew Kathryn and Chakotay heard me.

"I NEED TIME TO THINK ABOUT THIS SPRING!" He yelled back and walked out the door. Harry walked out of quarters and stopped by next door to pick up Dayna.

"Captain, I am going to take Dayna for a little while, I am covering for Ensign Walker for Gamma shift tonight." Harry said not really looking at the Command team. He was sure they had heard everything.

"Harry, is everything alright?" Chakotay asked.

"With all due respect sir, I really don't want to talk about it right now." Harry said to Chakotay.

"That's ok Harry. I was just getting ready to fix a bottle for the baby." Kathryn said. She finished the bottle and handed it to Harry along with Dayna.

"Thank you Captain." Harry said and walked out the door with his daughter.

"I am going to go see how Spring is doing," Kathryn said to Chakotay.

"Maybe you should just give her some time Kathryn. I know you want to go to her and take her pain away." Chakotay said as he came up and wrapped his hands around her waist. Kathryn looked at her husband and nodded.

 **Chapter 23**

I watched as Harry stormed out of our Quarters. I put my head in my hands and cried. I meant what I told him, if I didn't have his support then I would have the baby.

A short time later, Kathryn brought Dayna back. "How are you doing?" She asked as she handed the baby to me.

"I really don't want to talk about it right now Kathryn. Don't worry about me. Go and spend time with you husband." I said curtly. She just looked at me and nodded then turned and walked out of my quarters. I quickly bathed Dayna then rocked her to sleep. Once I was sure she was asleep I took my own hot bath and crawled in to bed. I hadn't heard from Harry since he left for dinner. I fell asleep only to wake up a little while later to Dayna's screams. I got up and brought her to bed with so she could nurse. Once I was sure she went back to sleep, I started crying. I cried my heart out because I wasn't sure I had Harry's support. I cried because I had been horrible to Kathryn all day long. The next thing I knew, the baby was being taken from me and arms were placed around me so I had a shoulder to cry on.

"Shhh, go ahead and get it all out." B'Elanna said. I was shocked to see Tom holding Dayna and B'Elanna sitting on the bed next to me. Wiping my face I said between sobs. "What are you doing here?"

"The Captain and Chakotay heard you crying. She said you were upset with her earlier. So instead of upsetting you more they called us." B'Elanna said.

"Oh you guys, you didn't have to come over here. I am fine."

"Then why are you crying?" B'Elanna asked

"I don't know, because I don't know what to do about the new baby and Harry is mad at me." I said starting to cry again. "Oh look at me, crying like a baby. Dayna only ate off one side."

"I replicated her a bottle of breast milk." Tom said. He sat on the other side of the bed and proceeded to change her diaper, then carried her over to her crib. "She's already down for the count."

"Thank you Tom." I said then turned to B'Elanna. "Thank you, I am so glad I have friends like you here."

"Are you going to be alright now?" She asked. I nodded.

"I feel much better now. Go on; go back to bed. You guys have alpha shift." They young couple said their goodbye and quickly left.

"Computer locate Captain Janeway." I said.

"Captain Janeway is awake in her quarters." The computer chirped.

I reached for my comm badge. I knew she was sitting over there worrying about me.

"Spring to Janeway." I waited for her to answer

"Yes, Spring?

"I know you are over there pacing, so you might as well pace in my quarters."

"Oh, my little Worry Wart. I am on my way." A few seconds later, Kathryn was standing in her robe in my bedroom doorway.

"Care to join me for some tea?"

"Sure." I said walking out to the couch.

"Are you ready to talk?" She asked.

"What's there to talk about? I have made up my mind. It's all up to Harry now. If he doesn't agree, we will have another baby." And as if on cue, Dayna began to fuss. I started to get up but Kathryn stopped me.

"Let me get her." She said. I sat back and watched her leave the room. She was talking and kissing Dayna as she walked back in to the room.

"Mommy, she thinks she is hungry." She said, kissing her one more time then handing her to me.

"Uncle Tom replicated a bottle for her; I guess it wasn't enough for her." I said as I kissed my precious innocent daughter. I settled Dayna to my breast so she could nurse.

"Why would you have the baby if he doesn't agree?" Kathryn asked.

"Because if I don't have his support, then there is no other choice but to have the baby." I said, looking at my nursing child.

Kathryn placed a hand on my arm and looked at me tenderly. "Oh Spring, I am sure he will come around. He loves you too much."

"I really hope you are right Kathryn." I started to cry again. Kathryn scooted over and pulled us in to her arms.

"I promise you it will be all right." I pulled back from her arms and looked at her. "Thank you." I said.

"No problem. I think Dayna is a sleep. Let me put her in bed and you go crawl in your own bed." She said as she took the sleeping baby from my arms. I followed her in to my bedroom. She walked over to the crib and I got in my bed. She laid the baby down then came over to the bed.

"Are you going to be able to sleep tonight? I could ask the Doctor for something to help you if you want."

"No, I will be all right. I will be asleep before my head hits the pillow."

"Good. Well I am going to go back to bed. Report to the bridge at 1000 hours." Kathryn said.

"Ok, I will. Goodnight Kathryn.' I said as I settled down in bed.

"See you in the morning." Kathryn said as she walked out of the door.

At 0500 hours Harry crawled in to bed next me. He placed his arm around me and pulled me to him. He kissed my forehead then said, "I am sorry baby. I know we are not ready for another baby right now. I will support you in whatever decision you make. You are right, we should wait until Dayna is at least a year old." I snuggled into his arms and started crying.

"Harry, I was so scared that you wouldn't want me to do this. I would have respected your wishes." I cried in to his neck.

"I am sorry. Didn't the Doctor give you birth control boosters?" He asked.

"Yes, he said the serum he gave counter acted the boosters. That's why I got pregnant."

"What time are you supposed to report to the bridge?

"I don't have to be there until 1000 hours." I said.

"Oh good." he said snuggling deeper under the covers.

"I love you Harry." I said

"I love you too." he said and fell asleep.

I lay there listening to my husband snore softly. Dayna began to stir. I looked at the chronometer. It was 0800 hours. She was ready to eat again. I quietly got out of bed and went to the bathroom, then picked Dayna up from her crib and carried her in to the living room.

Once she finished nursing, I gave her a quick bath then got ready for my duty shift. At 0945 I laid a PADD on the nightstand with a quick note then leaned over and kissed my sleeping Harry. I dropped Dayna off at the Daycare and reported to the bridge.

"Good Morning Spring. Sleep well?" Chakotay asked

"Pretty good. How about you Commander." I asked in return.

"Like a baby. The Captain wants to see you in her Ready Room." He smiled at me. I nodded my head and walked to the Ready Room door and rang the chime.

"Come in." Kathryn said from the other side of the door. The door swished open and I walked in.

"You wanted to see me Captain?" I asked with a twinkle in my eye and a smirk on my face. I knew I didn't have to be formal with her.

"Good Morning Spring. Things are better this morning?" She asked. I sat down in the chair she had pointed to.

"Yes they are. Harry has agreed with me that we need to wait to have the baby. I was hoping to get it taken care of today." I said looking at my friend.

"That's what I was going to ask you. I am glad you guys worked things out. You can take the rest of the day off then." Kathryn said.

"I was going to give Harry sometime to sleep and have it done this afternoon. That way I can get something's done before hand." I said.

"You should probably go talk to the Doctor." She said as she took a drink of her coffee.

"Oh, that might be a good idea." I said agreeing with her.

"And don't worry about Dayna, Chakotay or I will pick her up from daycare."

"Thank you Kathryn." I said.

"I just want you to know Spring, that you have my full support on whatever you decide to do." She said softly.

"I know I do Kathryn. Is there anything else? I better get to Sickbay to talk with the Doctor."

"No, I just wanted to see how you were today. Go on, get out of here." Kathryn smiled as she said it. I walked out of the ready Room and headed to Sickbay.

"Ah Spring, what can I do for you this morning?" The Doctor asked when saw me walk into his office.

"I came to talk about placing the embryo in stasis. I just need to know the details before we do it." I said. I was feeling a little nervous. I knew this was what I wanted to do. But I couldn't help feeling like I was about to abort my unborn child.

"Well, it is very simple. I will transport the fetus in to a stasis chamber. You will experience cramping, which will start the bleeding. It will be nothing more than a very heavy period. You will need to stay off your feet for the rest of the day, but you can report back for duty tomorrow." He said proudly.

"What are the risks?" I asked.

"Well with any kind of procedure, there are always some risks. The biggest risk to worry about would be problems transporting the fetus in to the chamber. But I assure you, that risk is very low." He said assuring.

"I would like to set it up for this afternoon." I said quietly.

"How about 1300 hours then?" He asked. I nodded my head.

"It will be alright Spring. I promise you." The Doctor said as he place a comforting hand on my arm. I thanked him and walked out of sickbay. I went back to the bridge to finish some work. Kathryn looked at me as I walked on to the bridge. I smiled and gave her a reassuring nod. A look of relief swept across her face and she turned back to the view screen. The rest of the morning went without incident. At lunchtime Kathryn, Chakotay and I met Harry in the mess hall. Tom and B'Elanna joined a little later.

"How come you're not eating?" B'Elanna asked.

"I have to be in Sickbay in an hour to have the procedure done." I said.

"There's nothing to be nervous about Spring. I will be there and Tom said he will assist the Doctor." Harry said.

"It's not because I am nervous. You're not supposed to eat before you have surgery." I said. They all laughed at me. I looked at them and smiled.

"What is so funny? Why are you laughing at me?" I asked not sure where I missed the joke.

"What do you mean you can't eat before surgery?" Kathryn said as she took a drink of her coffee.

"You, you mean it doesn't matter? Because in my time it does matter." I asked innocently.

"No not at all. So eat if you want." Chakotay said with a smile.

At 1300 hours Harry and I walked hand in hand into sickbay. The Doctor greeted us warmly.

"Ah, the Kims. Spring if you will go change in to this, I will get Harry settled in the procedure room." He said. Harry kissed me on the lips then said, "You are sure this is what you want?" I could only nod my head. He squeezed my hand then followed the Doctor. I quickly changed in to the gown he had given me then walked to the bio bed, handing my folded uniform to Harry. He pulled me in to his arms. "I love you." He said and kissed my lips.

"Ehem." The Doctor said clearing his throat. I smiled at him.

"We should get started." He said. I climbed up on the bio bed and laid back. My stomach was full of butterflies. As soon as it began, it was over. The doctor stood above me holding the stasis tube with my unborn daughter in it. Another girl.

 **Chapter 24**

I got up the next morning feeling fine and reported for duty. I walked on to the bridge. Kathryn and Chakotay were already in their command chairs.

"Spring, what are you doing here? You are supposed to be resting," said Kathryn.

"Captain, I feel fine. I have work to do. I will take it easy, I promise." I said and continued to the conference room. Kathryn nodded her head and turned back to the view screen. We had already altered course to avoid Krenim space. As I looked at the time line, we were about a month away from being transported to the 20th Century Alpha Quadrant. The year 1995 to be exact. I was ecstatic. We were also four months away from when Admiral Janeway helped Voyager get home. I wasn't sure how this was going to work since events had taken a different path. Chakotay married Kathryn.

I started thinking and decided it was time to tell the command team.

"Ensign Spring Kim to Captain Janeway" I said after I tapped my comm badge.

"Go ahead Spring." She answered.

"I need to see you, Chakotay and Commander Tuvok."

"On our way." She said. A few seconds later, the three members of the Command team walked in to the conference room. I quickly jumped to my feet standing at attention.

"At ease." Kathryn said taking her seat. I waited until they were all seated then sat back down.

"Captain, Commanders. I was looking at the timeline and realized next month we are going to run into a Federation Captain from the 29th century. He is going to try and destroy Voyager. In the process, we are going to be sucked in to a rift that will put us back in the Alpha Quadrant; only it will be 20th century earth and not the 24th century." I said.

"Is there any way we can avoid it?" Commander Chakotay asked.

"I don't think so. But I am actually looking forward to this mission. We will be in my century, when I was just a young college kid. I would be around 20 years old." I said with excitement. It would be nice to be in my own timeline again. If I played my cards right, I might be able to see my family again.

"Spring, as much as that excites you. If there is a way for us to avoid this, I would rather we did." Kathryn said.

My heart jumped into my throat. I quickly turned away from the Command team so they would not see the tears in my eyes and so I could gain my composer to go on with the briefing.

"Captain, I am not sure you will want to avoid this. We will gain some new technology that will help improve the Doctor's life. He will be able to leave sickbay." I said with my back still turned, I hope she though that I was just looking out the window.

"Ensign, turn around please." The Captain said. I was pretty sure she saw right through me. I swallowed and nonchalantly wiped my eyes as I turned back to face my Captain.

I had not fooled her, but she did not need to say anything. I knew we would be talking privately later.

"Ensign, why do we want to be transported back to the 20th century?" asked Tuvok.

"The man we will be looking for will have developed a mobile emitter that will allow the Doctor to free from the constraints of sickbay or a holodeck. He will be able to go on away missions." I said looking at them.

"Couldn't we just develop it ourselves?" asked Chakotay.

"I don't think so, it was developed with technology from the future." I said. I couldn't stand there anymore. I started walking around the room.

"Ok Spring, we will take it under advisement. Anything else?" Kathryn said.

I nodded my head, "In about four months we will be back home in the Alpha Quadrant." I said as I fidgeted with the PADD in front of me.

"What do you mean Spring?" Kathryn asked in her husky voice.

"Kathryn, the Admiral, your older self, will come back to help get you home quicker. Originally it took the Admiral twenty-six years to get the ship home. Several more crewmembers will die along the way, including Seven of Nine. One of the original reasons was because once Seven died, Chakotay, who was her husband was never the same. It affected you as well. But things are different since he is married to you, so I don't know for sure if it will happen the way it did. I was the one that changed the timeline." I said, contemplating what to do about Tuvok.

"So do you think she or I won't come back now?" Kathryn asked.

"I eventually married Seven?" Chakotay asked shocked.

"Yes, when your relationship with her started to develop, I really wanted to hurt you and smack Seven." I said remembering my reaction to the episode. Kathryn and Chakotay both started laughing.

"Well Chakotay, I guess you better never leave me. Otherwise you will have our Worry Wort to answer to." Kathryn said turning back to me. I shook my head at them then said, "I think she will still come back. Tuvok, I am sorry but I need to tell them." I said sympathetically.

"And what would that be Ensign?" Tuvok asked emotionless.

"About your condition." I said looking down at my hands.

"It's ok, Spring. I will tell them." Tuvok said then continued. "Captain, Commander, I have a neurological condition that is slowly deteriorating. The Doctor can control it for a few years before it gets too bad. But the only cure is in the Alpha Quadrant. I need to mind meld with another Vulcan."

"And none of the other Vulcans on board are compatible." She stated.

"No Captain, they aren't. A member of my family will be the only logical solution." Tuvok said.

Kathryn stood and turned to look out the view port. I could tell she was deep in thought by the way she stood with one hand on her hip and the other holding her chin. I knew what was going through her mind. How were the former Maquis going to be treated? I hadn't even thought what this would mean for my child or me for that matter. The kind of tests we would be put through. After all I showed up pregnant and from the twenty-first century.

"Kathryn, there are things we need to get ready. I mean..." I said.

"It's ok Spring, we will work it out. Gentlemen. Will you excuse us?" Kathryn said still looking out the view port.

"Kathryn?" Chakotay questioned as he went to stand next to his wife.

"It's ok Chakotay. I just want to go over things with Spring. This is a more sensitive issue now." Kathryn said reassuringly as she placed a hand on his arm. With that gesture, Chakotay knew Kathryn would keep him informed.

"Captain, I must say that if it involves any security issues, I would like to be in on it." Tuvok protested.

"I understand Tuvok. And if there is a Security issue, you will be the first to know." Tuvok nodded and stood to leave. Chakotay followed.

Kathryn waited until Tuvok and Chakotay walked out of the room then came and sat next to me on the couch.

"What happened earlier Spring?" She asked softly.

"What do you mean?" I tried to act as if I didn't know what she was talking about. I looked at my hands, which was a dead giveaway that I did in fact know what she meant. She didn't answer me, just sat silently and looked at me. She knew that I would eventually break down and tell her. I was not good at keeping things from her.

I started crying; "I just thought it was a chance to go back to my old life for a little bit, even if it was a few years in my past. I thought maybe, I would be able to check up on my family. And that I would be able to show this family what my life was really like. I wouldn't do anything to disrupt the timeline." I placed my head in my hands and sobbed. Kathryn wrapped her arms around me, and let me cry. She didn't say a word, just comforted me.

After a few minutes, she took a deep breath and said,

"Spring, I want you to listen to me and listen good."

My heart dropped. I knew what she was going to say. But I listened; all the while my heart broke inside me.

"That is absolutely why we should not engage in this mission. The prime directive does not allow it. But I think this mobile emitter is too important to pass up. Under no circumstances are you to do anything without clearing it with me first. I will allow you to go with us on the away mission, but you will not leave my sight, you will be stuck to me like glue. Have I made myself clear?"

I hesitated before I answered. I knew she was right about the prime directive. I knew also that if I did go against orders, there would be some kind of hell to pay. I could even end up in the brig. I supposed if all else failed, I could take Dayna and leave without anyone knowing. But that was being drastic and hurtful to the ones I loved.

"Spring, Do you understand me? Have I made myself clear?" Kathryn said in a tone I had only ever heard her use with her Starfleet officers when they disobeyed orders.

"Yes Kathryn. I understand." I said.

"Good. Now tell me how are we getting back to the Alpha quadrant in four months?" She asked.

"We are going to come upon a nebula, but it just isn't a nebula. It is a cover for a Borg Trans warp conduit, as well as the Borg Queen. But the information the Admiral brings back will cripple the Borg permanently."

"You mean we have a way of destroying for the Borg?" Kathryn asked, listening intently now.

"Yes. And in the process, we go through the hub and end up in the alpha quadrant." I said walking over to the replicator. "Glass of ice and Dr. Pepper." I picked the drink up and walked back to sit down.

"Ok, so what do we have to do to get ready?" Kathryn asked.

I took a drink then said, "Well, I was thinking about when we get back to the Alpha Quadrant. What is Star Fleet going to do to Dayna and me? I mean I showed up here out of the blue, 375 years in the future and pregnant. We will be nothing but a test subject."

"We will figure something out. Don't worry." She said with a crooked smile.

I tried to smile, but I had everything to worry about.

 **Chapter 25**

A month later, Kathryn was in her ready room, practicing her tennis swing. Tuvok had gone to give the Captain his monthly security report. When a rift suddenly opened right in front of us. "Red alert! Captain Janeway to the bridge." Chakotay called over the comm line. Kathryn walked out of her ready room with Tuvok following.

"Report!" She barked as she took her command chair.

"Some kind of spatial rift. It opened right in front of us," answered Chakotay.

"Analysis." Kathryn asked.

"It is a distortion in the space-time continuum. But it's got a graviton matrix. It is being artificially generated," I announced.

"By whom?" Chakotay asked.

"Sensors can't get inside. The distortion field is fluctuating. Something's coming out." I said.

"It appears to be a small ship, approximately six meters in length." said Tuvok.

"Magnify." Kathryn said as she looked at the view screen.

"Sensors are reading one occupant. Human. He is holding position at the perimeter of the rift." Tuvok informed the Command team.

"There is a subspace signature emanating from the ship." I said.

"Captain," Harry called out. "It's Federation."

Kathryn looked at me for the confirmation that this was the rift that was going to lead us to my timeline. I nodded my head. She turned back to the view screen and then said, "Hail him."

"No response Captain. He appears to be charging weapons." Tuvok said as he pressed a few more panels on his station.

"Shields up. Hail him again!" Chakotay barked.

The ship fired a blast at us, knocking our shields down.

"Get us out of here!" yelled Kathryn.

"Helm control is off line." Tom said, trying to get control of the helm again.

"He is firing some kind of subatomic disruptor Captain." Harry said.

"Return fire!" Kathryn ordered.

"Full phasers, no effect." I said. I was starting to freak out. I was worrying about the safety of my baby. We had never really been in any kind of firefight since she had been born. I didn't realize how rattled it was going to make me.

"Voyager's molecular structure is coming apart!" Harry yelled. He looked over at me to see how I was doing and saw the fear in my face.

"Tuvok, divert all available power to the deflector! Send out a high-energy poleron pulse. It might help to disrupt his weapon." Chakotay ordered.

Tuvok did as he was told and we all watched the view screen. It worked. The ship hailed us.

"On Screen." Ordered Kathryn.

"I am Captain Braxton of the Federation time ship Aeon. I am from 29th century earth. 500 years in in your future. Your vessel is responsible for a disaster in my century, a temporal explosion that will destroy all of Earth's solar system. I've come back in time to prevent that occurrence. My mission is your destruction. You must not resist!" That was the last thing I heard him say

I opened my eyes and realized I was on the floor of the bridge. I grabbed my console to stand up. My head was hurting. The bridge was a fury of activity. How long had I been out?

"Report!" Kathryn barked as she straightened her uniform and checked her hair.

Tom pulled up the view screen and looked in amazement at the beautiful blue globe in front of us.

"Captain, we are home." He said.

"Hail Starfleet." Kathryn called out.

"Captain, I am picking up a multitude narrow band E M signals," said Tuvok

"Let's hear it." Kathryn said

"Captain, those are radio waves and telecommunications. We are in the Alpha quadrant, but in 1996." I said. Kathryn looked at me, mouth opened and in shock.

"Where is Captain Braxton?" Janeway asked.

"He is nowhere in sight, I am picking up a Federation trace on the planet on the North American Continent." Harry said.

"That has to be him. Tom, Tuvok, Chakotay and Spring, you are with me. Harry you have the bridge." Kathryn said. I looked at Harry and he was beaming. He only was on charge of the bridge when the Command team was off duty, not on an away mission.

"Spring you need to get your head looked at before we go." Kathryn said to me as we walked to the turbo lift.

"Well Spring, you get to show us what your life was like, since this is your time line. SO what do we need?" Chakotay asked.

An hour and a half later, we were walking on the boardwalk in Los Angeles California in the year 1996. We found Braxton who appeared as a crazy old homeless man. We all followed him until Harry had called Kathryn to tell her that Voyager had been detected. So Kathryn sent Tom and Tuvok to deal with the observatory. Tom was just as excited to be here as I was.

"Spring, remember what I said, you are to do nothing without clearing it with me first." Kathryn said as a reminder that I was to stick close to her. I still couldn't get it out of my head or hide my excitement that I was back in my timeline, just a few years in my past. I knew at this point, all of my family was living in St. Louis, Missouri. If I could get to a phone, I could actually call them. It would not hurt the timeline in anyway. I was so homesick for my biological family that I had decided to tell Kathryn that Dayna and I were going to stay behind. At least I would be in the same century and maybe I could figure out a way to live with my younger self.

We found our way to Chronotonix, which was where Braxton's ship had been taken. We snuck in to his office and starting looking for anything that would help us stop him. Kathryn sat down at the computer and started pecking at the keyboard to try to login.

"I guess you never learned how to type." Chakotay said to her.

"Turn of the millennial industry was not a required class at the Academy." She laughed. I noticed there was another phone sitting across the room. I continued to look for something that would help us find what we were here for.

I walked around the office looking at everything while Kathryn and Chakotay were busy at the computer then over to the phone. I picked up the phone and heard a dial tone. I was going to disobey Kathryn's orders. I dialed my parent's phone number. I knew my 21-year-old self would be at work in Minot, North Dakota.

"Hello?" My mom answered. My eyes filled with tears.

"Mom?" I asked.

"Hi! I was going to call you tonight." She said.

"Oh I am off today so I thought I would to call and say hi." I said, I looked up and Kathryn was standing next to me, giving me the real Janeway death glare. I had just pushed the limit with her.

"Spring, are you still there?" my mother asked.

"Yes mom, I am. Are you doing ok? How about dad? What has been going on?" I asked quietly.

"Yeah we are fine. What about you? Are you all right? You don't sound like yourself." She said.

"Yeah, I am good. I just miss you tons and wish I could see you." I said.

"I know it has been a while since we visited. I promise we will visit soon." My mom said.

"I know you will Mom. I better go, I have a friend waiting for me. I just wanted to tell you I love you Mama. Tell Daddy I love him and miss him too." I said, wanting and missing her more than I could stand. Kathryn would never understand the feeling. She was going to see her mom again.

"I love you too Spring." She said. I closed my eyes and the tears fell. I quickly said goodbye and hung up. I looked at Kathryn and the disappointment on her face. She did not have time to say anything because Henry Starling walked in to the office.

"I see you made yourself at home. Welcome to the 20th century. I know who you are, you are from the future, and I knew you would come back. And Mr. Dunbar here had a run in with your friends."

"Mr. Starling, you are about to cause a terrible disaster, that will affect the 29th century. An explosion that will cost billions of lives, we are here to stop you." Kathryn informed him.

"How do you know this?" He asked.

Kathryn told him that the ship's previous owner told them. Just then, Kathryn's comm badge went off.

"What's that?" Starling asked

"It's a communication device. Someone is trying to contact me." She said.

"Answer it." He said looking at Chakotay then to me.

"Janeway here."

"Captain we have established the comm link. Ready to upload on your signal." said Harry.

"Do it" Kathryn said looking at Starling then at her husband. She would not even make eye contact with me. I had a sick feeling in the pit of my stomach.

"My database. Stop or I will kill your Captain." Henry Starling said,

"Who is this?" Harry asked.

"You have five seconds." He told Harry.

Harry told B'Elanna to stop the upload. They quickly realized that they would have break orbit to beam them back to the ship.

"You have to make the decision Harry," said B'Elanna.

Harry was torn about what to do. Risk Voyager being spotted or leave the command team and his wife down there.

"Helm get a fix on the Captain, the Commander and my wife. Beam them to the bridge" He said

"Aye sir." Answered the helmsman.

Starling was at the computer, looking at the data that Voyager had been uploaded. He was arrogant, he was sure that we would not stop him. Kathryn threatened to blow up the entire building if he did not turn the ship over. I freaked out a little bit. I did not agree to being blown up.

"Captain, you have some very big balls." Just as he said that, the three of us were transported back to Voyager.

Kathryn walked on the bridge barking orders. Then she tapped her comm badge and called for security to the bridge.

"Security, take Ensign Spring Kim to the brig. And have someone bring her daughter to her." She said with disdain.

My heart skipped a beat and I felt like I was going to throw up. Kathryn really was pissed with me. Harry looked confused, trying to figure out why his wife was being thrown into the brig.

Kathryn could not answer any of Harry's questions because Starling was downloading Voyager's database, including the Doctor's program.

I only stared at my feet as the security detail escorted me to the brig. I was certain now, that I would be staying behind with my baby in this timeline. The look of disappointment and disgust on Kathryn's face was too much for me to bear.

I walked into the brig and sat down on the bed. I waited until someone brought my daughter to me.

"Ensign Jenks, can you please replicate a bottle for me. It is alpha Dayna Spring. Also, can you get word to Captain Janeway that I need to see her before we leave orbit." I said to the Ensign on duty. He nodded and handed me the bottle. I fed my sweet daughter. It was late so after she finished eating, we both fell asleep.

Several hours later, Harry walked into the brig and said, "Spring, wake up baby." I sat up and walked to him.

"Hi." I said quietly. I hugged Dayna to me tightly. She woke and saw her daddy and started squirming to get to him.

"Ensign Jenks, can you open the force field so Harry can take the baby." I asked.

"Actually Ensign, I am going to go in so I can talk to my wife." Harry said. Jenks looked like he was going to protest.

"Really Ensign? Do you actually think I am going to try to escape?" I said irritated. He dropped the force field and Harry walked in.

Harry pulled us into his arms. "What happened Spring? Why did the Captain throw you in here?" He asked.

"I disobeyed her orders Harry. This is my timeline, seven years ago. I am 21 years old in this timeline. I know where my family is. While we were in Starling's office, I called my mom. She told me I was not to contact them. But I had to." I cried.

"I know you miss your family Spring. So I can't say I blame you." He said.

"Harry, I want you to think about what I am going to say. And if you don't want to go along with me, I will understand. Dayna and I will be fine." I said.

"What do you mean, you and Dayna will be fine? You are not thinking of staying behind are you?" He said.

My eyes dropped to my hands. I could only nod my head.

"What the hell Spring? Why would you do that? You said yourself, it is seven years in your past, it is not even the year you left." He said almost yelling.

"Harry, I cannot spend the next 70 years in the brig. I will not. That is no life for Dayna and it is not fair to you. You did not see the Captain's face. It was full of disgust, disdain and disappointment. She is so pissed with me. I cannot stay here, knowing she feels that way about me. Nobody gets it. Yes, I went against her orders, but I miss my family. I miss my mom and dad. I miss my Gram. I want you to stay behind with me. I don't want to lose you. But I also know it is not fair to ask that of you."

"But what about this family? What about us? Huh? You would throw all this away? You can't even contact your family, because your younger self is running around out there. You will be without a family. Have you thought about that? He said.

Kathryn came walking into the brig still dressed in the clothes she wore in Los Angeles. I could tell she was tired, but her anger masked it very well. "What the hell did you think you were doing? I said you were not to do anything without my permission. What if your younger self was there? Did you even think what your actions would do to your timeline? Your recklessness could affect our time line too." She was fuming. Harry and I both stood up. She shut off the force field and walked in.

"Harry, will you please excuse us. Ensign Jenks, you are dismissed too." She said.

Before he turned to leave, he looked at me and said, "I am sorry Spring, but I cannot stay behind with you. I want you and Dayna. I want family for us, but we will not have that, if we stayed here." And he left. My heart died. My legs buckled and I collapsed to the floor. I sobbed and held Dayna tightly against me. I did not care that the Captain was standing there. My world was crumbling around me. I knew he was right. I would be alone with no family. Kathryn did not offer me any comfort. Nor did I seek any from her or even look at her for that matter. I could not let my last memories of her seeing the hate she felt for me on her face. I climbed to my feet and sat on the bed.

"You disobeyed a direct order." She paused and then continued, "What the hell did you think you were doing?" She demanded.

I did not look at her, nor did I answer her question. All I said was "Captain, I am requesting one hour to pack some things for Dayna and I and to be beamed back to the surface."

"Request denied." She sneered.

"Then I request that my daughter and I be beamed to the surface right now." I said, still not looking at her.

"Request denied." She said again.

"Captain, I need…" I started to say but she interrupted me and said, "No, you don't get to make any excuses. You have been on this ship for over a year. I think by now you would have learned that the first duty of a Starfleet officer is the truth and upholding the prime directive. You violated that duty Spring, and there will be consequences." She said. She was angry.

I still did not look at her. "I know that Captain, and that I why am prepare to leave the ship."

"Spring, you need to look at me, it is not that easy, you don't get to just walk away from your responsibilities because you made a mistake. You are part of this family now and you have an obligation. You have an obligation to Harry, to that baby, to this ship and to me. We are all in this together Spring. We have to be able to count on each other no matter how hard it gets. There will be consequences and quite frankly Spring, I expected more from you." She said as she walked around me so she could see my face, I still kept my eyes on the floor.

"Why won't you look at me Spring?" She said a little gentler.

"Because Captain, I cannot bare to see the disgust and hatred you have for me." I said, a sob escaping from me. I closed my eyes, but the tears still escaped.

"Disgust and hatred? Is that what you think Spring? That I hate you? That I am disgusted with you? That couldn't be further from the truth. I am disappointed that you did not follow orders, and quite more than anything, I am hurt that you are willing to leave this ship and give up your family here." She said.

"Captain, I…"

"Stop calling me Captain!" She yelled, causing Dayna to jump and start crying. Kathryn reached to take the baby and I just let her. Kathryn had never yelled at me.

"I'm sorry Kathryn." Was all I said, putting my head in my hands.

"I accept your apology Spring, however, that does not exempt you from punishment for not following a direct order given to you by a commanding officer." She said. I nodded my head, ready to take my punishment.

"As much as I would like to keep you here in the brig. It would not be fair to baby Dayna. Nor can we continue without your expertise. So until the Admiral shows up, you have been knocked down to the rank of a crewman and you have been reassigned to work with Neelix in the kitchen. You will also be restricted to quarters when you are not in the mess hall. And you are going to have to deal with fixing things with Harry on your own. So if you have not figured it out yet Crewman Kim, you will not being returning to the 20th century. You will be returning to the 24th century, where you came from like the rest of us. You may go. Report to Neelix right now." She said.

I nodded my head, then said, "But I am not from the 24th century."

Kathryn gritted her teeth and ignored my comment and said, "Go see Neelix and I will keep Dayna with me."

I nodded my head then kissed my baby and left the brig.

I did not care that I had just been ordered to report to Neelix. I needed to go find my husband.

"Computer, locate Ensign Harry Kim." I said tapping my comm badge as I walked to the turbo lift.

"Ensign Kim is on deck nine." The computer chirped back.

I reached my quarters and hesitated before opening the door. I did not want to have this conversation with my husband. The need and desire to contact my family from the past may have cost me my family now. I did not belong anywhere now. I took a deep breath and went into face my husband.

Harry was in our bedroom changing out of his uniform. I stood in the doorway for a minute before saying anything.

"Hey." I said. Harry hesitated a minute before he turned to face me. I could see that he had been crying. My broken heart turned into dust.

"So the Captain is letting you come and grab some stuff before you leave?" He said emotionless.

"No." My voice cracked. "She denied my request to leave the ship. Harry I am so, so sorry. I don't want to lose you. I never wanted to leave you. I am nothing without you. I love you so very much." I was crying now. He walked over and pulled me into his arms. Even though he was mad at me, he would not, could not let me hurt and suffer.

"I love you too. What did the Captain say?" He asked. I pulled back and looked at him.

"She is pissed with me and she pretty much grounded me for the next three months. Pulled my rank, busted me down to a crewman. I also have been reassigned to the mess hall and I am confined to quarters." I said chuckling. "I am supposed to report to Neelix but I wanted to fix us first."

"I am glad you did. I couldn't stand the thought of you and our daughter staying behind and having no one. Never do that to me again Spring. I can't live with out you either. I love you with all my heart. And being confined to quarters is not such a bad thing" He said, nuzzling my neck. I kissed him fiercely. He returned the kiss.

"I need you Harry." I said into his mouth. That just encouraged him. He started to undress me and then pushed me on to our bed. He quickly took off his clothes and climbed on top of me.

He kissed my neck and then my breasts. His hand wandered down to the spot between my legs. He flicked the nub with his finger, which caused me to jump. Instead of playing, he pushed my knees open, and kneeled over me, never breaking from my lips. In a swift hard thrust, he entered me and started to move in and out. Somewhere in the back of my head, I heard Kathryn calling my name. But I did not care; all I wanted was to be one with my husband. We shared our love and came together.

We lay tangled in the sheets, enjoying each other's company, not worrying about anything. Not our child, not the Delta Quadrant, not Voyager and certainly not Kathryn Janeway.

 **Chapter 26**

"Janeway to Spring Kim" She called over the comm line. I laid my head on my husband and just listened. I was not ready to deal with her.

"Are you going to answer her?" Harry asked as he took my nipple in his mouth again. I let him tease it more before I answered him.

"No, I am not. Ah! I, I can't deal with her right now. I don't want to deal with her." I said and I rolled on top of my husband. I kissed his chest and bit a nipple.

"Where is Dayna?" He gasped.

"She is with the Captain. She took her from me in the brig." I said and I straddled him, slowly letting him fill me up. I sat for a moment, before I started moving. Harry played with my breasts as he watched me ride him.

"Janeway to Spring Kim." She called over the comm line. Still I did not answer.

"Janeway to Harry Kim."

"Don't" I was able to gasp before I spilled over the edge, with my lover following. I rolled off of him and snuggled into his arms.

"We are going to have to answer her, otherwise she is going to be standing at the foot of our bed." He said holding me tightly.

"Let her, she will have a nice view of my ass in the air. Go ahead and answer her. But I am not going to." I said.

"You can't avoid her forever, Spring."

"I can sure try. I am under restrictions. And I don't work on the bridge anymore." I was feeling emotionally and physically drained.

"Janeway to Spring. Report to my ready room Ensign, that is an order." I could hear her voice seething with anger.

"That didn't take long." I said as I sat up, frustrated that she interrupted us and ordered me to her ready room. Harry crawled out of the bed, picking up his clothes and headed to the bathroom.

"Are you going to get up and go?" He asked from the bathroom.

"I am getting up. But I am not going to go see her. But will you go get our baby?" I asked.

"Yes, I will." He said as he walked out the bathroom pulling his t-shirt on over his head.

"Ensign Harry Kim to Captain Janeway."

"What is it Ensign Kim?" She was annoyed.

"I need to come get my daughter." He said.

"She is with me in my ready room. Where is your wife?" She said that part through clenched teeth.

Harry looked at me. I just shook my head no, my eyes pleading with him.

"She is unavailable Captain." He said

"You can come get Dayna in my ready room. Janeway out." Just as she ended the commlink abruptly, we heard her let out a growl of frustration.

"Spring, are you sure that this is the best way to handle this? She is really mad." He said as he leaned down to kiss me before going to get our baby girl.

"No Harry, I am not. I just can't handle her right now." I said and got out of the bed.

"Chakotay to Spring."

I let out an exasperated groan and yelled "Why can't I be left alone for five freaking minutes!" I walked in the bathroom and slammed the door.

I dressed and quickly reported to the mess hall to meet with Neelix.

"Ah Spring, the Captain said you were coming a few hours ago. Everything ok?" He asked,

"I am sorry Neelix, I needed to see my husband. And fix things with him first." I said quietly. I really hoped not a lot of people knew what happened in the Los Anglos.

"No worries Spring. So you are going to be helping me in the mess hall?" asked Neelix.

"Um actually it is more that I have been reassigned to the mess hall as a punishment." I smiled innocently at the Talaxian.

"Janeway's daughter has been assigned to the mess hall. What did you do to make your mother so mad?" He said with a chuckle.

"Neelix, I am not her daughter." I said quietly.

"Oh uh, I am sorry Spring, I didn't mean to offend you." He apologized.

"You didn't Neelix, She is just a sore spot with me right now. So we can get started in the morning?" I asked him.

"Yes, we can." He said.

"Thanks." I squeezed his arm then walked out.

"Janeway to Crewman Kim." Her voice came over the comm line again.

I slapped my comm badge and said, "Can't I just figure things out on my own for a while?" I walked on into the turbo lift, I was pissed. "Computer deck nine." I waited for her to let me have it for insubordination and disrespect. When the turbo lift doors opened, I was at the bridge on deck one and not the crew quarters, I knew I was in trouble Chakotay turned from his command chair and looked at me.

"The Captain is waiting for you in her ready room, Crewman." He said sternly. There was no way that I could get out of this. So I held my head high and walked to the Ready room door. I rang the bell and my anxiety shot through the roof.

"Enter." Her voice was cold and distant. I walked in and stood at her desk with my eyes on the floor and not saying a word.

It was a few minutes before she spoke and when she did, I knew she was furious. "You want to tell me what the hell has gotten into you Spring? First disregarding an order from your Commanding officer and now insubordination and disrespect towards a Commanding officer. If we were back in the Alpha Quadrant, you would have a much harsher punishment, maybe even kicked out of Star Fleet, but for..."She was saying when I interrupted her.

"If we were back in the Alpha quadrant Captain, the punishment would not matter because I would not be in Star Fleet." I said almost yelling.

"Do not say another word, if you don't want to spend the rest of this trip in the brig. I don't care if you have a child either. I told you to report to Neelix hours ago. Instead you have been having sex all afternoon." She was now yelling. I was pretty sure the entire bridge crew heard everything. I stood there and took it. I did not say another word. She continued her tirade.

"I have been calling you over the comm line all afternoon, more times than I care to count and you have not answered. I ordered you to come to my ready room and you ignored me." I heard the ready room doors swish open. Chakotay walked in.

"Great. Now you both can take turns yelling and screaming at me." I said. I was wishing to be anywhere but where I was.

Kathryn shot a look at me. "What did you just say?" She said through clenched teeth. She was seething.

I was done, had enough and I no longer cared if I spent the next 70 years in the brig. But before I could give another smart answer, Chakotay spoke.

"Kathryn, love, the whole bridge has heard everything you have said. Maybe we should finish this conversation when you both have had time to cool off." He said quietly and calmly. Kathryn looked at me then at Chakotay. I just continued to stare at the floor. I needed to get out of here. I was biting my tongue to keep from saying something I was going to regret. I was so mad that I was shaking.

"Crewman, you are dismissed. You are confined to your quarters until 0500 at which time you will report to the mess hall to work under the supervision of Neelix." She said

"Thank you! Now I can have sex all night long." I threw out as I turned and walked out of the ready room. I knew my response was childish but I no longer cared. Chakotay called after me but I did not stop. I had been humiliated enough. With tears threatening to fall at any moment, I walked to the turbo lift. I did not look at anyone. I could feel Tom watching me. I just shook my head to him.

Once the door to the turbo lift closed, the tears came.

Kathryn and Chakotay both watched as Spring left her ready room. She let out a loud frustrated sigh.

"Kathryn, you were a little harsh on her. Yelling at her so the whole bridge heard. Especially about the sex." Chakotay said softly to his wife.

"Chakotay, she has never been disrespectful or insubordinate, nor has she ever not followed a direct order. She has argued, stood her ground but never out right disobeyed. I just don't get it." Said Kathryn. She started pacing around her ready room.

"I know, she has not been herself since we were transported to the 20th century. We can't forget that she is from that timeline; she had a chance to see her family again and maybe gain some closure so she can move on with her new life in the 24th century. We are going to be back with all our families in a very short time. She only has us."

"I know you are right Chakotay. I went against my better judgment; I knew we should have changed course. I should have never let her go. I can't believe she would give up so easily. I am hurt she thinks I would hate her. Even though I did not carry her in my body or give birth to her, I love her as if I did. The thought of losing her makes…" She did not finish her thought.

"Let me talk to her Kathryn." Chakotay said as he walked up to her and pulled her in his arms. He placed a kiss on her lips and she kissed him back.

"I could use an afternoon of uninterrupted sex." Kathryn said in a husky voice.

Chakotay's kiss intensified, his hands roaming over his wife's body. He knew her every curve. Kathryn reached up and removed his uniform jacket.

"Kathryn?" He asked, hoping she was not going to stop.

"Computer, engage privacy lock Alpha Janeway one."

Chakotay smiled. The couple quickly removed each other's uniform. Kathryn stood naked in front of her husband. He grew harder just looking at his beautiful wife.

"Chakotay, are you going to just stand there and stare at me or are you going to do something about it?" She asked with a smirk on her lips. She did not have to ask twice. He pulled her into his arms and dropped to the couch. His mouth found hers again. His hand played with her nipple. Kathryn moaned, which drove Chakotay crazy. He could not wait any longer. He positioned himself above her. He loved watching her face when he plunged into her. It never got old. She was so beautiful and this time was no different. He thrust into her and moaned.

"Gods Kathryn, what you do to me." His kiss began to match his thrusting. Kathryn's breathing picked up.

"Chakotay." Was all she said.

"I know baby, I know." He knew she was getting close and that thought brought him closer too.

He managed to hold back long enough so that they both reached their climax together. She called out his name and he muffled it with his mouth. After all they were in the ready room.

They lay entangled on the couch, not quite satisfied but content until they could get back to their quarters and enjoy each other again. He pulled a blanket over them.

"Chak, that was great, I think we should do this more often. I like the idea of Tuvok possibly walking in on us." Kathryn laughed. Chakotay laugh and kissed Kathryn's neck. He loved it when she was relaxed like this.

"Let's do it again." Chakotay whispered in her ear. Then he nibbled on her earlobe, which made her purr like a kitten. He knew she would not deny him. This time it was slow and sensual, but he watched her face as he entered her. He pushed into her slowly and deep, and then pulled out just as slow to the point she was whimpering because she felt empty without him inside her.

"Chakotay, my love, I love you so much. I am lost without you." She said.

"I am too, my sweet Kathryn. My world would crumble without you in it." He panted, Together they came. Chakotay rolled them to their sides, never breaking the physical connection.

"Tuvok to Janeway." The comm line chirped. That damn Vulcan sure knew how to ruin the mood.

 **Chapter 27**

I cried all the way from the turbo lift to my quarters. I just ignored the looks the other crewmembers were giving me. I walked in to my quarters and right into the arms of my husband.

"I don't know if I can do this Harry." I said crying. "She just yelled and screamed at me in the ready room. Everyone on the bridge heard it. Somehow she knew we were making love all afternoon."

"I thought you went to see Neelix." He said.

"I did. And when I was done, I was heading back here to you and Dayna. But when I got into the turbo lift and told it Deck nine, it stopped at the Bridge. I know she told the computer to do it. When the doors open, Chakotay saw me and told me she was waiting for me. What could I do? I was forced to see her." I said.

"I don't think there was much else you could have done. Maybe she will leave you alone for a while now." Harry said. I just nodded my head, hoping he was right.

I went over to the playpen and picked up my sweet baby. My head was pounding where I had hit it, I wasn't sure if it was from crying or what. It had been a long day and I felt like I had not seen her at all. I took her in to the bathroom and gave her a bath and then got her ready for bed. She babbled as we played in the tub. She was my world, and my world felt like it was beginning to right itself. Once I got her dressed, I grabbed one of her favorite books and sat down in the rocker. Harry brought her bottle and she drank it as I rocked her, I read the book to her. Once the book was finished, I held her and snuggled her until she fell asleep in my arms. Harry came and put her in her crib.

He came back to where I was and pulled me to my feet and led me to the bathroom where there was a hot bath waiting. He undressed me slowly kissing every inch of my skin as he dropped my clothes to the floor. Once I was completely naked, I got into the tub and sat back. Harry took off his clothes and climbed in behind me. I leaned back against my husband and finally relaxed.

"I am never letting you go Harry Kim." I said as I turned my head up to kiss him. I winced; the pain was not going away.

"What is wrong Spring?" Harry asked,

"It is nothing, I just have a headache. That spot where I hit my head hurts."

We got out of the tub and dried each other off and crawled into our bed. Harry kissed my lips, then my neck and down to my breast. He took my nipple into his mouth. I arched off the bed. He then did the same thing to my other nipple before leaving a trail of kisses and nips down my belly and then to my core. His tongue dipped between my folds. I cried out. Tears rand down my face, for the love I felt for this man, for my child and for my family past and present. Harry moved up to my face and kissed me again.

"I love you Harry, I said, crying as he entered me and showed me his love.

The next morning when the alarm went off, I tried to get out of bed but my head was spinning and hurting. When I sat up, my stomach lurched and I had to run to the bathroom.

Harry followed me and said, "Are you all right?" I could not speak just yet so I shook my head no. He called Neelix over the comm to let him know that I would not be there. I crawled back into bed and snuggled down. Harry continued to get ready for his duty shift and got Dayna ready for daycare.

"Do you want me to tell the Captain?" He asked.

"Please God, no. I can't take it today." I said weakly. I was lying in bed trying to figure out if I was going to have to run for the bathroom again.

Kathryn stopped in the mess hall for several reasons, to get her morning cup of Neelix's spicy coffee concoction and to check on her obstinate daughter. She often had to remind herself even though Spring was not biologically hers, she was still so much like her. She reminded her of herself when she was her age, stubborn, opinionated, rule bender, but not a breaker.

"Ah Captain, how are you this morning?" Neelix asked, bringing her a cup of coffee.

"I am good. Neelix. Thanks for asking. How is Spring doing this morning? She asked and then took a sip of her coffee.

"Uh, well, she did not report for duty this morning. Ensign Kim called and said that she was not going to be here today." Said Neelix.

"What? What do you mean she did not report for duty? Did Ensign Kim say why?" Kathryn was trying not to get angry. It was too early to start the day off like this.

"Nope. He just said she would not be here. It is not a big deal Captain. I have been running the mess hall by myself for years."

"She does not get that choice Neelix. Thank you. I will find out what is going on and let you know." She said and turned to leave. She hit her comm badge. "Janeway to Spring." She waited to see if she was going to answer, but she did not. And to be honest, she really didn't expect her to, considering her behavior the last few days. She headed to the bridge to start her shift. She would give the girl some space for the day and then go check on her tonight. She was not sure if she should worry or not.

Harry decided to skipped lunch with Tom and B'Elanna to go check on his wife. She did not look so good this morning and she had missed her first duty shift in the mess hall, which was not going to go over very well with the Captain.

He walked into his quarters. He thought she would be up by now. At least curled up on the couch relaxing but she wasn't. He walked into their bedroom.

"Spring?" Harry said looking at their bed. He could see that she was still in it. He walked over and sat down next her. "Spring, baby, wake up." He shook her gently. But she did not stir. He felt her head. She was soaking wet and burning up at the same time. He contemplated calling the Captain, but knew Spring would be upset.

"Two to beam to sickbay" Harry called when he hit is comm badge.

Harry laid Spring on the bio bed "What happened Ensign?" The Doctor asked as he began scanning her.

"She woke up sick this morning." Harry said.

"Have you called the Captain?" The Doctor asked.

"No, she did not want the Captain to know." He said.

"Well I don't know how long you will be able to keep this from her Ensign. After all, she is the Captain and Spring's mother.' The Doctor continued to do his scan. "And we may have a problem. That gash on the head she had before she left for the away mission, has caused a head injury, bruising on her brain."

"What? Is it serious?" Harry asked. He knew it was and the he knew that he was going to have to call Captain Janeway.

Captain Janeway was sitting in her ready room going over reports from the mission to the 20th century.

"Janeway to Spring." She waited again, hoping she would get an answer. But as before, Spring did not answer. She did not know what to do. Kathryn would not be able to fix it, if she was going to keep avoiding her.

"Computer, locate Spring Kim" Janeway said.

"Spring Kim is in sickbay," Janeway's heart quickened. Was Dayna sick? Was Spring sick? Why hadn't they called her? She walked out to the turbo lift. She looked at her bridge staff. Harry was not at his station.

"Where is Harry? Didn't he come back from lunch?" She asked

"He went to check on Spring at lunch, but that is all I know." Tom said. She knew something was wrong.

"Tuvok, you have the bridge, Chakotay, you are with me." She said as Chakotay joined her. "Deck 5"

"What is going on Kathryn?" He asked.

"I tried calling Spring again. But she did not answer. The computer said she is in sickbay. But neither she nor Harry has called me, and they always call. Harry didn't let anyone know he was not coming back from lunch, which was not like him at all. I am just a little worried." She said.

She was now beginning to understand the magnitude of the situation. She had to fix it before she lost her.

"Kim to Captain Janeway." Her comm badge chirped.

"Go ahead Harry."

"Captain, can you come to sick bay please?"

"We are already here." Kathryn said as they walked into sickbay. She could see Spring lying on the bio bed. Harry turned and saw them.

"Captain, I, I am so sorry. She didn't want me to call you. I thought she had a bug or something this morning. But when I went to check on her at lunch, she was unconscious. So I did an emergency beam to sickbay.

Kathryn could not find her voice. So Chakotay spoke. "What is wrong with her?"

"The Doctor said that the bump on her head she received when we were thrown through the rift a few days ago has caused bruising in her brain." Harry said. He was a wreck.

"Where is Dayna?" He asked.

"She is still at daycare." Replied Harry.

"Chakotay to Lieutenant Torres."

"Torres here." B'Elanna said.

"B'Elanna, can you please pick Dayna up from daycare after your shift and take her back to your quarters?"

"Chakotay?" B'Elanna was confused.

"Spring had to be beamed to sickbay." He said

"Oh no, is she ok? Don't worry about Dayna. I will get her." She said.

"I will let you know as we find out more." Said Chakotay.

Kathryn had walked over to the bio bed. She still had not spoken a word. She looked at the young woman lying in the bed. Besides her husband, Spring was her whole world. She was afraid to even think what could possibly happen.

The Doctor finished what he was doing to his patient before speaking to the Command team. "Captain, Commander, Mr. Kim, I have repaired the damage. This was very serious. The bruising was deep. If Ensign Kim had not brought her in when he did, I am afraid in another few hours, she would have died. I did not think the cut on her head was that bad. I should have insisted on a full scan, but she was in such a hurry. This will be a longer recovery for her."

When Kathryn heard what the doctor said, she let out a sob. Chakotay had to catch her before she collapsed.

"I was so angry with her Chakotay. I embarrassed her in front of the entire crew, just because she missed her real mom. I was jealous. I didn't want to lose her. And I have done that very same thing." Kathryn was sobbing. Harry looked at her wide-eyed. He had never seen his Captain upset, let alone crying hysterically. Chakotay was concerned that this would be more than Kathryn to handle.

"Come on Kathryn, let's let the doctor finish up with her." Chakotay said, trying to pull her away from the bio bed.

"No, I need to be here when she wakes up." She looked at Harry and said, "I am so sorry Harry." She pulled him in to her arms and gave him a hug. At first he was stiff, then he relaxed and hugged her back.

"There is one more thing, Captain. I ran a full body scan and DNA check on Spring. And something strange that I have not seen before in her scans. Her DNA has changed. Dayna is not the only one she shares DNA with. So I did a cross check of crew DNA, starting with yours and the Commander's. Captain, Commander, I don't know how to say this, but she is actually your biological daughter now. You are her biological parents. I checked the embryo we put in stasis a few weeks ago. It is definitely hers and Mr. Kim's but there is no genetic link to you. I want to check Dayna again and see if hers changed too. I think somehow the rift and being thrown back to the 20th century changed her DNA."

Kathryn spoke up. "You are absolutely sure?"

"Yes Captain, I am. Spring has been one mystery after another since she arrived on Voyager pregnant. All I can say is it is a miracle."

Kathryn looked at Chakotay. He was beaming ear to ear. And for the first time in a couple of days, Kathryn was able to smile where Spring was concerned.

"I will call you if anything changes before she wakes." The Doctor said. The family finally left. They had a lot of information to take in. Chakotay led Kathryn out of sickbay, with Harry following behind.

Kathryn held Chakotay's hand as they walked down the corridor to the turbo life. They were both lost in thought. Harry finally spoke up.

"Ah Captain, I am going to go pick Dayna up from B'Elanna and let her and Tom know what is going on."

"Okay Harry. Bring my grand baby to me when you are done." She said.

Harry nodded and walked ahead of the command team. Kathryn stopped. Chakotay eyed his wife.

"What are you thinking my love?" He asked.

"I am just trying to figure out all of this. Spring really is ours Chak. Even though I did not give birth to her, she still shares our genes."

"I know, I still can't believe it either. It's a girl Kathryn, we have a daughter."

"One who is still going to be quite pissed at me and hurt when she wakes up. How do I fix this?" Kathryn asked her husband.

"I am not sure Kathryn, but we will figure it out together." With that, the lovers got on the turbo lift.

Harry went to Tom and B'Elanna's quarters to get his daughter.

"Hey Harry." Tom said when Harry walked in. B'Elanna was sitting on the couch feeding Dayna a bottle.

"Hey Starfleet. What is going on? You don't look so good. Is Spring ok?" B'Elanna asked.

"Remember when we went through the rift to the 20th century and she hit her head. She actually has a head injury. When I went to check on her at lunch, she was still in bed burning up and unconscious. So we beamed to sickbay. She has a hematoma on her brain. The doctor was able to operate, but if I had not taken her in when I did, she would have died."

"Oh Harry, I am so sorry.

 **Chapter 28**

I open my eyes and tried to look around but everything was blurry and I still felt like crap. I could not recognize my surroundings. I was not even sure what time it was.

"Computer." I croaked, "What time is it?"

"The time is 8:30." The computer answered. I could not figure out why Harry had not woken me. I tried to sit up but a hand held me in place.

"Lie still Ensign. You are in sickbay. You have been unconscious for two days." Said the Doctor.

"What happened?' I asked in a whisper. My throat was very dry and scratchy.

"Your scrape on the head, actually turn out to be a head injury. Ensign Kim had to site to site transport you from your quarters." The Doctor said.

"Where is Harry Where is my daughter?"

"I sent him and the Captain and Commander to get some food and rest. I told them to come back later. They have been here every day since Ensign Kim transported you here."

"I don't want them here!" I said, starting to get upset.

"Ensign, calm down. Who don't you want here?" He asked.

"The Captain and Commander. And I am no longer an Ensign. I have no rank anymore." I was pissed again. I did not want Kathryn or Chakotay around.

All right. I will call Ensign Kim to come down Spring." He said and tapped his comm badge. I relaxed and laid back on the bed.

"Ensign Kim, please come to Sickbay. But only you for now." He said and turned to me and started scanning me.

Harry quickly arrived and walked over and hugged me. "Oh you had me so worried. How do you feel?" He asked,

"My head hurts. Why was the Captain here? I did not want her to know." I said. I wanted to cry but my head hurt too badly.

"Because baby, you were in bad shape. If I had not come to check on you, the doctor said you would have died. He had to operate. She had to know. She was so upset; she did not want to leave your side. The doctor had to order her to leave. You should let her come see you." I looked at my husband. I knew he was right.

"Ok." Was all I said. He tapped his badge and called for Kathryn and Chakotay to come to sickbay. They walked in and Kathryn came to me but Chakotay stayed back and motioned for Harry to join him.

Kathryn's eyes were filled with tears, she smiled sadly as she placed her hand on my cheek.

I started to speak and she held up her hand, stopping me. All of a sudden I was filled with anxiety, waiting for her to speak.

"Spring, I am so sorry. I do understand why you called your mom. I should have never yelled at you the way I did. I am sorry I embarrassed you. I may not have given birth to you, but you are my daughter. A year ago I didn't even know your name and now I can't imagine a day without you. I love you so much." She said as she kissed my head.

"I am sorry too Kathryn, I should have obeyed your orders. I didn't know what to do. When I saw the disappointment and hurt on your face, I wasn't sure if you were going to kick me off, so instead of waiting for you to leave me, I was going to do it first. I love you Kathryn, you are my mom." I said sobbing.

She hugged me. "Please don't ever think that. I can't imagine my world without you and Dayna in it. And the thought that you could have died if Harry had not checked on you when he did is almost too much for me. There is something I need to tell you." Kathryn said. "The doctor ran a scan on your DNA." She started to say, but then I blurted, "Oh please don't tell me I am pregnant again." I said in a cried whined.

Kathryn laughed and said, "No sweetie. You are not pregnant. But your DNA has changed." I looked at her trying to figure out what she was talking about.

"I, What do you mean Kathryn? How has my DNA changed? Do I have alien DNA? Am I missing something?"

"Spring, you are not an alien. Your DNA shows that you are mine and Chakotay's biological child. Your DNA matches ours." Kathryn said, letting the news sink in.

"Wha? I don't. How?" I could not even form a full sentence. I was Kathryn and Chakotay's biological daughter? I just talked to my mother, who gave birth to me and raised me.

"Spring, are you alright?" Kathryn asked concerned. All the color had drained from Spring's face.

I looked at her and just nodded my head because I felt like I would be sick if I opened my mouth. I didn't know what to say. I did not know what I was feeling.

Finally, the queasiness passed and I found my voice. "Does, um does, does Harry know?" I looked at my hands.

"Yes sweetie, he does. We were all together when the Doctor told us." Kathryn said as she placed her hand over mine.

I nodded and took a shaky breath. "Ah, ok, ok." Just then the Doctor walked over and saved me from having to talk more about this news. He ran the tricorder over me.

"Spring, I think you are stable enough to go back to your quarters. You may find that your coordination is off and you will more than likely have dizzy spells. Also, it is not uncommon to have problems coming up with the words, but I assure you, it will all right itself and you will be good as new. You are off duty for the next two weeks and you cannot be alone for the next 72 hours. That means help to shower, to the bathroom, anything that you are on your feet for." He said.

"Well, I am confined to quarters so I will not be out wandering alone anytime soon." I said. I did not expect Kathryn to change the reprimand she had given me.

"Spring, we will discuss that in a day or two." Kathryn said. I nodded my head.

Chakotay and Harry joined us. "Do you think you are up to walking back to your quarters or should we do a site to site transport?

"I can walk." I said. Kathryn and Harry helped me off the bio bed.

"We have to quit meeting like this." I said weakly with a laugh. Kathryn chuckled and hugged me and Harry just laughed.

Kathryn and Harry walked on either side of me with their arm hooked through mine.

"Spring, Harry and I are going to work out something so there is someone with you at all times for the next few days."

I wanted to argue, but thought better of it. It was a stipulation to being released to my quarters.

"What? No arguing?" Chakotay asked surprised. "Now I know you really are sick." He smiled his handsome dimple smile. He was my father, not my stand in, but my actual biological father. I did not understand it. It just made my head hurt more. I knew Kathryn, Chakotay and I would be having a talk about all this once I was back to my old self. But I could wait.

We arrived back at my quarters. Kathryn and Harry walked me to the couch and Kathryn straightened up my bed so I would be able to relax in it. Once I was settled, Harry brought my daughter to me. I hugged her close and sniffed her sweet baby smell. Kathryn came and crawled in the bed next to me and pulled us into her arms and just held us.

Kathryn had set it up that during the day Harry would be on duty and between her, Chakotay and B'Elanna, they would each have a day shift with me. I knew the head injury was serious because Kathryn stayed with me each day even though Chakotay and B'Elanna were there. The doctor was right, I did have a difficult time thinking of words and my balance was unsteady. It bothered me that I needed assistance with things that I was able to do once on my own.

Each day I noticed a difference. The words came easier. The doctor created a physical therapy program for me to work on building my strength and balance. By the time I was ready to go back on duty, I was almost back to my old self.

Two weeks later, I was up getting ready for my duty shift when Kathryn called me over the comm line.

"Janeway to Spring Kim. Report to my ready room after you drop Dayna off at daycare." She said.

"Aye, Captain." I said kissing my daughter then kissing my husband before I walked out to the turbo lift. Harry was going to take Dayna to daycare.

"Deck one, bridge." I told the computer.

I walked on to the bridge. "Morning Springer, your mom, I mean the Captain is waiting for you in the ready room." Chakotay said with a smirk on his face. He loved it that I was really his. It was cute and I was glad he was happy.

The news that I was actually the daughter of the Command team had spread quickly throughout the ship before I had even been told. So the slip up was not a big surprise.

"Hey Chakotay. Is she in a good mood?" I asked.

"Of course she is." The smirk on his face just grew bigger. I shook my head and said, "Thanks." I took a deep breath then rang the doorbell.

"Come in Spring." Kathryn said. I walked in and the doors closed behind me.

"You wanted to see me?" I asked. I was afraid she was going to tell me I was still assigned to the mess hall and under quarter restrictions.

"Are you ready to get back to work?" She asked.

"Um, I don't know. I am worried." I answered honestly.

"There are several things we need to talk about. Things we left unfinished from before your accident." She said softly.

This was the conversation I was not looking forward to having with her. I knew she was my biological mother somehow. But I still did not know how I felt about it. The woman, who gave birth and raised me, lived 375 years ago.

"Have a seat Spring." Kathryn said pointing to the couch. "Quit looking like I am about to sentence you to death. It will be ok." She sat down next to me and placed her hand on my leg reassuringly. My anxiety was climbing and I was trying to keep it in check.

"We need to discuss the matter of your rank and position. Do you understand why I did what I did?" Kathryn asked.

"Because I disobeyed a direct order that you had given me. And I suppose because I asked to stay behind in the 20th century with my daughter. I broke the Prime Directive by contacting my mother."

"You are right. But I was also angry. I was harder on you than I should have been. Than I would have been with any other crewmember It caused you to react negatively. So we need to decide what the appropriate punishment should be." She said.

My heart dropped. After all I had been through, she still wanted to punish me. I knew it was warranted but I still had hoped that she would let it go.

"So how do you think we should handle it Spring?" She asked.

I was taken back. I did not know if this was a joke, or a test. But I felt as if I was about to fail miserably.

"Ah well Captain, I think as it stands. I work in the mess hall with Neelix and remain confined to quarters on off hours." I said with a little disappointment.

"I don't think so Spring." Kathryn said.

"What else can you do to me Captain that is worse than stripping me of my rank and changing my duty station to the mess hall? I guess throwing me into the brig for the rest of the time." I said. I could not believe we were going back to this again.

"No, Spring, I don't think so and you are calling me Captain again. But I do think you get time served for good behavior. I am reinstating you to the rank of Ensign as well as your position on the bridge and the senior staff. See I told you I was not giving you a death sentence." Kathryn said with a smirk.

"Thank you Kathryn. You had me a little worried." I said to her.

"The one thing that I have learned from all of this is, you are more important to me than punishing you for following your heart. But please don't make a habit of disobeying orders ok?" She said. I nodded my head in agreement.

"Now one more thing, I guess we should have talked about this while you were healing, But I wanted you to just work on getting better instead of adding more stress for you to worry and think about. After all, you are my worry wart." Kathryn said as she took my hand into hers. I did not say anything; I just listened to what she wanted to say.

"The Doctor ran a scan on Dayna to see if her DNA changed. It did, it shows that you are her mother, and that Chak and I are her grandparents. But it also shows that Harry is her biological father." She said.

I looked up at her with my mouth hanging open. "What did you say? Harry is her real father? How? I was pregnant when I arrived on Voyager. I did not know who her father was." I said. I was in shock but it made me happy that Harry really was my baby's daddy.

"Spring, you really have not said much about any of this." Kathryn said. This worried her but she also knew Spring had been trying to recover from her head injury.

"I have been trying to wrap my head around it. I just know that my…" I stopped; I knew what she was to me. She was the woman that raised me and gave birth to me and she was my mom. That would not ever change, but she was in the past. The chance of ever seeing her again was pretty slim.

"Spring, it is ok, she is your mother. You can't change that; I would not want you to change that. She is who makes you who you are. I have always treated you as my daughter since you arrived on Voyager. That is not going to change either. If what we are doing works, than I see no reason to change it. I am honored that you are my daughter, even if I did not give birth to or raised you. If you choose to call me mom, that is ok with me. If you want to keep calling me Kathryn, that is fine too. I love you either way. But don't call me Captain. I will however refer to Chakotay and myself as your parents. So now you need to go talk to your father." She said. I pulled her into a hug.

"I love you Kathryn… mom."

 **Chapter 29**

As the weeks and months passed by, we began and finished the preparations for the day Admiral Janeway would arrive. Since we had changed the timeline, I didn't know what to expect from her visit.

B'Elanna and Tom had several events of false labor. I sympathized with my poor friend. They were both exhausted and B'Elanna was ready for it to be over. Harry even started a betting pool as to when the baby was going to arrive. I knew we were close to getting home.

"A rift is opening Captain." Harry announced. Kathryn tapped her comm badge. "All Senior officers to the bridge." I was already at my station on the bridge. Chakotay and a very pregnant B'Elanna joined us.

"What is it?" Chakotay asked.

"Judging from the tacheon emissions, it's some sort of temporal rift." Kathryn said.

"How is it being emitted?" B'Elanna asked.

"That's what we are trying to figure out." Kathryn said. Once Kathryn and I had talked about what was to come, she passed only the necessary information on to Chakotay and Tuvok. Standing on the bridge listening to the conversation going on, I knew this was it. This was the day that the Admiral was coming.

"Captain?" I said looking up from my consol.

"Yes Spring? What is it?"

"Endgame." I said, using the code word we decided on. She looked at me and nodded.

"I am detecting nateion discharges on the other side of the rift." Tuvok announced.

"Weapons fire?" Chakotay asked.

"It's possible. The signature appears to be Klingon." Tuvok said.

"Red Alert." Kathryn barked. The lights dimmed and the klaxons went off.

"There's a vessel coming through the rift." Tuvok announced.

"Klingon?" The Commander asked.

"No Federation." The Command Team looked at each other.

"We're being hailed." Harry said.

"On screen.' The Captain said. An older Captain Janeway appeared on the screen. The bridge just stared in surprise.

"Recalibrate your deflector to emit a tacheon burst; you have to seal that rift."

"It's usually polite to introduce yourself before you start giving orders." Kathryn said sternly.

"Captain, a Klingon vessel is coming through." Tuvok said.

"Close the rift. In case you didn't notice, I out rank you Captain. Now do it."

Kathryn nodded to Harry. She walked closer to the view screen.

"I did what you asked. Now tell me what the hell is going on." Kathryn was playing the part very well. She had to be unsuspecting.

"I've come to bring Voyager home." The older Janeway said. What I didn't tell Kathryn was the Borg were already listening to our transmission.

"Tuvok, Chakotay, you are with me. We will see you in the transporter room." Kathryn told her older self. They watched as she materialized on the transporter pad.

"Welcome aboard." Kathryn said.

"It's good to be back." The older Kathryn said as she stepped off the pad. They headed back to the bridge where the two Janeway's retired to the Captain's ready room.

"Fresh Coffee." Older Kathryn noticed as they walked in to the room.

"Would you like a cup?" Kathryn asked her older self.

"No I gave the stuff up years ago, I only drink tea now. I told the curator at the museum if he wanted to make the ready room more authentic, he should always keep a steaming pot of coffee on the desk."

"Voyager is in a museum?" She asked.

"No, Voyager is the museum; on the grounds of the Presidio. On a clear morning, you can see Alcatraz from here." Older Kathryn said, looking out the view port.

"You made it back to earth." It was more a statement than a question.

"Unfortunately our favorite coffee cup took a beating along the way. It was damaged during a battle with Fen Domar." The Admiral said.

"Who?" Kathryn asked.

"You will run into them in a few years" Said the older Janeway.

"You know what? I shouldn't be listening to details about the future." Kathryn got up and started pacing around the room.

"Oh the almighty Temporal Prime Directive. Take my advice, it is less of a headache if you ignore it."

Kathryn stopped and put her hands on her hips, "You obviously did or you wouldn't be here."

"A lot has happened to me since I was you Captain."

Kathryn sat down on the couch and listened as her older self-talked. Occasionally she would roll her eyes at things the older Janeway said.

"Three days ago you detected elevated neutrino emissions in a nebula in grid nine eight six. You thought that might be a way home. You were right. I have come to tell you to take Voyager back to the nebula." Said the Admiral.

Kathryn looked at her older self, "It is crawling with Borg."

"I have technology that help us get past them. If you don't do what I am suggesting, it will take you another sixteen years to get home. There will be casualties along the way. Have your people look at my ship, especially the weapons systems. And if it will make you feel better, have the doctor run scans on my DNA." The older Janeway said.

Kathryn had assigned me to lead the team going over the Admiral's shuttle and all of its systems. Once we finished the scans, I went to give Kathryn the report in sickbay

I walked in to sickbay only to be greeted by the Admiral.

"Hello my sweet darling girl." She said quietly. I looked at her and noticed tears in her eyes. I didn't know what to say.

"Hello Admiral." I said looking at my hands.

"Oh so we are back to the Admiral thing again? Have you and my younger self been butting heads? You used to call me mom but I always said Kathryn or mom, I loved you no matter what." She said. I didn't know this woman. But that was what Kathryn had told me a few weeks ago when we found out she was my mother.

"No, Ma'am, I mean Kathryn. I'm sorry, I can't do this." I said and turned to leave.

"Ensign, I would like to see my grand baby before I go." The Admiral said. I turned back to her and nodded my head, then left.

I walked to the turbo lift, hitting my comm badge, "Ensign Spring Kim to Captain Janeway."

"Go ahead Spring." She said.

"Mama, where are you right now?" I asked. I was almost in tears so I was pulling the mama card because I needed her at this moment instead of the Captain.

Kathryn heard Spring call her 'Mama' and knew instantly something was wrong. She never called her Mama. In fact she hardly ever called her mom. She could hear that her daughter was trying to hold back her tears. She knew all of this was so overwhelming for daughter. It was a lot of changes in a short amount of time for her to take in.

"I am in my ready room Spring. Just walk in." She said.

The turbo lift doors opened to Deck One on the bridge and I walked straight to her ready room, not acknowledging my husband or father. The doors swished open and closed and the tears fell. Kathryn was out of her seat and pulling me into her arms.

"Oh honey, what is wrong?" She asked. I tried to answer but I was sobbing too hard. The doorbell chimed and the Chakotay walked in. He came over and pulled both of us in to his protective arms. Kathryn looked at her husband with worry. They just let me cry. When I had begun to calm down, Kathryn asked again, "Sweet girl, what is wrong?"

I found my voice. "I ran in to the Admiral in sickbay. She called me her darling girl and asked to see Dayna before she left. I don't know why I am crying, except maybe because I know what is going to happen to her. I know she is you but I don't really know her. Do I let her see Dayna?" I asked my parents. They looked at each other and then back to me.

"I think you should let her Spring." Chakotay said.

"I do too." Kathryn said.

"Ok, I will call her and have her meet me in my quarters. Will you come with me?" I asked.

"Yes, I will sweetie." My dear Kathryn said to me.

I was filled with apprehension. I tapped my comm badge "Ensign Kim to Admiral Janeway."

"This is the Admiral."

"Admiral, Meet me in my quarters. I will have Dayna with me."

"Thank you Spring." She said with a little bit of sadness in her voice. Kathryn and I went to the day care center to grab my child.

As we stood outside my quarters I was hesitant. I looked at Kathryn. I could hardly breathe. She placed a reassuring hand on my arm. "It's ok, take a deep breath. She is me, just remember that." She said. I nodded my head and hugged my child to me and then opened the door.

The Admiral was sitting on the couch looking out the window, watching the stars go by.

"Admiral." I said. She turned and looked at me and smiled.

"Oh there she is. May I hold her?" She asked me. I nodded and handed my daughter to her older version of her grandma. "I forgot how little she was. How are you doing Spring? You look like you have been crying. Everything ok?" She asked as she placed a kiss on my baby's head.

I cleared my throat. "Yes, everything is fine Admiral."

"Your quarters are just as I remember them. Boy we have had a lot of talks in here. Sweet girl, I know this is probably tough for you. You just found out that I or should I say, we are your mother." She said as she looked at Kathryn who was standing next to me.

"Yes, it has been a couple of weeks but I am still trying to figure it all out." I said.

"Well let me tell you, you will figure it out. You will be best friends and have a very strong relationship. You will still butt heads like you always have but it only makes your bond stronger."

"Well that is good to know isn't it Spring?" Kathryn said with a chuckle.

"I am glad we do because I can't imagine my world without you. What is Dayna like in your time?" I asked. I had to make some kind of small talk.

The Admiral looked at me with tears in her eyes and then smiled "Now Spring, you know I can't say anything about that. It is against the Prime Directive."

"Did I say something wrong Admiral? I, well since, I mean I just thought since you were here to change the time line it did not matter but I understand." I had learned my lesson about breaking the Prime Directive so I dropped it.

"It's ok darling, you did not say anything wrong. I hope we can all have dinner tonight as a family." The older version of my mother said.

"I would like that very much Admiral. Kathryn, is that alright with you?" I asked my mom.

She nodded and then said, "Well Admiral, We still have some work to get done if your mission is going to be successful. Meet in my quarters at 18:00." Kathryn said.

Then in unison, both Janeways said "You cook Spring." I looked at them and laughed.

"Oh I planned on it."

"Spring, would you mind if I took her back to daycare?" she said.

"Not at all Admiral." I said kissing my baby and then giving the Admiral a hug. It was the least I could do.

"Thank you Spring. See you at dinner" She said and walked out of the mess hall with my daughter. Kathryn looked at me and nodded, quickly catching up to the Admiral.

At 18:00, Kathryn, Chakotay and Admiral Kathryn walked into their quarters.

"Oh Spring, it smells wonderful. Did you make your hot chicken?" The Admiral asked.

"Yes ma'am I did. There is also salad and fresh French bread too." I answered.

"This is one of my favorite meals. I am glad you did not inherit your mother's cooking skills." Chakotay said as he handed me a bottle of Bolian Ale and then placed a kiss on my forehead.

I looked at my dad when he said that and gave him a smile.

"Well I am glad she didn't either." Harry said agreeing with his father in law and placing a kiss on my lips.

The evening was pleasant. The Admiral held Dayna and talked about her Voyager days and the homecoming, as well as the years after it. She never mentioned any of us, which I found odd but didn't bring it up.

I was happy I had a chance to get to know the older version of my mother. I could see some kind of sadness in her eyes, but couldn't pin point it.

 **Chapter 30**

Kathryn assigned crews to apply the new technology to our ships systems as we headed back to the Borg Nebula. When we entered the nebula, it became clear that it was more than a nebula. It was the trans warp conduit.

Seven finally had a chance to retreat to the cargo bay and regenerate after a long day of going over all the systems on the Admiral's ship. As she closed her eyes and started to regenerate she could hear her.

"Seven of Nine, Tertiary adjunct of Unimatrix Zero One, it has been too long." The Borg Queen said.

"What do you want?" Seven demanded

"I have extrapolated Voyager's trajectory, I know you are returning to the Nebula. I suggest you alter course."

Seven looked at the Queen. "Why should we comply? We are just trying to get back to the Alpha Quadrant. Voyager is no threat to you."

"You are one of my favorites, which is why I have left the crew of Voyager alone. But enter my nebula, and I will destroy you." The Queen said. With that she cut the link between her and the former drone and Seven collapsed.

The Admiral and Kathryn were in sickbay talking to the Doctor, when Seven finally woke.

"Seven, what happened?" Kathryn asked concerned.

"It was the Borg Queen. She wanted to make sure I'd be able to deliver a message. She said she'd assimilate Voyager if we attempted to re-enter the nebula." Seven said looking at the two Janeways.

"She will not make good on that threat." Admiral Janeway said confidently as she walked around sickbay. But Kathryn did not feel so confident.

"We will continue to the nebula, but we will remain on red alert and continue scanning for vessels. We need to destroy that hub."

Kathryn was pissed. "Let's take a walk." She told the Admiral and walked out of sickbay.

"Why didn't you tell me about this?" Kathryn asked as the two Janeway's walked down the corridor. I did not tell her about Borg and the Admiral had failed to tell her.

"Because I remember how stubborn and self-righteous I used to be. I figured you might try something stupid. And I know Spring has told you everything" Older Kathryn said.

"She didn't tell me about this. I should have heard it from you. We have a chance to deliver a crippling blow to the Borg. It could save millions of lives." Kathryn said.

The Admiral stopped and said, "I didn't spend the last ten years looking for a way to get this crew home earlier, so you could throw it all away on some intergalactic goodwill mission."

"Maybe we should go back to Sickbay." Kathryn put her hands on her hips and gave the Admiral the glare.

"Why? So you can have me sedated?" The Admiral was growing tired of arguing with her younger self.

"I refuse to believe I'll ever become as cynical as you." Said Kathryn as she started walking down the corridor again.

"Am I the only one experiencing deja vu here?" Admiral Janeway questioned her.

"What are you talking about?" Kathryn was really trying not to roll her eyes at this woman.

"Seven years ago you had the chance to use the Caretaker's array to get Voyager home. Instead, you destroyed it. You chose to put the lives of strangers ahead of the lives of your crew. You can't make the same mistake again." The Admiral wanted to give her younger self something to think about. The words hit the younger Kathryn like a brick.

"You made it home and so will I." The older Kathryn stopped abruptly and turned to herself.

"Spring is going to die."

"Wait…What?" Kathryn stammered.

"Three years from now. She will be injured on an away mission. She will make it back to Voyager and die in her husband's arms. She will be four months pregnant. You and Chakotay will never be the same and you will split up soon afterwards. Harry Kim will take Dayna and his other daughter, our grandchildren, and leave in the middle of the night, never to be heard from again. That is why I came back. I came back to save my family, our family."

Kathryn steadied herself and took a sharp breath in. Spring was going to die? She was going to lose Chakotay as well? She had to keep this from happening. Spring didn't even know this. Now she truly understood the Admiral's insistance.

She knew what needed to be done. She called the senior staff to the conference room.

Kathryn walked around the room looking at her senior staff. She knew they would do whatever it took to help her get them home. They had risen above everything that the Delta Quadrant threw at them. They all deserved to be with their families and not stranded for the rest of their lives. She did not know what the right answer was. Of course she missed her mother and sister and wanted to see them again, but her family was here, on this ship, in this quadrant and she was truly happy; but the Delta Quadrant was a dangerous place. There were no guarantees for tomorrow. She knew if she did not do what her older self-came back for, she would lose her entire family, and that was something she could not live with, in this Quadrant or in the Alpha Quadrant.

"Seven years ago I made a decision. I didn't know you then, but now we have a choice to make. I could order you to do this and you wouldn't think another minute about it. We won't attempt this unless everyone in here agrees. No one will think any less of you." Kathryn said walking around the room.

Harry spoke up. "Captain, I think it's sufficed to say no one has been more obsessed about getting home as much as I have. But I think we can take the Borg down and get home too.

I agree Captain, there should be away for us to do both." Tom Paris said.

The decision had been made, they were going to bring the Borg down and get the ship home at the same time. Who said you couldn't have you cake and eat it too.

The Admiral was sitting in her shuttle waiting when Kathryn arrived.

"It's about time, I'm not getting any younger you know." The Admiral said as Kathryn walked in, carrying a hypo spray. "You're sure you want to do this?" Kathryn asked giving the Admiral a way out.

"No. But Voyager isn't big enough for both of us. And I don't think our family can handle two Kathryn Janeways." With that Kathryn place the hypo spray against the Admiral's neck.

"Good Luck Admiral." She said as she stood to leave.

"Captain," Kathryn turned to look at her "I'm glad I got to know you again. And thank you for letting me spend time with our family. I have missed them so." All Kathryn could do was smile. Voyager waited until the Admiral was in the nebula. At that moment, Tom and B'Elanna's daughter decided to make an entrance.

B'Elanna was sitting on the bio bed moaning in pain.

"Try to relax Lieutenant. "The Doctor said.

"If you tell ME TO RELAXE ONE MORE TIME, I AM GOING TO RIP YOUR HOLOGRAPHIC HEAD OFF." B'Elanna screamed.

"I hope you don't plan in kissing your baby with that mouth." He replied.

Tom walked in to sickbay just in time to keep his wife from jumping off the bio bed and going after the Doctor.

"Is this another false alarm?" Tom asked.

No Lieutenant Paris, this is the real thing."

"I might just win." Tom said chuckling.

"Win what?" B'Elanna said grabbing him by the jacket of his uniform as another contraction hit.

"The baby pool."

"I am so glad I could accommodate you." B'Elanna growled.

"Bridge to Lieutenant Paris, we're ready to get under way." The Captain said.

"Captain, I am afraid..." Tom had started to say but B'Elanna stopped him.

"Go!" She panted.

"But?" He started to protest.

"No buts Flyboy, if this mission is going to succeed, we need our best pilot at the helm. The doctor will be here with me." She said. Tom was torn. He wanted to be with his wife.

"Is there a problem Mr. Paris?" The captain asked.

"On my way Captain." He said then kissed his wife and placed a protective hand on her belly. He knew she was right, but it didn't make it any easier to leave her.

What Kathryn didn't know, was her older self-had a little addition to their plan.

"Send a cube to tractor Voyager, and drag them back to the Alpha quadrant." Admiral Janeway said to the Borg Queen. The Borg Queen was hesitant, but listened to what the Admiral said because she wanted the technology from the shuttle. She was able to locate the shuttle and transport the Admiral to her cube. The Queen walked over to the Admiral and assimilated her. She didn't know the older Kathryn had just infected the Borg collective. Admiral Kathryn Janeway just laughed as the Borg components took over and the Queen realized that something was wrong.

Voyager raced through the conduit. Once they passed the hub, Tuvok detonated four torpedoes. Voyager was way a head of the shock wave.

Back in the Alpha Quadrant, the Trans warp conduit appeared on screen.

"What the hell is that?" Admiral Paris demanded. "I want every ship in range to converge on those coordinates. NOW!"

A Borg sphere was following close behind the ship as the shielding was beginning to fail.

"Captain, we need to take the closest aperture." Tuvok informed her.

"Where is the closest one?" Janeway wanted to know.

"About 30 seconds ahead, but it leads back to the Delta Quadrant." I said.

"Mr. Paris, adjust your heading."

"Aye Captain."

Admiral Paris continued to watch the screen. "Sir we have eighteen ships in position with nine more on the way." One of the Ensigns announced.

"Open a channel." Said Paris. "This is Admiral Paris, use all necessary force, I repeat all necessary force."

"Sir," Reg Barclay said interrupting, "there is a vessel coming through." The waiting ships were firing the Borg Sphere following close behind on. Voyager shot one more torpedo destroying the Sphere.

"Mr. Paris, where are we?" She asked.

"Right where we want to be." Said Tom.

"Captain, we are being hailed." Harry announced.

"On screen." The Star Fleet Admiral's face appeared.

"Sorry to surprise you. Next time we will call ahead," Kathryn said.

"Welcome back." Admiral Paris offered.

"It's good to be back sir."

"How did you...?" Admiral Paris started to ask.

"It will all be in my report sir." He nodded and ended the transmission.

"Sickbay to the Bridge" The doctor called. The sound of a crying newborn came over the comm.

"Doctor to Lieutenant Paris, there is someone who would like to meet you."

Kathryn smiled. "You better get down there Tom." She nodded to Chakotay who took the helm and proceeded home. Tom got up and headed to sickbay. I smiled at him as he passed.

 **Chapter 31**

I stepped off the turbo lift and headed to our quarters. I was completely exhausted. It had been an interesting day to say the least. Now I had to worry what was going to happen to my daughter and me. Kathryn told me not to worry; she would take care of everything.

I had just flopped down on the couch when Kathryn came over the comm link.

"Janeway to Spring." Report to my ready room and bring Dayna with you.

"I am on my way Captain." I said getting up. Harry and I had left the bridge together, He told me to go back to our quarters and he would go pick Dayna up from daycare. He wasn't back yet. I met him at the turbo lift.

"Hey, where are you going?" Harry asked.

"Kathryn just called me to the ready room." I said taking Dayna from him. "She wants me to bring Baby Girl too."

"Do you want me to come with you?" He asked

"It's ok. Go get changed and cleaned up and we will meet you in the mess hall for dinner." I said leaning in to kiss him. "I love you."

"I love you too." Harry said then placed a kiss on Dayna's head. I rang the Ready Room chime, waiting for Kathryn to answer.

"Come in." She said. I walked in, carrying a now eight-month-old Dayna on my hip. Dayna was sitting up, crawling and pulling herself up on the furniture. I knew it wasn't going to be long before she took her first step. And she loved her Ryn and Poppy-Tay

I put the baby on the floor and she headed over to the coffee table and pulled herself up.

"Boy she is getting quicker all the time." Kathryn said coming to sit on the couch. She sat down then patted the cushion next to her for me.

"You look tired. How are you doing?" she asked.

"I am. I can't believe we are back. It all seems so surreal. I am nervous about what is going to happen in two weeks when we reach earth. All Dayna knows is this ship. She has never been anywhere but space, unless you count while I was pregnant on New Earth. I am worried about you and Chakotay. I am worried about B'Elanna and Tom. Harry is about the only one I don't have to worry about. Well except maybe if he doesn't get promoted to Lieutenant." I said. I smiled at her, trying to lighten the mood.

"Well I am glad there is nothing for you to be worried about." Kathryn said winking at me. Dayna walked around the table towards Kathryn, so she scooped the baby up in her arms and kissed her. Dayna looked at her grandma and gave her a cheesy grin.

"Spring, you were right. We both changed the timeline. Only this time, it wasn't Seven the Admiral was coming back to save. It was you." Kathryn said, waiting for it to sink in.

"Me? What do you mean me?" I was confused.

"It would have been you on the away mission. Not Seven. You died. You were four months pregnant with your third child. Harry would have left with the girls, and we would have never seen or heard from any of them again. That is why the Admiral did not answer your question about Dayna." Kathryn said. She hugged the squirming infant closer.

I was speechless. She came back to save our family and me.

"Kathryn, I don't know what to say. I do know that I am scared to go back. The last time I lived on earth, it was my timeline and my parents were there. All I know is my family here. You will be reunited with your mother and sister. Harry will be with his parents. Tom and B'Elanna will have his family and her father. My life is here, on Voyager or back on earth in 2003 not 2376." I said close to tears.

"So Harry doesn't matter? What about Chakotay and me? Tom and B'Elanna?" Kathryn said raising her voice. I knew she was exhausted, and what I said made her mad and I knew it. She set Dayna back on the floor and stood up. She paced around the room.

"Kathryn, you know that's not what I meant. There is someone waiting for all of you who have missed you. You guys are all I have." I said.

"My mother has missed you, who also happens to be your Grandmother."

"Does she know that I am really your daughter?"

"You know we have been able to send letters home for a while now. So of course I told her about you when you arrived on Voyager. Then when we found out you were our daughter, I told her that too. She can't wait to meet you. She can't wait to get her hands on you or Dayna. And there is Harry's family as well."

Once again Kathryn Janeway amazed me. She always knew how to make me feel like I belonged.

"I'm sorry Kathryn; I don't want you to think you don't matter to me. I am just scared. And it makes me miss my actual birth parents. I hate feeling like that, because I have you and Chakotay."

"I know you are, but don't be. I know finding out Chak and I are your parents has been so hard and confusing for you. But we will all be right there with you. Star Fleet already knows everything. Time travel is not an uncommon thing in this century. Weird things happen all the time so I have already been promised that nothing different will be done to you, than the rest of the crew. You and Dayna will go home with Harry. Where ever that may be."

"I want to be where ever you are. I need you more than ever. It is going to be different not having a wall to separate us. I do know Harry will go wherever I want. He knows how important my family was and is to me. And you guys are it. Besides there are transporters now, you can live anywhere and work anywhere."

"That is true. I will go wherever your dad wants to go." Kathryn said. Her eyes were filled with love. I knew she would follow Chakotay to the ends of the earth and back. And Chakotay would do the same.

Two Weeks Later...

We were all on the Bridge as we made our way to the landing pad on Star Fleet grounds. The butterflies in my stomach were enough to almost make me sick.

"Blue Alert. All hands prepare for landing sequence." Kathryn said and gave a nod to Tom. The ship landed smoothly. We continued to look out the view screen everyone was unsure as what to do.

"Captain, we are being hailed." Harry said breaking the eerie silence.

"On screen." She said. Admiral Paris's face appeared.

"Kathryn. I would have thought your crew would have been running out of the ship once you landed. Is everything ok?" He asked.

"It is a little strange and a little overwhelming for all of us right now. I just wanted to reassure my crew and myself that once we walk off this ship, there will be no arrests? No one will be taken away? Everyone will be assigned living quarters until the debriefings are over and then given three months leave? All commissions will be recognized?" Kathryn asked.

"You have my word. You will have a chance to see your families tonight, get settled in to your temporary quarters. Then first thing tomorrow morning, you will all been given a physical and then the senior staff will be debriefed." The Admiral said.

Kathryn nodded "Then we will see you on the ground." The screen went dark.

"All hands, this is your Captain. Admiral Paris has reassured me, everything still stands. Tonight you will be given temporary quarters and be able to meet with your families. We will precede as follows Senior Staff, followed by departments. Let me take a minute to say what an honor it has been to serve with you. We have become a family here. We have many memories that I for one will always cherish. Thank you for being the steadfast crew you were. Wherever your paths take you, remember we will always be a family. God Speed and Good Journey. Dismissed."

The ship erupted in clapping and whistling. Kathryn turned to Chakotay, smiling she offered her hand. Together they walked off the bridge. Next was Tuvok, then Tom and B'Elanna. Then Harry and me

"Are you going to be alright?" Harry asked. He knew how nervous I was. I nodded my head. Naomi Wildman met us at the exit ramp with the babies. Harry took Dayna and thanked her. Then he handed her to me and grabbed my hand. I was able to relax a bit. I knew I could do this with my husband and family by my side.

There was a mass of people waiting outside. Families here to welcome home their long lost loved ones. I kept my eye on Kathryn and Chakotay. I followed them, so I could meet my new family.

It was not hard to miss Gretchen Janeway. She had the same high cheekbones as Kathryn's and you could tell when she was younger her hair was just as red. Kathryn was busy getting reacquainted with her mother. Chakotay who was standing back turned to us as we walked up.

"So how does it feel to finally have made it home?" He asked.

"I can't believe we made it. It feels great Commander. I can't wait to see my parents." Harry said.

"Harry, why don't you go find your parents and bring them over here. Kathryn wanted me to be here." I said. He nodded, and then kissed me. Before he left, he quickly planted a kiss on Dayna's head. As I watched him weed his way through the mass of bodies, Chakotay said to me. "How about you sweetie? How does it feel?" He asked eyeing me suspiciously.

"It is a little strange. But I am with my husband and child as well you and mom." I said squeezing his hand. I know Kathryn had told him of my worries. Chakotay seemed satisfied with my answer. He looked at Dayna then me. The sparkle in his eye told me what he wanted. So I handed my daughter over to him.

 **Chapter 32**

Kathryn pulled out of her mother's arms and turned to us.

"Mom, I want you to meet my family. This is my husband Chakotay. He is holding little Dayna Kathryn, my little grand baby. And this is my daughter Spring. Where's Harry?" She asked.

"He went to find his parents." I said as I was being pulled into the older Janeway's arms. The she pulled Chakotay's big frame in her arms.

"Oh I have been waiting so long to meet all of you. Welcome home Chakotay and Spring. Now let me see this little one. Oh my goodness you are just precious! I certainly hope there's going to be more of you." I blushed. And Kathryn laughed. "Well Mom that is up to Harry and Spring." Just then Harry walked up with his parents and another woman.

"What's up to us?" He asked. I hesitated before I spoke. Libby came to welcome him home. Didn't she know he was a married man?

"Mrs. Janeway, I mean my grandmother is hoping there will be more little Dayna's running around." I said. Harry laughed nervously then said "Mom, Dad. Libby, I would like you to meet my wife and daughter. This is Spring, and that little imp over there is Dayna." He pointed to the baby in Gretchen's arms. "These are Spring's parents, Captain Kathryn Janeway and Commander Chakotay."

Suddenly his parents surrounded me. They were hugging and kissing me. Harry borrowed Dayna from her new grandma and brought her over to meet her other grandparents.

Libby stood back and watched the scene. While the Elder Kims were preoccupied with their son and new granddaughter, I walked over to Libby.

"Hi. I am Spring." I said offering my hand.

"I know. I have heard so much about you. Congratulations! Harry will make you happy." She said kind of cold and distant.

"I just wanted..." I started to say but she interrupted me.

"Look I came here to welcome Harry home and wish him well. That's all." She said and walked off. I watched her leave.

"Spring, come on. We are going to go to Indiana. Mom has food prepared and all ready. The neighbors are all waiting to meet us." Kathryn said.

I looked at her and gave her a smile. "What about Harry's parents?"

"They are coming too Worry Wart. Now come on, the food is getting cold." She said hugging me. She then grabbed my hand and pulled me towards our family.

Indiana reminded me of growing up in Missouri. Trees surrounded the Janeway property. The big old Maple tree in the front yard had a well-used swing. It was a setting right out of the twentieth century.

There were tables and chairs set up everywhere. Above the house on a big banner was 'WELCOME HOME JANEWAYS AND KIMS.' I stood looking over the scene. Harry was talking with Chakotay and his father Walter Kim. Gretchen, Kathryn and Rebecca Kim were sitting at a table with Dayna in between them. There were people mingling and visiting each other. I took the opportunity to be by myself.

I walked off towards a grove of what looked to be apple trees. In the middle of the grove was a big huge tree that was perfect for climbing. This had to be the tree that Kathryn, my mom used to climb as a young girl.

It had been a long time since I climbed a tree, so I decided to give it a try. Of course Star Fleet issued boots weren't the easiest to climb in.

"Would you like me to give you a boost up?" Kathryn's voice came from behind me.

I turned to her and smiled.

"You disappeared. I started to get worried. Your grandma wanted to come look for you but I told her I would. What's going on?" She asked. She came pulled me into her arms. I felt myself relax a little more.

"Nothing actually. Just taking a moment to myself. It's been a little overwhelming since we landed. Dayna loves it. She is never going to go to sleep tonight." I laughed as I hugged her back.

"Don't worry; she is in good hands with her Great Grandma Janeway and Grandma Kim." Kathryn said as she planted a kiss on the side of my head.

"I am really trying to get used to hearing 'your grandmother'. I am almost used to hearing you call Chakotay my dad but it is still weird for me. Have you and Chakotay, I mean Dad decided what you are going to do yet?" I asked.

"Well we don't have to go to space for a long while. Once we are done with debriefings, we are going to go to Dorvan IV for a few weeks. Then I think we are going to build a home here. Mom found two hundred acres for a sale. And your father has been negotiating since we have been in communication range and bought it. They meet up with grandma's land." She said as she tucked a piece of stray hair behind my ear.

"Oh Kathryn that is great. I wanted to wait and see what you and Dad decided to do. I don't think I want to continue with Star Fleet. I want to stay at home with my girls. In a few months, we are going to go ahead and have the baby. Dayna will be one. Harry is going to stay with Star Fleet but is going for a planet side job. He said he has had enough of space for a while. I think we will look for something to rent around here. I like it here." I said.

"Well your dad and I were going to wait until the official Homecoming bash to tell you this, but we want you to build a house on our land. We want to be able to see Dayna and the others grow up. This is our future, your future and your babies' future." I was speechless. "Kathryn, I, I don't know what to say."

"Just promise me, you will have lots if babies for us." I could only nod my head because of the tears welling up in my eyes. I hugged the woman who had accepted me as hers since I arrived in this timeline and somehow actually became my real mom.

"Come on Worry Wart before your Grandma sends out the search parties looking for us both." She grabbed my hand and led me back toward the party.

People from all over continued to stop by and greet Kathryn and her family. Dayna was beginning to get fussy. "Kathryn, I mean mom, I think we are going to transport back to our quarters. Dayna is finally ready to go to bed. And I think I am ready too. I am going to go tell Gran goodnight first." I said

"Ok, we will go back with you." Earlier in the evening Harry had seen his parents off with a promise after all our meetings we would come over for dinner.

I found Gretchen in the kitchen, cleaning up. I started gathering dishes to take to the recycler.

"Now you put that down, I can do this." She said.

"It's ok, I want to help. I need a little normalcy right now." I laughed.

"Is it a little too much for you?" She asked.

"A little. I am still trying to get used to the idea of Kathryn and Chakotay are really my parents and calling you Grandma. It feels strange to me. And it's just been a long day, and tomorrow will be even longer. Do you mind if I called you Gran?" I said. I didn't want anyone to know how much I was still missing my parents who raised me; or my real Gram for that matter.

"Of course you can call me Gran. I would love it. What are you going to do with Dayna tomorrow?" She asked.

"Well she has her physical in the morning with the rest of us. But I hadn't thought that far. I am not sure, I figured with mom and dad and Harry, there would be enough of us to watch her while we went through our debriefings." I said now with something new to worry about.

"Now don't you worry about a thing, after she has her physical, I will come get her. That way she can have a nap and be able to play. And before you go to your in-laws for dinner, I will meet you in your quarters." Gretchen said.

"Are you sure? I don't want to put you out. I mean I am sure she will be fine with..."I was saying but she cut me off.

"Nonsense, my little grand-daughter will be staying with her grandma. Put me out, ha! This is what I have been living for. I can see why Kathryn calls you Worry Wart." She laughed.

I looked at this woman, my heart overflowed with love. I missed my Gram that I grew up with and who I knew so well more than ever. At some point I was going to have to look up my family. We finished cleaning up the kitchen when Harry and Kathryn came in.

"What's taking you so long?" Kathryn asked as she walked in to the kitchen.

"We were cleaning up the kitchen. Gretch, I mean Gran is going to watch Dayna after her physical tomorrow." I said.

"Well that works out doesn't it?" Kathryn said, "Well, we should probably get going." She kissed her mom on the cheek. "We'll, come over when we are done. I missed you mom."

"I missed you too. I am glad you are home. Thank you for my grandchildren" Gran said as gave me a tight hug.

"I am glad we are home too. I thank God everyday for Spring, Harry and Dayna. And of course my sweet Chak." Kathryn said pulling me by the hand.

We walked out to the family room; Chakotay was out in the yard, holding Dayna's hands so she could walk around. Kathryn laughed, "Well Worry Wart, it's a good thing you are staying home. Because you are not going to be able to keep up with her before too long." We said our goodbyes and headed for the transporter pad.

Our essential items were already in our quarters. Everything else was still on board Voyager until we started our leave. I bathed Dayna quickly, and then gave her a bottle with cereal and put her to bed, Harry was pulling the sheets down on the bed when I walked in to our room.

"Har, I am going to go take a bath. Come in and talk with me. I've got some news to tell you."

"Ok, give me a second." He said. He gave me time to get undressed and in to the hot tub. I was sitting back, relaxing and contemplating the day's events. He walked in carrying two glasses and a huge bottle of Dr. Pepper. He set the glasses and soda down then sat on the floor next to the tub.

"So what is this big news?" He asked. I couldn't wait to tell him, but we had some many people around, I didn't get a chance.

"Well I was talking to my mom earlier today, Seems they found two hundred acres that connects to my grandmother's land. They bought it and are going to build a house." I said. I gave him time to think about that.

"So that means you want to live in Indiana then? He said with a smile.

"Yes, but there's more. They want us to build a house there as well." I said excitedly.

"You're joking right?" He was as surprised as I was.

"No I am not. Chakotay already has all the lumber. All we have to do is make the plans." Harry liked the idea of building our own house. I missed having horses.

"Do you want horses too?" He asked.

"Yes! And dogs "I said. I was excited. I got out of the tub and dressed. We crawled in bed and lay there and made plans. We talked of what kind of house we wanted until we fell asleep.

"The time is 6:00 am." The computer announced. This was it. We were on the final stretch. After today I would be done with Star Fleet. I already knew from Kathryn that they were going to try and talk me in to staying in. But I had other plans.

We met our family in the mess hall for breakfast. We all had to report to Star Fleet Medical at 8:00. The Doctor was going to be doing the crew physicals. Since we had arrived in the Alpha Quadrant, Star Fleet had been going over his program. They were impressed with all the modifications he and B'Elanna had made to his program over the years while in the Delta Quadrant. He was found to be human enough and they offered him any Chief Medical Officer Position he wanted as well as his own quarters with built in hallo emitters. They also programmed him to be able to feel tired, hungry and get sick.

He checked the children over first so they could go home right away. I met Gretchen out front of the building. "Now you are sure you want to take her for the day? She has learned she is mobile." I said.

"Lands sakes alive child, you worry way too much. I have had two daughters and in fact I have two other grandchildren." Gretchen said. I felt bad. I didn't want her to think I thought she wasn't capable of taking care of my daughter.

"Gretchen, I mean Gran, it's not that, I know you have raised children before. Your family has just done so much for me since I arrived here. I don't want to take advantage of you." I said.

"My family is your family child. That's what families do for each other. We help out. Now quit being silly. Give me my granddaughter and go get finished up. And Spring, if it is easier for you to call me Gretchen, it is ok." She said taking Dayna from my arms, then planting a kiss on my cheek. I nodded my head. She talked to the baby as they headed towards the transporter pad. It was as if Dayna had known her great-grandmother all her life. I shook my head laughing then turned to go back inside the building.

 **Chapter 33**

Each member of the senior staff was whisked away to their individual briefings. Starfleet had promised that the briefings would be quick so we could all start adjusting to being back on Earth. Each of my family members were given long awaited and well deserved promotion. Kathryn was promoted to Admiral while Chakotay was promoted to the rank of Captain. And my beloved Harry as well as Tom and B'Elanna were all promoted to Lieutenant Commanders. They had been going over all the crew's logs since we arrived in the Alpha Quadrant. All 150 crew members, including the Command team were mandated to individual counseling sessions. Which was well warranted, considering the things the ship and her crew had endured for the past seven year. And without a doubt all would need some kind of help adjusting to the new life that lay ahead.

The media had swamped us the moment we got home so they were given an official Star Fleet interview by the Public Affairs department, and then promised a chance to talk with the crew of the long lost star ship at the big official Star Fleet welcome home party. Even though they were told that would be the only time they would be allowed with the crew, they still tried to steal a chance to talk to the infamous crew when we were seen out and about in public. A few times they had to be escorted away.

I sat in front of the four Admirals. I was so nervous, that I couldn't keep from wringing my hands. Admiral Paris noticed this.

"Spring, there is nothing to worry about. We just have a few questions to ask you." I nodded my head in agreement and tried to calm my nerves.

"Ensign Kim, why did Captain Janeway make you the strategic tactical officer, when you have never had any Star Fleet training?" Admiral Nechayve asked.

Kathryn had sat down with me a week before we reached earth. She told me I was to be totally honest with Star Fleet Command.

"Because Sir, I knew what was going to happen before it happened because I was from a different timeline." I said leaving it at that. Surprisingly Admiral Nechayve was satisfied with my answer. I was pretty sure they had been informed beforehand of my circumstances when I arrived on Voyager. They were just making sure we had our stories straight.

"How did you find out that the Captain and Commander are actually your parents? Admiral Thomas asked.

"Well ma'am, about 5 months ago, we ran into an anomaly rift that threw us into the 20th century, in the process, I was injured. I did not know how badly until a day or two later when my husband had to do an emergency transport to sickbay. The Doctor did a routine scan and saw that my DNA had changed. He was going to check it with members of the crew. Of course he started with the Command team, which was as far as he had to go. The only conclusion he came up with is that it happened when we went through the rift."

"Has it been difficult for you to accept?" She asked.

"Not really Ma'am. I love them like my own parents. Sometimes it is hard to talk about my parents who raised me. I don't want to hurt the Captain and Commander. I am getting used to calling the Captain and Commander, mom and dad.

"Well Ensign, that is understandable. I think it would hard for anyone who has been through what you have; you sure have had quite the adventure. Thank you for your service."

"We are making the recommendation that you enter Star Fleet academy at your current rank." Admiral Hayes said.

"With all due respect sir, I want to resign my commission. The five Star Fleet officers we have in our family are enough. I want to stay home and care for my girls." I said.

"Ensign, we were told you only had one child. Dayna Kathryn Kim. Is that or is that not correct?" Another admiral whose name I couldn't pronounce asked.

"I have one living daughter sir; the other hasn't been born yet."

"Your physical didn't show any signs that you were expecting." Admiral Nechayve stated.

"Because sir, the fetus was placed in stasis about five months ago until we were ready to have another child. Lieutenant Kim and I have decided we are going to have the baby in a few months." I tried not to show my annoyance. What business was it of Star Fleet's top brass to know how many children I had?

Admiral Paris must have sensed my anxiety. "Spring, They are just trying to get the facts straight and understand why we are going to lose a good officer. Admiral Paris said kindly. I nodded.

"Well, I can see no amount of persuasion will change your mind. Good luck to you Ensign. God Speed and Good Journey." Admiral Nechayve said as he stood and offered me his hand.

I shook all the Admirals hands then left. A heavy weight had been lifted from my shoulders but I was also worried because it was so easy. I walked out in to the hallway where my family who all had finished already was waiting. I just stood there unable to speak because of the emotions running through me. They just looked at me.

Finally Kathryn broke the silence. "WELL?" I smiled. "They were satisfied with my answer. They recommended I enter Star Fleet Academy at my current rank. They also accepted my resignation." I said.

Harry, who had been standing by my side, pulled me into his arms. "Oh baby, that is great." He said into my neck.

"I told them five Star Fleet officers in the family was enough, we didn't need another one." I said.

"Now we can relax and start becoming acclimated to parenthood and living on earth again." Said Tom as he placed an arm around his wife

After we checked out of our Star Fleet quarters Harry and I were going to have dinner with his parents and then head to my Grandmother's house where would be living until our house was built. My parents would be staying there as well. Tom and B'Elanna would be coming to spend a few days with us later in the month.

Gretchen met us at the Star Fleet headquarters transporter pad with Dayna.

"Spring, she was so good today. She wants to walk. She can go from her hands and knees to standing on her feet and hands then stands up. Gretchen said as she handed my baby to me. I pulled her close, taking in her sweet baby smell and kissed her head. Her hair was already getting long enough to put a small barrette in it.

"I know, she is going to be hell on wheels." I said to my Gran.

"Gretchen, I am not sure when we will be back from my parents' house. Are you sure, you want us to stay tonight?" Harry asked as he picked up the baby's things.

"We will be up. Phoebe will be here tonight and if I know my girls, they will talk until the sun comes up. Besides your Aunt Phoebe will not leave until she gets to meet you and Dayna."

"Ok then. I will make sure we aren't too late. Thank you for everything. "I said as I leaned in and planted a kiss on her withered face.

"I told you it was no problem. Now don't keep Harry's poor parents waiting. I will see you guys at home." She said as she stepped back on to the transporter pad and disappeared.

We walked in to Harry's parents' house, greeted by the mouth-watering smell of barbeque chicken.

"Mom! Dad! We're here!" Harry shouted as he set the diaper bag down. Mrs. Kim walked out of the kitchen drying her hands on a dishtowel. She threw the towel over her shoulder then reached out for Dayna. I handed the baby over to her. Harry leaned down and placed a kiss on his mother's face.

"How was your day Spring? They weren't too hard on you?" Rebecca Kim asked.

"No ma'am. They were just fine. They tried to talk me into staying in Starfleet." I said.

"What did you tell them?" Asked Rebecca.

"I told them that we had enough Starfleet officers in our family." Rebecca laughed "Well they cannot argue with honesty." Then turned to her son and asked. How about you Harry dear?"

"Everything went well Mom. Where's Dad?" He asked.

"He is running a little late. He should be walking in the door any minute now." Said Rebecca as she walked in to the kitchen.

The Kim's kitchen was painted a pale yellow with blue gingham accents. There was a high chair in the corner with a drop cloth under it.

"You already bought a high chair?" I asked.

"Actually that high chair was Harry's." She said. I turned to my husband. He was beaming from ear to ear. He was one proud daddy. Mrs. Kim sat Dayna in the chair and gave her a few crackers to munch on.

"Rebecca, is there something I can help you with?" I asked.

"I think we are pretty much ready to eat." She said.

"Everything all right in here?" Harry asked.

"Yes. Everything is fine. Are you hungry?" I asked my husband.

"I am starving," He said. He walked over and kneeled in front of Dayna. She offered him one of her soggy crackers.

"Oh what a sweet baby." He said rubbing her head. While we ate dinner, we told our family of some of our adventures in the Delta Quadrant. The evening wore on, and I began to know my husband better.

When Dayna fell asleep in her grandpa's arms, Harry turned to me and said, "We should probably get our little girl home.

As we were gathering our belongings, Rebecca asked us when we were going to start building our new house.

"As soon as we are all on leave. Chakotay and Kathryn are going to go to Dorvan IV then we will start building both houses." Harry said. "I think we are going to build a traditional 20th century farmhouse. Would you like to come help Dad?"

"That sounds fun. You let me know when and I will take the time off." Walter Kim said.

We said our goodbyes, then walked out the door and headed to the nearest transport pad. We materialized just outside of town. The walk to Gretchen Janeway's house was only about a mile. I inhaled the night which air smelled of freshly cut hay and Russian olive trees. Oh how I have missed having my feet planted on the ground. A warm breeze blew from the south. There were lightening bugs fluttering in the field and around the trees. It brought back memories from growing up in Missouri. The scene made me miss my home even more.

As we walked through the grove of trees, towards the house, we could hear Kathryn and Chakotay's voices a short distance away.

"How about here? Do you like that? Oh baby, I love it when you purr for me." Chakotay was saying in a low husky voice.

"Oh Chakotay, do you know what you do to me." Kathryn half said and half moaned. Harry and I stopped in our tracks and looked at each other. There was no way to avoid the couple.

"Maybe we should just wait, until they are done?" Harry said quietly so the couple would not hear us. As I nodded my head, Dayna decided to cry out and make our presence known before falling back to sleep.

"Chakotay, I think Spring and Harry are coming," Kathryn said. There was a rustle of clothing, as the two lovers quickly got dressed. I looked at Harry and motioned for us to keep walking. As we came to the grove of trees, there sitting on a blanket with a lantern, were a flushed Kathryn and Chakotay.

"Hi Mom! Hi Dad." I said with a chuckle. I was not embarrassed like a child catching their parents having sex; it was like I just caught my friends.

"You're back, we weren't expecting you back until a little later." Kathryn said.

"We kind of figured that." I said with a crooked grin on my face. Kathryn rolled her eyes. "How much did you hear?"

"Oh enough." I said and kept walking towards the house. Harry caught up with me. "Spring did you have to tell them we heard them?" He said laughing.

"Yep." I said.

All the lights in the house were on; we could hear laughter. As we walked up on the porch, I hesitated, wondering if I should knock or just go in.

"This is your home Spring, just open the door and go in." Kathryn said as she came up from behind us.

"You heard the Admiral, go in." Harry said, opening the screen door.

 **Chapter 34**

As we walked into the house, I was immediately pulled into a woman's arms. When she let me go and I was able to look at her, I knew she was Phoebe Janeway Adams.

"Oh I am so happy to finally meet you. I can't believe I have a niece and a great niece! I was afraid you weren't going to make it before we had to leave. Oh and look at that baby isn't she just sweet. And you must be Harry Kim. I have heard all about you!' Kathryn finally spoke up. "Phoebe, take a breath. Give them some room to at least get in the door. They're not going any where."

Gretchen came in from the kitchen. "Oh look at her. Bless her heart; she fell asleep already. Come on, I have the crib set up in Phoebe's room. Harry, bring your stuff up. Kathryn and Chakotay are staying in Kathryn's old room."

"Here Harry, let me give you a hand." Chakotay said taking some of our belongings from him. Kathryn and I followed the guys upstairs.

I laid Dayna on the bed and began to undress her. Kathryn grabbed a diaper and clean jammies out of her bag.

"How was dinner with Harry's parents?" She asked as she watched me change the baby.

"It was fine. They are really nice people. Mrs. Kim told me stories of when he was growing up." I picked Dayna up and placed her in the crib.

"Harry, can you go make a bottle please?"

"Sure babe." He said then walked out of the room.

"She asked how I was handling the fact that you are my parents. I said I was working on it. I am more comfortable calling Chakotay Dad, and I like calling you Kathryn, doesn't change my feelings." I said.

"I know you have been having a rough time with it sweetie. But I told you I am good with either."

"And that is why I love you so much." I said.

Harry brought the freshly made bottle and gave it to Dayna. Shutting the light off, I leaned over and kissed my child. We went back downstairs to join the rest of the family.

"Spring, Harry, would you like some caramel brownies? I made them especially for tonight. They are Kathryn's favorite. My eyes lit up at the offer for chocolate and caramel, "Oh yes that sounds good Gran."

"You know I do mom." Kathryn said. We followed Gretchen in to the kitchen, where Phoebe was already waiting.

"It's about time you guys. What took you so long?" She asked with the famous Janeway smirk on her face.

"Phoebe, they had to put the baby to bed." Kathryn said.

"Oh Kathryn lighten up. Spring knew I was kidding." Phoebe said. Kathryn just rolled her eyes.

We sat up late in to the night talking and playing cards. Gretchen stayed up until just after midnight and then went to bed with the excuse of having to get up with the baby in the morning so the rest of us could sleep in. At 5:00 AM Phoebe looked at the clock on the wall.

"Oh my heavens, I better go. Jason is going to be wondering where I am. He took the girls home hours ago." She said getting up and dropping her cup off in to the recycler.

"Come on. We will walk you to the transporter pad." Kathryn said. I stood up, offering my hand to my husband. Kathryn and Chakotay stood as well.

Harry and I walked out the door holding hands, following close behind the others.

The night was clear and warm with a full moon high in the sky. I leaned in to Harry and whispered in his ear.

"You know, there is a nice little grove of trees right up here. We could slip away."

He just beamed in agreement. My parents and Aunt were talking so they didn't notice as we snuck off. Kathryn who had been telling about a recent incident in the Delta Quadrant turned to ask me something.

"Isn't that what happened Spring? Spring? Harry? Where did they go? I thought they were right behind us." She said to Chakotay and Phoebe.

"Maybe the baby woke up." Chakotay said.

The grove was thick with trees and bushes providing privacy. The blanket that Kathryn and Chakotay had been using was still there. I flashed a mischievous smile at my husband.

"You read my mind." He said then pulled me in to his arms, taking my mouth with his. He started to pull my shirt out of my jeans. His hand reached underneath my shirt and cupped my breast.

"Harry, I have missed you so much." I said as I unbuckled his belt and pulled his shirt out. I reached my hand inside his pants, feeling his bulge through his boxers. He moaned in my mouth.

"I missed you too." He quickly pulled my shirt off then unbuttoned my pants and pushing them down over my hips. He kneeled on the blanked, pulling me down with him. He let his pants and shirt join mine on the ground beside us.

He pushed me back, lying next to me. His hand reached down and cupped my mounds. I moaned, he slipped one finger inside while the other rubbed my swollen nub. My hips arched to meet his hand. He took my nipple in his mouth. I moaned louder.

"Shhh, don't forget Kathryn and Chakotay will be coming back soon."

"Then we better hurry up." I said. Then in one quick motion, he entered me. I bucked underneath him, my hips meeting his thrusts. The sensation began to build. He thrust one more time and the fire works exploded. Harry wasn't far behind me. He called my name then slumped against me.

"Oh that was nice." I said lying there satisfied.

"We better get back; they are going to wonder where we have been."

"Don't worry, we know where you are, we could hear you all the way down by the road." Kathryn said. Harry quickly sat us up then pulled the blanket around us.

"Relax, we can't see anything. We'll leave the porch light on." She said chuckling as she walked off.

"I can't believe that happened again. Almost like a payback." Said Harry as he dropped his head on my shoulder and laughed.

"She does it because she knows it embarrasses you. We should go back." I said.

"I know." Harry said as he took my nipple into his mouth again.

"Oh Harry." I moaned, "We should get back, I said breathlessly "Ok." He planted a kiss on my lips then stood up and began to dress.

We walked back to the house hand in hand in the early morning light. True to her word, the porch light was on and the front door was open. We could hear voices in the kitchen.

"Well here they are now." Kathryn said when we walked in. "Do you want some breakfast? Chakotay makes a mean omelet." I realized I was starving.

"Yes. I am hungry." I said sitting down at the table. Harry took the seat across on my left.

"Hmmm, I wonder why." Kathryn said as she took a bit of her food. I gave her my version of the Janeway death glare with a smirk.

"You know Spring, you do that almost as good as she does." Chakotay said as he set a plate in front of me.

"Of course I do, I am a Janeway after all" I said as Chakotay brought two more plates over then sat down. Kathryn looked at me and said, "You have a reputation to live up to now, you know." She kissed my head as she walked by to her spot at the table.

"So what's the plan for today? Are you going to go to bed or not?" I asked.

"I am not really tired, to tell you the truth." Kathryn said.

"I was thinking we could plot out where the houses are going to go." Chakotay said. Everyone at the table smiled at the suggestion. I was tired but we decided that no one was going to bed today. Gretchen came down just as we finished our breakfast.

"You four are up already?" She asked then realized we hadn't been to bed. "Land sakes, you all have been up all night?"

"Yes we have. It's been fun too." I said winking at Harry. Then I stood up and announced, "I am going to go take a shower." I kissed Harry, then took my plate to the recycler and headed upstairs to the bathroom.

Kathryn yelled after to me. "Don't use all the hot water."

To which I responded "Yes Mother!" Twenty minutes later I walked down the stairs clean and refreshed with Dayna in my arms.

"Oh there's our sweet girl now. We were just wondering when she was going to wake up." Gretchen said walking over and taking Dayna from me. She put the baby in her high chair, and then began to get her breakfast.

"Is there internet in the 24th century?" I asked when I sat down and began to feed Dayna.

"Of course Springer. What do you want to look up?" Chakotay asked.

"I thought I probably should check my email. It's been a while you know." I laughed.

"What am I going to do with you?" Harry asked. He walked over and placed a kiss on my lips

"Love me." I said. He shook his head as he laughed. "If no one else is ready to shower, I am going to go get a quick one."

"Go ahead Harry, Chakotay and I will take ours next." She said with an evil grin on her face.

"So what are you going to look up on the Internet Spring?" Chakotay asked changing the subject. I didn't say anything at first. I continued to feed Dayna.

"What's wrong Spring?" Kathryn asked concerned. She knew I was afraid to mention my real parents now that everyone knew Kathryn and Chakotay were also my parents.

"Nothing, I just want to see what happened to my other family." I said.

"It's ok Spring. There's nothing wrong with that. I was expecting you too. I would have been worried if you didn't." Kathryn said. I looked at her and smiled.

When Kathryn and Chakotay went upstairs to shower, Harry and I took Dayna and went for a walk. We knew they would be a while. The day was warm and breezy with the sun high in the sky. It was the perfect day to begin working on the houses. We walked to where we planned to build.

"So, what do you think?" Harry asked.

"I love it. Which way do we want the house to face? Do you want the morning or afternoon sun?" I asked my husband.

"I think morning sun is better. Then we can sit in our backyard in the evenings." Harry said.

"I actually like it to face North and South, so why don't we compromise and have it face northeast and southwest," I said. Chakotay and Kathryn came riding up on a four-wheeler.

"Well, that didn't take long. We weren't expecting you for a while." I said laughing. Kathryn got off the bike and came over to me. "You are such a snot." She said then pulled me in to a hug and kissed Dayna.

"But you still love me." I said with a smile. "How close do we want the houses?"

"Well Chak and I thought we could have our backyards together. Then we can fence them in and it will be easier for the grand babies to come see their Ryn and Poppy Tay." Kathryn said.

So Chakotay and Harry began to rope the lay out of our house first. The construction crews were coming out to dig the basements in two weeks.

 **Chapter 35**

Two days later Chakotay and Kathryn left for his home planet Dorvan IV. Before they left Kathryn showed me how to use the 24th century Internet.

I sat at Gretchen's computer typing the information I so desperately wanted to find. I typed my grandmother's name and date of birth. The computer came back with no information found. Thinking I did something wrong, I typed in my parent's names and dates of birth, but again the search did not find anything. I looked at my husband.

"Harry, am I doing something wrong? I can't find anything about my family."

He came over and looked at the computer. "Did you try the city and state that they lived in?"

"I tried everything I could think of. I think this is a total different time line than I am from. I am just not from 375 years in the past, but 375 years in the past of a different timeline. When we were thrown through the rift to 1996; that was my timeline again. My family does not exist in this time." I said sadly. I wished Kathryn and Chakotay were here.

Gretchen came down the steps and saw us sitting together. "Spring, everything all right?" She asked.

I looked at my Gran. "I can't find them." I said and broke down crying. My sweet husband explained to her what we had figured out. Which now raised more questions that I was going to have to have Kathryn's help.

A thought suddenly came to me. I looked at my husband. "Harry, do you think I could be a real Janeway in this timeline?"

"I don't know Hon, you could try it." He said.

"Spring, do you really think it is possible? I mean neither Kathryn, Chakotay or I have any memories of you before you arrived on Voyager." My Gran said.

"I know it sounds absurd, but maybe there was just enough of a shift in the time line when we were transported back from 1996. I was not Kathryn and Chakotay's daughter before then. I can't explain it. Kathryn always says time travel gives her a headache and now I can see why, it does not follow any rules." I said and then typed in _'Spring Janeway'_ then hit enter.

The computer screen was suddenly full of information. I could not breathe as I watched the information appear on the screen.

"Harry, I found my birth announcement, Spring Elizabeth Janeway, born March 21, 2359 at 12:06 am to Lieutenant Kathryn Elizabeth Janeway and Lieutenant Chakotay, son of Kolopak. I don't understand this." I said. I felt like I did not know who I was anymore.

"Spring, now you listen to me, maybe we are not meant to understand all this. It doesn't matter what timeline you came from or you are in. It doesn't change who you are. But don't you forget that you were the daughter of Ed and Susan in 2003 who raised and loved you. And you are the daughter of Kathryn Janeway and Chakotay who love you too. The way I see it, you are a very lucky girl to have the chance to be a child to four wonderful people." My gran said, as she looked me in the eyes, taking my hands in hers.

I knew she was right. Maybe we weren't meant to understand why things worked out the way they did. I never questioned why I ended up on Voyager, so there was not any point questioning why my lineage changed either. I had a family that loved me, past and present.

Gretchen watched as her oldest granddaughter and her husband left to spend the day in the city. She was amazed that her family was given such a precious gift. She meant what she had told Spring, maybe they were not to understand why things had turned out the way they did. The only thing she did know, was her granddaughter was confused and hurting for the family she came from. It was time to call Kathryn and let her know. She walked over to the computer console and rang her daughter.

Kathryn was busy cleaning the kitchen when the computer beeped to let her know a transmission was coming through. She dried her hands off and walked over hitting the accept button. She saw her mother's calling ID and immediately worried.

"Mom? Everything all right at home?" She asked instead of saying hello.

"Of course Katie. I am calling because you may need to talk to your daughter." The older Janeway woman said.

"Why? What did she do now?" She asked suspiciously.

"Now why would you ask something like that? She is a grown woman." Gretchen said laughing.

"Because I know that grown woman and she can be very stubborn." Kathryn answered.

"Ha! Just like her mother. I thought you should know she was pretty upset today after she did the Internet search for her family. She did not find any information on them or on herself. She did find out that there is a birth certificate that shows she was born to a Lieutenants Kathryn Janeway and Chakotay in 2359. I tried to comfort her, but I think it would be better coming from you, her mother."

"I will call and talk to her later tonight. Thanks mom for letting me know." Kathryn said.

"You are welcome dear. I just wanted you to be aware what happened. And we both know that she will not bother you while you are away. She will just suffer in silence."

"Well that is my Worry Wart. We will see you in a few days momma. Love you."

"Love you too Katie. Have fun." And the screen went dark.

True to her word to her mother, I received a call from Kathryn that evening. And I knew she knew I had been upset.

"Hi my girl, a little bird told me you needed to talk. What is up with you? Have time?" She asked.

"I have time. Harry is rocking Dayna. Why would you be told that? " I asked my mom.

"Well, the little bird was your Gran. She was worried about you so she called me and told me you were upset after some of the information you found on the Internet. She thought you needed to talk to your mama." She said with her notorious smirk that I loved so much.

"Oh Mom, you did not need to call me about that. I am ok. I should be used to things being weird. Don't you always say 'We are Starfleet officers. Weird is part of the job?' I am just afraid that I may have messed up the time line."

"Oh sweetie, I don't think you did. The rift that threw us back to the 20th century changed a lot of things. It is possible that when Captain Braxton sent us back to the 24th century, there was a slight variance shift in the time line." She was trying to give me some kind of explanation to calm me, but it caused many more questions.

"Something changed though. I have no family in the 21st century and I found a birth certificate that says I was actually born to you and Chakotay in 2359, which means you were 25 years old. But what is even stranger, is I was 28 years old when I was transported from my timeline. Gran had no memory of me before you told her about me, so why is there a birth certificate that says otherwise?"

"My sweet darling girl, these are all valid questions, but I don't have any answers for you. We will probably never know why or how. But one thing is for sure, time travel gives me a headache." I smiled at Kathryn as she said that. "Why are you smiling?" She asked.

"Because I just said that to Gran and Harry earlier today." I said with a chuckle.

"One thing I do know, sweet girl, is no matter what, you are my daughter. It does not matter how you became to be my daughter, it does not matter what a piece of paper says. You and I know the truth, we know where you came from and we know who birthed you and we know the DNA. And finally, we know you were loved and wanted by both your birth parents and us. Don't ever question that. And don't ever forget it either."

I looked at my mother with tears in my eyes. Her words helped calm me and brought me back to my center. I knew she was right.

"Kathryn, thank you. I needed to hear it from you. I hope you know I love you with all my heart."

"I do my girl, I do. Now, go spend time with your husband and I am going to spend time with your dad. We will be home in a few days. So keep the home fires burning and know that you can always call me. I love you sweetie." She said as she kissed her fingers and pressed them the screen.

"Thank you Mama." I said and Kathryn ended the link.

Kathryn sighed as she watched the screen go black. Her husband walked up behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Everything ok?" He asked as he leaned down and kissed her neck.

"I just talked to Spring." Kathryn paused, not sure how to tell her husband.

"What is it? Is she ok? Is the baby ok?" He was a little worried now.

"They are all fine Chak. She did a search for her family, and didn't find anything about them. Then she did a search on herself and still nothing. There is no record of her or her family. Somehow there was a slight variance in the timeline when Braxton sent us back." She said looking at her hands.

"Nothing? How can that be?" He asked.

"Spring Koeneman doesn't exist. But Spring Janeway born to Lieutenant Kathryn Janeway and Lieutenant Chakotay, in 2359 does."  
"But how is that possible?" We didn't even know each other then and we were both stationed at different posts." He said, confused and shocked.

"I really don't know. Time travel is funny. I never did understand how it worked." Kathryn said as she took her husband's hands and stood up.

"Your mom doesn't remember any of this does she?"

"No, and that is what makes it even more perplexing too." She said and reached up and kissed Chakotay's lips.

Chakotay kissed her back then said, "Well I don't care how she became our daughter. All that matters is she is ours. Have you noticed she is starting to look more and more like you? I can see a little bit of me in her, but she is more you."

"What? She has? I noticed her hair is getting darker, but that is about it."

"No there is more than just her hair. Her mannerisms are even like yours." Chakotay said, smiling at his wife.

"I will pay more attention." Kathryn said with a smile and then led her husband to their bedroom.

 **Chapter 36**

We began the construction on the houses when Kathryn and Chakotay returned from Dorvan IV. The Janeway/Kim men worked through the summer to get the houses done and the last and final touch was added on August 15, 2376, the day before Dana's first birthday. Since we had nothing but our belongings from Voyager, it did not take long for us to get moved in. Kathryn and B'Elanna helped me plan her first birthday party in conjunction with our house warming party. We invited the entire Crew of Voyager, as well as Admiral Paris and his wife.

Harry and I had decided we were going to have the Doctor take the embryo out of stasis. We made an appointment for the day before our party.

We walked into Starfleet Medical hand in hand. Harry was smiling because he was so excited that we were finally going to have another baby. I on the other hand was a nervous wreck. I knew I wanted to have another child but I was stressing about how I was going to juggle a toddler and a newborn. It was not going to be like when we were living on Voyager. Kathryn was not in the quarters next door; she was in the house down the road.

"Ah the Kims." The Doctor said when we walked into his office. "It is good to see you again. How is baby Dayna fairing?"

"She is getting big Doctor, toddling all over the place. You are coming to the party tomorrow aren't you?" I asked.

"I would not miss it. Here is a gown, Spring, go ahead and get changed and we will get started. Harry follow me and I will get you settled into the procedure room." He said leading my husband away. Harry quickly planted a kiss on my lips and followed.

I changed into the gown. There were butterflies in my stomach. I did not tell my parents we were doing this. I had planned to surprise them at the party along with the rest of our guests.

I laid on the biobed with my legs in stirrups. Even though it was the 24th century, some procedures did not change. Harry sat next to me, holding my hand.

"Ok Spring, just try to relax. There is nothing to worry about. It is just as easy to take the embryo out of stasis, as it was to place it. Because of the age of the embryo, you will be about three weeks pregnant. You may start having morning sickness right away, or it could be a couple of days or weeks. I will give you something to help with it, just like I did when you were pregnant with Dayna. You have to take it easy over the next few weeks until the embryo has fully implanted into your uterus." The Doctor said as he prepared the embryo.

"So what is my expected due date then?" I asked.

"It will be about the 19th of May. Mr. Kim, I expect you to keep her from over doing it and make sure she takes it easy. She is very much like her mother and tends to not follow doctor's orders."

Harry laughed at that. He knew it was true. I was very stubborn when it came to following the Doctor's orders.

"Don't worry Doc, I will make sure she does what she is supposed to." Said my husband.

"Ok, we are all finished. Spring you need to go home and rest. Stay off of your feet for the rest of the evening." The Doctor said as he helped me sit up.

"Uh Doc, I have a party to get ready for." I said.

"Well then, I suggest you call the Admiral and have her help you. I will see you back here in three weeks. You may get dressed."

I watched as the Doctor walked out of the room and the looked at my husband.

"Well, you heard the man." He said and stood up to help me get dressed. I knew I was going to have to call Kathryn and ask her to help me finish up for tomorrow.

An hour later, I walked into Kathryn's kitchen calling her. "Kathryn? Dad?" Then into the living room, called again but did not see either one. I went upstairs to see if they were in their bedroom. From the top of the stairs, I could see the door was open and I could hear muffled voices. "Kathryn?" I said as I walked to the bedroom door, just in time to see my father collapse on top of her and pull the covers up over them.

"Damn it to hell!" I said quietly, hoping they did not notice me and ran back down the steps and out the door.

It was not long before Kathryn came walking through my door. I was sitting on my couch with my feet up.

"Hey." She said as she sat down next to me, reaching up and placing a stray strand of hair behind my ear.

"I am really sorry, but can we not talk about what just happened? I would really appreciate it." I asked not able to meet her gaze

.

Kathryn smiled at me, nodding and then asked, "What are you talking about?" I felt relief rush over me, but I could see it in her eyes, she did know what I was talking about. She would not have known to come over to see me.

She looked at me weird and then said, "So what's up? Harry told me last night you had an appointment with the Doctor. Everything ok?" She asked.

"I am pregnant." I said with a crooked grin on my face, letting it sink in. "I wanted to surprise you and Dad."

"Oh Spring! That is so wonderful! I am so excited!" She said as she reached over and gave me a hug.

"I wanted to wait and tell you tomorrow with everyone else. But I have to take it easy and stay off my feet. And there is still so much left to do. Would you be willing to help me finish up?" I said with a slight plea in my voice. I knew Kathryn would make sure I had everything in place.

"Of course I will. What needs to be done?" She asked.

The next afternoon, I was in my new kitchen when Rebecca Kim walked in. She came over and gave me a hug.

"The house looks wonderful! The guys did a great job."

"Yes they did. I am just so glad it is done." I said sighing. Just then Dayna came toddling in with her Grandpa Kim behind her.

"She certainly has gotten the hang of walking." Walter Kim said.

Two days before, Dayna had been sitting in the middle of Gretchen's family room playing. She crawled over to the coffee table, pulled herself up and then let go of the table and walked over to me. She had been walking ever since.

"I know, she sure keeps me busy." I said.

We finished the food just as the rest of the guest started to arrive. I had yet to see my parents. She was supposed to help me with the food. We waited until the guests were mingling comfortable with each other when Harry called for everyone's attention.

"Can I have your attention please?" Harry said.

As the room quieted down, he turned to me. Just then a flushed Kathryn walked in with Chakotay close behind. I knew what they had been doing. I smiled at her and started to speak.

"Well, first of all let me say how happy I am that my parents, Kathryn and Chakotay could join us. We wanted all of our friends and family to be here for this announcement. There is going to be a new addition to the Janeway-Kim clan. Dayna is going to be a big sister in May." Our friends and family came up to us offering congratulations, hugs and kisses. Once the room returned to snacking and talking I went up to Kathryn.

"Spring I am so sorry..." She started to apologize.

"So how come you were late? " I said with a twinkle in my eye.

"Um, well we had some things to finish at home. Do you need any more help?" She quickly added to change the subject. I shook my head at her, not believing a word she was saying. I knew better, because if they were anything like Harry and I, they had made love in every room in the house.

"No mom, I am fine" I smirked at her, as a way to let her know I knew better. She swatted my behind as I turned and walked away in search of my daughter.

I found her in the living room with Gretchen.

"Gran, do you want to bring her in the dining room? We are ready to open presents." I asked.

"You go ahead and go, we will catch up." The older woman stood and placed Dayna on the floor. The grandmother and her grand baby walked hand in hand. Harry went around telling everyone that we would be opening presents.

 **Chapter 37**

Dayna soon lost interest opening her presents and started to get cranky. I told Harry I was taking her upstairs to bed. We made our way around to the guests, telling them goodnight, and then headed upstairs. I had just finished changing her diaper when Kathryn appeared in the doorway with Chakotay.

"Hey there. What's up?" I asked. Dayna started to squirm when she saw her Poppy Tay.

"Let me finish her up Springer." My dad said taking the baby and her clothes from me. He went and sat down in the rocker and started to dress her, all the while talking to her softly. I turned to my mom, the look on her face told me we needed to talk.

"What's wrong Kathryn?"

"What makes you think something is wrong?" She asked.

"Come on Kathryn, I know better."

"You're right. Come on." She said and walked towards my bedroom. She sat on my bed and looked at her hands.

"Mom?" I questioned. I was starting to worry with the way she was acting. After a few minutes she finally spoke.

"Your dad and I received our orders today."

"Time to go back into space huh?" I asked.

"Yeah. They are sending us on a diplomatic mission."

"Oh, is that all? Why are you so down then?"

"Tom and B'Elanna are going as well." When she said that, I knew there was more.

"And I bet Harry is also going?" She looked at her hands again and nodded.

"For how long?" I asked.

"Three weeks, they are sending us in to Romulan space. I requested the old crew. I won't go into space without them." I sighed with relief. At least it was in this quadrantI thought.

"Harry hasn't told me yet. When they tell you?"

"Today."

Harry walked in to the bedroom. "Your dad has Dayna asleep already. What's going on?"

"Kathryn just told me you all have a deep space assignment." I said.

"I'm sorry baby, it has been crazy since I got home from work and there has been no time to really talk. I planned on telling you tonight."

"It's ok Harry. I know."

"Spring, it's going to be ok. We won't even be as far as Deep Space Nine." Harry said

"I know. I have never been apart from all of you at the same time for such a long period of time."

"Mom will be here to help you out Spring. I 'm sorry it had to come at this time." Kathryn said.

"I will be fine; it's still early in my pregnancy. I had it easy with Dayna. Come on, we'll talk about this later."

"Spring, we leave tomorrow." Kathryn quickly said.

I stopped in my tracks. "Oh, I didn't expect it that soon."

"That's why we came to tell you." Chakotay said from the doorway.

"Well then we better get this party wrapped up so we can spend the rest of our time together." I said and walked out the door. Most of the crew had said their goodbyes while we were upstairs. They too had to get ready for the mission. In fact Voyager was the ship they were taking. I said goodbye to the remaining crew and wished them good journey.

As I thought about it, I felt a little left out; Voyager had been my home longer that 24th century earth had.

"Janeway to Spring. Come in." Kathryn said patting me on the leg, bringing me out my thoughts. I chuckled nervously. "Oh sorry mom," I said.

"Are you ok? Need to talk about anything?"

"No Kathryn. I am fine. I was just thinking that's all." I said with a slight laugh, to play it off.

"Ok, we still have some packing to do so we will have to call it a night soon." She pulled me into her arms. "I love you Worry Wart. Remember we will still have contact."

"I know, you have never been gone for that long from me. I am just going to miss you. But everything will be fine. After all you are Kathryn Janeway with Voyager's crew. I would worry if it were any other crew. But you have been with these people for the last seven years. They would lay down their lives for you." She smiled at me. We walked back into the kitchen where the rest of my family was sitting. Tom had his arm around B'Elanna. Harry and Chakotay were sitting across from each other. I went over and sat on his lap.

Kathryn joined Chakotay.

"What time do you depart?" I asked.

"We have to be on Voyager by 1500 hours." Kathryn said. "But I am going up early to make sure everything is working and fixed."

"And we are going up early to make sure Starfleet didn't tamper with my warp core too bad." B'Elanna said.

"I planned on beaming aboard at 13:00 hours to give me time to get settled." Said Harry.

"That's fine Harry. Well we should be going. I've got so much to do still." Kathryn said standing up and pulling Chakotay to his feet.

B'Elanna stood up and offered her hand to her husband, "Come on Helm Boy. We need to get Miral in bed and finish packing as well."

"B'Elanna, do you want me to keep Miral?" I asked.

"Tom's parents were planning in keeping her. But I will pass on your offer."

I nodded and smiled, trying to hide my disappointment. We made plans to all meet for breakfast at a little café by Starfleet. We said goodbye then locked our house up for the night and went upstairs to get ready for bed.

"You are quiet. What's going on in that head of yours?" Harry asked.

"Nothing. I am just tired." I said kissing him.

 **Chapter 38**

"The time is now 7:00." The computer chirped. I rolled over snuggling closer to Harry, and then started to kiss my way up his chest to his neck then lips.

"Its time to get up. We have to meet everyone for breakfast."

"I know. I wish I didn't have to go." He said.

"You don't want to go to breakfast? We don't have to, you know." I said.

"No. I meant I wish I didn't have to leave again."

"Me too. Promise me you will keep safe. And keep everyone else from doing something stupid for the sake of the Federation."

"I will, come on lets go take a shower before Dayna wakes up." Harry said.

"Can't we make love instead?" I asked flashing him my breasts. He growled and rolled on top of me, kissing my neck and removing my panties. I moaned. I loved this man so much. He pulled his shorts off and thrusted into me. I gasped.

He stopped and asked "Did I hurt you?"

"No, you took me by surprise." I said and kissed his mouth deeply, biting his lip. He thrusted and kissed me harder. I wrapped my legs around him, drawing him into me deeper. My hips met his. He growled again and before I knew it, he flipped me over and entered me from behind. Riding me until we both came together. We collapsed onto the bed still joined, breathing heavily.

"Oh my God Harry, that was so hot and intense." I said trying to catch my breath. He kissed my neck and reached down between my legs and rubbed my clit that was still very sensitive. I bucked against him and he slammed into me, both of us coming again even in such a short amount of time. I screamed my release, we laid tangled together until our breathing slowed.

Then he threw back the covers and jumped out of bed, offering me a hand. He pulled me into his arms and kissed me passionately again, then pulled me into the bathroom. We made love again in the shower.

After I finished getting dressed, I walked in to Dayna's room and she was standing up in her crib with her pacifier in her mouth. She smiled when I walked in to her room.

"Maa!" She said through the pacifier.

"Hi baby!" I picked her up and kissed her now long curly hair. Her hair had gone to a darker reddish blonde. The curls touched her neck. We walked over to the changing table and I laid her down to change her diaper then get her dressed.

Harry was waiting downstairs dressed in his new Star Fleet uniform and his bags waiting by the door.

"Hey baby girl." Harry said smiling. I smiled at my handsome husband, remembering our love making from just a short while before.

"Daa!" She said when she saw him. Reaching for her, Harry came and took her from my arms so I could get her diaper bag ready. Ten minutes later we were on our way over to Kathryn and Chakotay's. I knocked on the door then walked in with Harry behind me. Gretchen Janeway was sitting at the kitchen table drinking a cup of coffee.

"Hi honey." She said, I walked over and planted a kiss on her cheek.

"Gaa!" Dayna said. Harry set her down and she toddled over to her grandma. Kathryn came walking in to the kitchen, also wearing her new Admiral's uniform. She stopped and kissed her mother and Dayna then came over and gave me a kiss and hug.

"Ryn!" Dayna said trying to get Kathryn's attention again.

''Hi baby girl!" Kathryn acknowledge the toddler again as she placed another kiss on her head.

"How are you doing this morning Sweetie?" She asked. She walked over to fill her coffee cup.

"I am fine. Did you get all packed?" I asked and left it at that.

"Pop Tay! Pop Tay!" Dayna squealed when Chakotay walked in the room. She started to squirm out of Gretchen's arms. Gretchen let her down and she ran over to Chakotay. He scooped her up in his arms.

'Hi Sweet Pea!" He said and kissed her.

"Are you guys ready to go?" I asked. Anxiety was beginning to build inside me. I couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong. We headed out the door to the transporter pad. Kathryn had been talking to me but I had not heard a word she said.

"Spring?" She said touching my arm. "Did you hear what I said?"

"Huh? I'm sorry Kathryn, I was just thinking." She looked at me; I knew she didn't believe me.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Nothing." I said and left it at that again. We arrived outside the café. B'Elanna and Tom were already waiting.

"B! Boy!" Dayna yelled when she saw them. They each gave her a kiss then we went in and found a table. The waitress passed out menus and took drink orders. I ordered an ice water. I sat holding Dayna and listening to the laughter and conversation going on around me. I was really beginning to worry. My mom was standing next to me, taking the baby and handing her to her daddy.

"Come on! Let's go." She almost ordered. I looked up at her confused.

"What?" Everyone had stopped talking and was listening.

"Come on, let's go for a walk." She said gentler. I nodded and stood up to follow her. She walked out the door of the café and waited until I joined her.

"What's going on Kathryn?" I asked still confused.

"That's what I want to know. Why don't you tell me?"

"Mom, what do you want me to say?" I asked.

"You have been moping around all morning. You haven't even said anything the whole time we have been sitting in there."

"I am laughing and listening to everyone." I said.

"Bullshit! We are not going anywhere until you tell me what is going on. Remember, I know you Spring." I sat down on the bench and looked at my hands. Kathryn sat next to me and placed her arm around me.

"I can't leave knowing something is wrong."

"You and I both know no matter what is wrong, it is not going to keep you from leaving, and nothing is going to change that." I couldn't speak anymore because I was close to tears. After a few moments I was able to get control of my emotions.

"Did you and Harry have a fight? Are you mad at me?"

"No, we made love several times this morning, and it was really good, better than we have had in a long while" Kathryn rolled her eyes at me when I said that, which caused me to smile, then I said, "I am not mad at you, I just have an uneasy feeling about this mission. Something just isn't right."

"Could you explain what you mean?"

"I don't know Kathryn, It's just something. I can't explain it." I said. Tears were running down my face. She pulled me in to a hug.

"It will be ok sweet girl, it will be ok. We are going to be fine. I promise. I won't take any chances. It's just a diplomatic mission. Three weeks."

"Yeah, that's what it was supposed to be last time. You were gone seven years."

Kathryn looked at me. She knew there was nothing to argue about. It was true. She could not deny that the same fear had not crossed her mind. She sat and thought for a moment.

"Why don't you and mom and Dayna come with us to the Base? Have a look around Voyager and help Harry get settled. You still could come with us you know."

I shook my head. "No, I will come to see Voyager, but I am staying here."

"Good, I didn't want to leave your Gran alone again. It will be fine. I promise." I looked at her.

"Don't make a promise you can't keep." I said as I stood and walked back in to the café.

 **Chapter 39**

Dayna was now sitting in a high chair, "Maa! Ryn!" She yelled when we walked up to the table. Harry stood up. I walked over to him. He pulled me in to his arms then said in to my ear,

"Everything ok?" He asked. I nodded my head.

"They just took our orders." Chakotay said. The waitress came back just as he said that. Harry and I sat back down. I quickly looked over the menu and decided on pancakes with eggs, hash browns and bacon. My husband raised his eyebrow to me.

"Don't look at me like that, I am eating for two, remember? Besides Dayna will eat the eggs." I said with a crooked smile. Harry smiled back at me. I grabbed his hand and gave it a loving squeeze, then turned my attention back to the rest of my family.

"Spring, Owen said it would be easier if you did keep Miral. That is if you still want to." B'Elanna said. I smiled at my friend. "That sounds great, two little girls to keep me busy. I can't stand the fact that you are all going back in to space again."

"It is only three weeks Spring." Chakotay said.

"Three weeks too long. Remember Voyager has been my home longer than earth." I said. I wasn't going to express my fears to everyone else. I knew I had already unnerved Kathryn.

We finished our breakfast then headed over to the shuttle that would take us to Star base Alpha. I hadn't told Harry or my Gran the change in plans yet. Harry had planned ongoing to the ship later in the day.

"Harry, we are going to go up and help you get settled. Gran, is that ok with you?" I asked. His face lit up and my Gran nodded in agreement.

We boarded the shuttle and took our seats. Chakotay handed out quarter's assignments. Harry was given our old quarters; the memories came flooding back. The shuttle trip was quick; we arrived at the star base and quickly headed towards the docking hanger where Voyager was waiting.

Once aboard, Kathryn told everyone to get settled in his or her quarters and then to meet on the bridge. She insisted taking Dayna with her and Chakotay. We walked into our old quarters. Everything was as we left them. I followed Harry as he carried his bags in to the bedroom. I crawled on to the bed and stretched out.

"Man I have missed this bed." I said. Harry came and joined me, propping himself up on his elbow. Slowly his hands began to rub my stomach.

"You know why my mom took Dayna don't you?" I said in a husky voice.

"No I don't. Why don't you tell me?" He said picking up my hand and kissing it.

"How about I show you?" I said as I pushed him on to his back and straddled his abdomen. Leaning forward on my hands, I bent down and kissed him. He deepened the kiss, pulling me completely on top of him. His hands began roaming my body, His hand slid to my rear, grabbing it and pulling me closer to him. I could feel his desire.

He began slowly at first, unbuttoning my jeans, kicking off our shoes, then pulled my shirt above my head. He reached behind me and unclasped my bra, letting my breasts fall free. He inhaled at the sight. After he threw the bra on the floor, he pulled my jeans and panties off rather quickly. He then stood up and removed his uniform and laid it neatly on the chair besides the bed. His Star Fleet issued boxers and t-shirt joined my clothes on the floor. He laid down next to me, kissing my lips.

"I love you Spring." He said. His hands moved to my breasts, bringing my nipple to a peak, then his mouth followed.

"Harry," I said.

"What baby, tell me what you want." He said.

"You know what I want."

He smiled, and then positioned himself over me. Then he slowly entered. He had just started to move when we heard,

"Spring, Harry? Are you in here?" Kathryn said outside our bedroom door.

"Kathryn! Don't come in!" I yelled. Harry quickly rolled over and pulled a pillow in front of us.

"Oh, ok, I will wait in the livingroom for you." she said,

"Oh my gosh, that was a close one" I said.

"We were almost caught by your mother." Harry said as he got up to gather his clothes. He handed mine to me and then walked in to the bathroom

"You should be more concerned about almost being caught by your Admiral and mother in law!" I laughed as the bathroom door shut behind him. I was dressed by the time he came back out. I stood up and kissed him.

"For what it is worth, it was good. I better go see what Kathryn wanted. Come out when you are ready." I said kissing him again then walked out to the living room, where Kathryn was sitting with our daughter and my Gran.

"Mama!" Dayna said when she saw me. Kathryn began apologizing again. And my Gran was laughing.

"Everything ok in there Spring?" Kathryn asked

"Sorry Kathryn, we were not uh, dressed." I said, I could feel my cheeks growing hot. She looked up at me and smiled.

"We can leave if you like." She said. My gran just continued to chuckle.

"Kathryn, its fine. Now what did you want?" I asked.

"I wanted you to come with me while I did my walk through Voyager. I tried calling you over the comm, then I rang the chime and when I didn't get an answer, I thought you might be back in the bedroom unpacking, not well you know. I am glad I called out" She chuckled.

"Well at least we didn't catch them in a compromising position. Your father and I were like that. I can remember, my mom almost caught us a few times." She laughed and then said, "Oh to be young and in love again."

"It is fun to be in love isn't it? Come on, let's go do that walk through." I said standing up.

Harry finally came out of the bedroom. He had a grin on his face, Dayna saw him walk in and called out to him.

"Daa!"

"Harry?" Kathryn said. He quickly jumped to attention, still avoiding eye contact.

"Yes ma'am?" he said.

"All settled Commander? And its not crunch time."

"Yes, ma'am I sure am." Harry said.

"Son, we are not on duty. So on that note, my mom, Spring, Dayna and I are going to take a tour of the ship."

"Aye Admiral." Harry said.

"I love you Harry." I said and kissed his lips.

"See you on the bridge Harry." Kathryn said.

"You too Kathryn. How are you doing Gretchen?" Harry said looking at her and smiling.

"I am good, Harry, although probably not as good as you." She said giving him a knowing wink. Harry shook his head, and laughed.

Kathryn set Dayna on the floor, taking her hand and walked out in to the corridor. I quickly kissed my husband one more time and then ran out the door to catch up with them. Kathryn had let Dayna walk on her own. She toddled ahead of us checking everything out. I just watched as my baby explored the ship she had been born on.

Kathryn looked at me with her crooked grin. "You seem better now." She said.

"I am. Maybe I was just being…" I started to say.

"A Worry Wart. I wouldn't expect anything else from you!" She giggled. The tour took about an hour and Dayna walked the whole time. As the crewmembers started to arrive, they greeted us, asking if I was coming back. I hated saying no, but I knew I needed to stay on earth with my daughter.

By the time we met up with Harry and Chakotay, Dayna had worn herself out. It was time for us to catch the shuttle back to home. Kathryn and Chakotay gave us time to say our goodbyes, while they said goodbye to Gretchen.

"Please be careful." I said as a tear slipped down my cheek. He pulled me in to his arms, squeezing Dayna in between us. The baby saw Chakotay and started calling to him.

"Pop Tay! Pop Tay!" I let her down and she toddled her way over to him. I turned back to my husband. "I love you Harry." I said, squeezing his hand.

"I love you too Baby." Kathryn walked over to us.

"Spring, it is almost time to go." I turned from Harry to face Kathryn and Chakotay. Gretchen now had Dayna. Kathryn pulled me into her arms before saying anything.

"I love you Worry Wart." She said.

"I love you too Mom. Please be careful out there. Take care of my husband. Make sure you all come back to me without a scratch." I said.

"I promise, and I plan on keeping that promise." She said letting me go. I pulled back to look at her. She had tears in her eyes. Chakotay was waiting for his hug.

"You make sure you all come home. You hear me?" I said.

"I promise. I love you my girl." He said. I couldn't take it anymore. I turned away from my family, back to my husband who was saying goodbye to Dayna.

"Come on, I will walk you guys to the shuttle bay." He said taking my hand. Gretchen hugged Kathryn and Chakotay one more time, and then followed us.

"Ryn! Pop Tay! Bye." Dayna said waving her little hand over her daddy's shoulder. She had picked up on everyone's names fast, but forming sentences was a little bit more of a challenge for her. As we reached the shuttle bay doors we ran in to Tom and B'Elanna coming down the hall.

"Bee! Boy!" Dayna said excitedly, clapping her hands. B'Elanna walked up to Dayna and gave her a kiss.

"Did we miss the goodbyes?" she asked. I nodded my head because I didn't trust myself not to start crying.

"Oh Spring," She said and gave me a hug. "We will be back before you know it."

"I know. It's these damn hormones already. I am just anxious about the whole trip."

"Nothing can be as bad as when we were in the Delta Quadrant." Said Tom I laughed.

"Well you are right about that." I said with a laugh. He had made me feel better. I said goodbye to my friends again. Harry kissed me one more time then watched us get on the shuttle; He stood and watched until we were out of sight.

 **Chapter 40**

Between both babies and morning sickness, I didn't have time to worry. By the end of the day I was so worn out that once they were in bed, I followed close behind. Then our day would start all over again. Gran would come over and help out once she saw how bad the morning sickness had become.

Harry was able to call almost three times a week. I didn't let him know how sick I was, because he couldn't afford to worry about me. The so-called diplomatic mission had turned in to a referee match.

A week before Voyager was to be home, Tom called.

"Spring, I need you to listen," He was too serious and began to scare me.

"What is going on Tom?" I asked. Gretchen heard me and came to see what was wrong.

"Do you have anyone there with you right now?" He asked.

"Yes, my Gran is with me." I said.

Tom then turned to some off screen and said "Dad, Mrs. Janeway is with Spring." Then he turned back to me. "Spring I need you to bring the girls with you and Gretchen and transport to Star Fleet medical as soon as possible."

"Tom, what is going on? What happened?" I asked scared.

"I will explain more when you get here. There has been an accident, and your mom had been hurt." I gasped. I wasn't sure I had heard right. Gretchen pushed her way in front of the monitor.

"Tom, where is Kathryn? How bad is she? What happened?" She asked with a shaky calm.

He must have seen something in her, because he said "Harry should be walking in the door any minute."

"Tom, how bad is she? Do you know anything?" His eyes welled up with tears. All he could do was shake his head. I didn't know if he meant he didn't know anything or if he meant it wasn't good.

"I will see you in a little while."

"How is my dad?" I quickly asked before he ended the transmission.

"You know Chakotay, always strong for everyone else. I will see you soon" The screen went black. I turned to Gretchen. She was pale and shaky.

"I need to call your aunt Phoebe." She said to no one in particular. I nodded in agreement then set to work gathering the babies' things. Harry walked into to the house a few minutes later. He had dark circles under his eyes.

"Hi." I said softly. Harry didn't say a word, but walked right into my arms and hugged me then placed a kiss on my lips. I knew it had to be bad.

"What happened?" I asked.

"We were on a survey mission when we were attacked. She was at the helm, when the console exploded." Harry said.

"What did the Doctor say? Is she going to be all right? I asked.

"The Doctor said her neural electrical pathways were disrupted. He induced a coma to protect the higher brain functions. But if the damage can't be repaired, she may not regain consciousness." Said Harry.

I didn't know what to say so I finished getting Dayna's things together. My husband had taken Miral's things and placed them by the front door. He pulled the stroller out and placed both little girls in it then strapping them in. I looked at Gretchen again. She didn't look any better. I was beginning to worry about her.

"Gran, are you ready to go? I asked. She just nodded her head.

Harry pushed the stroller while I walked arm in arm with Gretchen.

We arrived at Starfleet medical. Tom took the little girls and B'Elanna took Gretchen and me to Kathryn's room. I let Gretchen walk in first. Chakotay was sitting in a chair next to the bio bed. Gretchen rushed to her side.

"Dad?" I whispered, placing a hand on his shoulder. I could tell he had been crying. I looked at my mom. She had a peaceful look on her face. She looked as if she was sleeping. I hugged Chakotay then walked over to the other side of him. I picked up Kathryn's hand and gently kissed it. Chakotay joined me by her side "You just missed the Doctor. He said he thinks he repaired the damage. It's just a matter of her waking up. He said that she needs her family to be here. The more she hears our voices the quicker it will pull her back." I looked from Kathryn to him. "How long have you been here?" I asked quietly.

"Since she was transported from Voyager around midnight." He said being very vague with his answer. I looked at the clock hanging on the wall, it was just past seven am. Gretchen was sitting in the chair holding her younger daughter's hand. She was speaking softly. She had heard us talking.

"Come on Katie, I know you can hear me, Chakotay needs you. Dayna keeps asking for Ryn. Plus you need to be here when the new baby is born. I love you Katie. Please come back to me." She dropped her head and cried. I looked at Chakotay. "I am worried about Gran. I am afraid that this might be too much for her."

"She is a strong woman. But we will keep an eye on her." Chakotay said.

I nodded my head then said, "I want you to go get something to eat and get cleaned up."

"I am alright," He said. I put my hands on my hips and gave him the glare.

"No Chakotay, this is one battle you will not win. Please, you need the break. Don't make me get the Doctor to order you to go. Besides Dayna is out there. She has been talking about you. She kept saying your name all the way here." I said, reaching up and hugging him. "I love you Dad."

"I love you too Springer. I will be back in an hour."

"An hour and a half." I said. He nodded and gave me a smile then turned and walked out of the room. I pulled a chair up to the other side of the bed and sat down. Gretchen was sitting across from me with her eyes closed, Kathryn's hand still in hers.

I picked up Kathryn's free hand and kissed it.

"Mama, I missed you all so much. It went fast. Of course I had morning sickness so bad and the girls kept me so busy that the days flew by fast. I am wondering if I can handle two babies like that. Dayna did the cutest thing the other day. She saw your picture sitting on the shelf and pointed at it and said 'my Ryn!' then went to each picture saying 'My Pop Tay! My Daa! My Bee! My Boy!' She has missed you guys so much. I think she is going to really like having a baby sister. Miral would start crying and she would run in to get me, pulling me by the finger. Once I was up and standing over Miral, Dayna would point at her and say 'Maa! Baay!' Kathryn I know you don't want to leave us. We love you too much." When I said that she squeezed my hand. I knew she would be ok.

Chakotay had returned a while later, having shower and eaten. He looked better than when I first saw him.

"Any change?" He asked softly as he squeezed my shoulders.

"She squeezed my hand." I answered back.

"That's good. She is going to be ok." He said,

"I know." Was my reply.

"How have you been while we were gone?" Chakotay asked.

"Two little girls kept me very busy. I think I am crazy for having another one all ready," I laughed. Just as I said that, Harry walked in carrying Dayna. She saw Kathryn in the bed. She pointed at her and cried, "Maa! Ryn!" Harry looked at me concerned. I got up from the chair and Chakotay took my place taking Kathryn's hand from me. I walked up to my husband and child. I kissed Harry then soothed our daughter.

"Its ok baby, Ryn is just sleeping."

"Gaa?" She asked looking at Gretchen.

"Gran is ok too." As I said that, Gretchen opened her eyes and looked at the baby. Dayna smiled and squirmed to get down. She toddled over to her Gran and crawled in her lap.

"Gaa! Ryn!" She whimpered, again pointing to Kathryn. Gretchen began speaking softly to Dayna. The little girl sat back in her grandma's arms and listened. Harry took my hand and pulled me in to the hallway, then pulling me in to his arms.

"I have missed you.' He murmured then kissed my neck.

"I have missed you too. All three of us."

"Let's go get a snack." He said. As we walked down the hallway, we talked over the things that happened at home while he was gone in space. "B'Elanna said you were sick. Everything ok?" He asked worried.

"Harry, it was just morning sickness. Nothing serious." I said trying to reassure my husband. He nodded his head, and then stopped to kiss me. Placing his hand on my already round belly. We walked in to the cafeteria, looking over the food selections. We each picked out some fruit and a bagel then went and sat down. We had been sitting and talking for a while when B'Elanna came running in to the cafeteria

"Spring! Harry!" She called to us as she entered the cafeteria.

"What's wrong? What happened?" I asked.

"Kathryn's awake. She is asking for you Spring." We got up leaving our plates where they were and took off back to her room.

 **Chapter 41**

B'Elanna walked in to Kathryn's room with Harry following close behind her. I stopped at the door, unable to go in, the last few hours finally hitting me.

"Spring?" Harry asked. He walked over to me, placing his hand on my arm. "Honey?" I crumbled. "Harry, I can't do this right now." I said, turning and walking back down the hallway.

I walked the hospital hallways until I found myself outside the hospital chapel. I went in and found a seat. I thought how close I had come to losing my family again. But I was also angry, I told her something was not right about this mission. I sat there for a long time trying not to be angry and worried at the same time before someone finally found me. Tom walked in and sat next to me, not saying a word.

He grabbed my hand and kissed it, then spoke, "She has been asking for you. She is doing great and refuses to rest until she gets to see you."

I nodded my head, wiped my eyes and said "I had a bad feeling about this mission. I tried to tell her, but she said I was just being a worry wart. And now I almost lost her."

"She is going to be ok." He said. I nodded my head and stood, offering my hand to my brother.

I stood outside Kathryn's room again for the third time. Chakotay was the only one in the room with her.

"Tom went to find her Kathryn. Please just relax."

"But what if she left Chakotay? She told me before we left that she had a bad feeling about us going."

"You know her better than that, she is probably somewhere quiet, thinking and taking all this in."

"I know. I just need to see her." She spoke softly, looking out the window at the dusk sky. I stood in the doorway and cleared my throat. Chakotay turned and smiled at me. He met me at the door and placed a kiss on my head.

"Harry took Gretchen and Dayna home. He will be back once they are settled. I'll leave you two alone." He said.

"Thank you Dad." I said reaching up and kissing his cheek.

Kathryn smiled at me as I walked in the door. "Hi." I said quietly.

"Hi." She whispered weakly. I pulled the chair closer to the bed, then grabbed her hand and kissed it. She squeezed mine in return. It was a minute before I could find my voice.

"I'm sorry." I uttered.

"Why?" She asked with her crooked grin.

"Because I wasn't here for you. When things got rough, I ran." I cried.

"Oh, oh my worry wart. I should have listened to you. I did hear you when you were talking to me. I know you made Chakotay take a break. He said you put your hand on your hip and gave him the Janeway death glare and threaten to sic the Doctor on him. You did not let me down. Now tell me, how are you feeling? B'Elanna told me that you were sick."

"We'll discuss me when you are home and well." I said.

"Well smarty pants, the Doctor said I could come home tomorrow." She said smiling. "Now tell me what happened." I looked at her suspiciously. "Did you threaten to recompile his matrix?"

"Me? I would never do such a thing. Now please tell me." She insisted.

"It was just morning sickness. That's all." I said. Kathryn just rolled her eyes. "You didn't have morning sickness with Dayna, Spring."

"So? Each pregnancy can be different."

Please get it checked out." Kathryn said.

"Fine, fine, fine." I said rolling my eyes.

"Where's Dayna?" She asked.

"I think Harry finally took her and Gretchen home. We thought it was better that Gretchen went home and rest. We have been here since 7:00 this morning and I was worried about her. Did you get to see her?" I asked.

"Yes, Harry brought her in." She said.

"Good. She was a little unsure when she saw you lying here. She was almost in tears." As I said that I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up to see my husband and Chakotay, followed by Tom and B'Elanna. Harry leaned down and kissed me. "Hi." I said after he pulled away.

"Hi. How are you doing Kathryn?" He asked.

"I am coming home in the morning. And believe me, I am ready."

"Good. How about it babe?" he said turning to me.

"I am tired, and in need of some real food."

"Gretchen will have dinner ready for us when we get there." B'Elanna said.

"Well you guys go on home, we can talk more tomorrow." Kathryn said. I looked at her ready to protest when the Doctor walked in.

"Ah, I see the family is all here. At least now I only have to say this once." He chuckled. "I have been monitoring your progress Captain. I feel you are well enough to go home this evening. I think being with your family will speed up your recovery." Kathryn's face lit up.

"Now I know she threatened to recompile his matrix." I laughed.

"Spring, while the Admiral and Captain are getting ready to leave, I would like to see you and Lieutenant Kim in the hallway." We nodded and followed him out the door. He pulled out his tricorder and ran it over me.

"Hmmm." He said.

"What is it Doctor? Is there something wrong?" Harry asked.

"No, No. Everything is fine. Both embryos are developing normally. They are about ten days apart in development, but both healthy." He announced looking at us, waiting for our reactions.

"Doctor? What did you just say? There are two babies?" I asked.

"You heard me right. It could have happened after I implanted the first embryo or even the same day. I also ran another DNA scan on the embryo I implanted. Her DNA has changed to match yours. She is yours and Harry's daughter, and she is the Admiral and Captain's biological granddaughter, just like Dayna."

My eyes filled with tears and I looked at Harry, he too had tears. I stood there stunned. I was speechless. Slowly a smile spread across my face then I started to giggle, which turned into a full belly laugh. The Doctor and Harry looked at me as if I had gone crazy. B'Elanna and Tom came out to see what was going on. At that point, the tears started to fall, Harry didn't say a word, and he just pulled me into his arms. All the emotions that I had been holding in since finding out I was from a time line that didn't exist, my family having to leave and go back in to space and almost losing Kathryn came to the surface for release. I couldn't be strong anymore.

"We don't have to do this you know, we can wait," He whispered in my ear. I cried until I could not cry anymore and then I pulled back to look at him. He and the rest of my family looked at me worried.

I wiped my eyes then said. "I will be fine, you guys."

Finally B'Elanna spoke softly. "Want to tell us what is going on now?"

I turned to them. "I am pregnant." B'Elanna just looked at me, convinced I had lost it.

"Uh, Spring, we knew that three weeks ago."

Harry laughed quietly. "B'E, the Doctor just told us that there is going to be another baby. The babies are full siblings. They are all have the same DNA as Spring and Dayna.

"What? How is that possible?" She asked with a puzzled look on her face.

The Doctor then chimed in. "I have been thinking about that. Spring, I think you were already pregnant when we transferred the embryo. As far as how her DNA now matches yours and Dayna's I really can't explain it. It is just another thing about you that I have not been able to explain since you joined us on Voyager."

"Well I guess congratulations are in order again." Kathryn pointed out as she stood in the doorway of her room. She walked over and hugged Harry then pulled me in to her arms.

"Are you sure you are ok?" She whispered into my ear.

I giggled again then I replied quietly. "I am. Please don't worry about me right now. Remember we almost lost you. I will deal with this. Now come on, let's go home." Chakotay took her hand and led her down the hallway. As I started to follow my family, the Doctor called after me.

"Spring, I want to see you again in another three weeks."

"Sure thing Doc. Can you give me a hypospray for morning sickness? It makes sense why it has been so bad. And you can come over anytime you know." I said.

"Yes, I will have it sent over tonight. Make sure the Admiral takes it easy. And thank you for the invite, let's set up a visit for next week"

"Ok anytime is good for us. And I will make sure the Admiral follows all the Doctor's orders to a T. Thanks." I turned to catch up with my family.

 **Chapter 42**

It was still fairly early when we walked into Gretchen's door. "You are back early." Gretchen said when she saw us.

"Yes we are. The Doctor decided he was tired of Kathryn and kicked us all out." I said.

"What did she do this time?" Gretchen asked.

"I, did nothing, I was the perfect patient." Kathryn announced as she walked through the door.

"Uh huh." Gretchen said, clearly showing Kathryn was full of it.

"Did Spring tell you the other news yet?" She asked.

"No. What other news? Spring what is she talking about?" Gretchen asked.

"Oh Mom, it's nothing to worry about. We're going to have two new grand babies this time." Kathryn replied smiling. It took Gretchen a minute to understand exactly what Kathryn was saying.

"You, you mean twins? But I. How? Oh my goodness." Gretchen asked in disbelief.

"Gran, the Doctor thinks I was either already pregnant, when he implanted the embryo, or it happened that same day. But either way, we are having two babies." I told my Gran.

"I am so excited for you Spring!" She gave me a quick hug and then started giving directions to everyone. We set the table for dinner while Chakotay brought Dayna and placed her in her high chair. It was while we were eating that Kathryn made her announcement.

"Chakotay and I have been talking about this and I was torn about what to do. But after this close call I had on this mission and the fact that there will be two babies to take care of now, I know I am making the right decision." Kathryn paused, letting her words sink in. We all looked at her wide-eyed. Finally she spoke. "I have decided that I am going to turn in my resignation and take an early retirement from Star Fleet. There's too much that I would miss. And these babies are the most important part."

Everyone started talking at once. I just looked at my mother and smiled. We finished dinner and I helped my Gran clean up before we headed home.

"Spring, I am so happy. I still can't believe we are going to have two babies." My Gran asked me.

"Yes, we are. I can't believe it either." I said as I dried the last dish and put it away.

"Thank you sweetheart. I hope you know that you and Dayna have been the best thing that has happened to this family in a while." She made known to me as she gave me a hug.

"Gran, that really makes me feel good. Especially on the days I still miss my family from the past. I don't even know what to call them when I do talk about them. I really try not to, I mean I can talk about them to Harry, but I don't want to hurt the rest of you." I gulped and looked at my hands.

"Now you listen to me. Don't you dare feel bad when you want to talk about your mother and father. It is because of them you are here. It is because of them, you are the person you are. Do not ever take that away from them. We all understand. We all know the real circumstances. We all are grateful for them, because we have you." I looked at the older Janeway. The way she had explained it, made me feel better about my parents; past and future.

"Thank you Gran that is what I have needed to hear. I have done nothing but stressed over all of this for the last five months." I said to her.

"Well there is no reason to anymore." She pulled me into a hug and planted a kiss on my forehead.

Harry and I said our goodbyes to the rest of our family and took our daughter home, bathed and put her to bed.

When I walked into our bedroom, he grabbed me and kissed me hard on the mouth.

"I have missed you so much." Harry moaned, as he took my clothes off and pushed me onto our bed. He stripped his clothes off and joined me. He kissed my mouth again, then my ear and down my neck.

"I have missed you too." I loved feeling his lips on my neck and body. His hand cupped my breast and played with my nipple, bring it to a peak.

As he worked on my nipples, I ran my hands all over his chest. Before I knew it, he had moved from my nipples to my small baby bump and then between my legs. He quickly licked my clit, then plunged his tongue deep inside me. My back arched off the bed and I let out a moan.

"Oh Harry!" I cried out. I did not know if it was because I was pregnant or what, but my orgasm came fast and hard, causing me to scream more than my husband's name. He kissed his way back up to my lips. My scent and taste lingered on his mouth.

I pushed my husband back, and rolled on top of him. Now it was my turn to give him pleasure. I kissed his ear, and then nipped it. He growled. I moved down his neck to the center of his chest. I played with one nipple and then the other. My hands roamed his body, running down his stomach to his thighs and then to his shaft. He was hard and ready.

"Baby, I want to be inside you." He said breathlessly. He sat up and kissed me, then rolled me over on to my hands and knees. He kneeled behind me, running his hands up and down my thighs and ass. He reached between my ass cheeks and slid a finger in. I gasped. He used another finger and teased my clit. I moaned. That was all he needed.

He entered me from behind. I was beginning to really like it when took me from the behind. He started thrusting into me as I pressed against him, he grabbed my breast and pulled me up so he could kiss my neck as he thrusted. I moaned, I wrapped my arms around his neck, pressing his face into my own neck. He reached a hand around the front of me in between my legs and began to rub my clit as he continued to thrust from behind.

It began to build and I cried out, riding the orgasm as my lover joined me. We collapsed on the bed, out of breath and spent.

Finally, after a few minutes, I was able to find my voice.

"Oh my hell Harry!" I rolled over to face him.

"You liked that huh?" He said, still a little breathless. I nodded my head. He pulled the covers over us and we basked in the glow of our lovemaking.

I had my head on his chest, while he had one arm behind his head and the other arm around me, drawing circles on my already showing belly.

"You are already starting to show." He said.

"I know, it wasn't like this a few days ago." I paused for a moment and then continued, "Do you know why Kathryn gave me the Strategic Tactical Officer?" I asked my husband. We had never talked about what I actually did while we were on Voyager.

"I just thought it was to plot courses through the Delta Quadrant and to prepare for first contact with any of the alien races we would come in contact with."

"That was the general idea. But it was because I already knew about the races and encounters we were going to face. I could only tell her, my dad and Tuvok." I said, letting him think about what I had told him.

"How did you know?"

"I came from an alternate timeline. You and the rest of the Voyager crew were characters on a TV show that I watched. It was called _Star Trek Voyager_. So when I arrived from my timeline and woke up in Sickbay, I was freaked out to say the least."

Harry was quiet for a moment. "So how did you know what was going to happen?"

"Because I watched it on TV. I found out what the star date was and knew what was going to happen. I knew when the Command team and I were left behind on New Earth that Voyager would be back with a cure. In the show, Kathryn and Chakotay were friends, never lovers and definitely not husband and wife. I knew about the Admiral and why she was going to come back. Except, Kathryn and I changed the timeline. In the show, she came back to save Seven, who was Chakotay's wife. She died on an away mission."

"So why did she come back then? Just to get us home sooner?" He asked.

"No, she actually came back to save me and our family. I was the one who was going to die on the away mission and you would have taken our children and left Voyager. Chak and Kathryn's relationship ended"

"I would die, if something ever happened to you." My husband murmured in to my mouth as he kissed me.

I laid in bed the next morning, and listened to my sweet husband playing with our little daughter as he fed her breakfast. I just smiled at her sweet little laughs and as told her daddy "Mo Dada mo."

I was lost in thought when Kathryn walked into my room and said, "Are you just going to lounge around all day?"

''Oh goodness Kathryn." I said as I quickly sat up, tucking the sheet under my arms to cover my naked breasts.

"Don't cover up on my account. I have seen you give birth, remember?" She said in her husky voice.

"Kathryn, why are you up so early and what are you doing here? You should be resting. Dayna and I were going to come check on you after I got dressed." I said giving her the Janeway death glare.

She sat down and snuggled next me on the bed, not caring that I was lying in bed naked and said, "I am taking it easy sweet girl. I just need my girls today." She grabbed my hand and kissed it. "I missed you and the baby. And once we left the hospital last night, everything was just a whirlwind."

"I missed you too. I need a mama fix. But I what I really need right now is a shower so I can get dressed."

"Ok my darling. I will go get the baby dressed." She said planting a kiss on my head and walked out of my room.

I quickly made the bed, and then jumped in the shower to get dressed for the day. Harry joined me in the shower a short time later.

I found my mother sitting in the kitchen drinking a cup of coffee with my daughter on her lap. Dayna was chatting away enjoying her Ryn.

"Hi Maa!" Dayna said when I walked in the kitchen. I walked over and place a kiss on her lips.

"Hi my sweet baby girl." I said and then planted a kiss on Kathryn's cheek.

"So how are we going to get you to relax today Kathryn?" I asked as I walked over to get a cup of coffee.

"I feel relaxed just being with my girls." She said as she hugged her little granddaughter.

"Then let's get you comfortable on the couch and we will just hang out as a family today. Where is Dad?" I asked my mother as I started to clean up the kitchen.

"Your Dad had to go to Star Fleet and finish up everything and turn in reports since I am on medical leave and under strict orders not to step foot anywhere at Star Fleet." Kathryn said as she held and loved on my baby girl. She watched me for a moment and then said, "Do you know how much I love you?"

"Yes Mama, I do." I looked at her. She nodded her head slightly and then said, "You have a round little tummy already."

"I know. Harry pointed it out last night in bed. It is all of a sudden too. But I guess that is to be expected with twins. Can you believe it? Twins?" I said looking at my stomach as I smoothed out my shirt and then looked at her and gave her a crooked grin.

"I think it is wonderful. I can't wait to have all these babies running around." My mom said.

"I can. Remember, we are not on Voyager anymore so there isn't a bulkhead separating us." I said as I sat down at the kitchen table.

"You know I am here to help. I already called Admiral Paris and told him that I want to retire from active duty and start teaching at the Academy. He has started the process already." Kathryn said.

"So what are you going to teach?" I asked but I already knew.

"That is a silly question that you already know the answer to, sweet daughter. There is a plethora of subjects from the Delta Quadrant; alien species, star systems and planets, 1001 ways to use leola root" She laughed and then said, "I could go on and on."

I laughed too "Of course Leola root, how could I forget that? Come on, let's go get you resting on the couch."

"My darling girl, I am really okay." She tried to persuade me.

"Kathryn Janeway, you will follow the Doctor's orders." I said, giving her our family's name sake glare.

"Your father was right, you do look like me, especially when you do the glare."

I had just raised my cup to my lips and stopped. "What? What do you mean I look like you?"

"Your dad has noticed it more, and I am finally seeing it. But over the last few months, since we came back from the 21st century, your features have been gradually changing. Your hair has gotten a little darker with a little more red to it; your cheeks bones are even a little higher. Your eyes have always been baby blue, but you have his eyes, which I love so much and you also smile with your eyes and have dimples like your dad." She said. She looked at me and waited for me to say something.

"Nice, now at least I look like I should belong to you both." I said and stood up to get some more coffee.

Kathryn just looked at me.

"What? It is what it is. No use in getting upset over it. Now no one can deny I am your and Chakotay's child." I smiled at her and then said, "Come on, let's get you situated on the couch. I think there are some movies from my time line in the data base. I love these movies." I said, standing up and offering a hand to my mother. We went into the family room and cuddled up on the couch and watched movies until my dad came home. I made dinner and then my parents got ready to go home.

"Sweet girl, thank you for taking care of me today. I feel so much better with my girls close to me." Kathryn said as she hugged me.

"We will come to you tomorrow Kathryn, stay at home and relax." I said.

"Ok, I will sweet girl."

"Thank you my girl, for taking care of your mama today." Chakotay said as he gave me a hug.

"You don't have to thank me dad." I said to him.

He nodded then said, "Your mom said that you are starting to show. Can I see?" I couldn't resist his smile and smoothed my shirt around my belly. His grin just grew bigger.

 **Chapter 43**

Two weeks later on a warm sunny day, on the grounds of Star Fleet, we stood as family and friends watching as a well rested Kathryn accepted her retired Federation Flag.

"On behalf of the Admirals Council, it is my pleasure and my loss to present this flag to Admiral Kathryn Janeway. You will be sorely missed. God Speed and Good Journey." Admiral Paris said as he shook her hand, and then hugged her. Kathryn stood on stage, dressed in her dress uniform. Tears sparkled in her eyes. Owen Paris stepped away from the podium, turning it over to Kathryn. She took a breath before speaking.

"For over twenty years, Star Fleet has been my life. I have been on many missions and adventures. The biggest adventure being in the Delta Quadrant for seven years. And if we hadn't ended up in the Delta Quadrant, I would have never married my best friend or had my daughter and granddaughter. We became one big family, and now that family is growing again. And I will be there to enjoy them. Thank you to my family and friends for all the support, you have given me. I could have never become what I am today without all of you. When I say family that includes my Voyager family. Thank you." Kathryn stepped back from the podium. The crowd erupted in to cheers and whistles.

The ceremony ended and we headed home. Harry carried Dayna while I walked with Kathryn arm in arm.

"So are you ready for civilian life?" I asked.

"Yes, I finally am. Now when do we get to start on the Nursery?" She asked.

"Whenever your life really becomes your own."

"Well how about tomorrow then?" She asked with a twinkle in her eye. I nodded my head then became quiet.

"What's going on in your head?" She asked suspiciously.

I looked at her and smiled. "With everything going on to get ready for your retirement, I didn't get a chance to tell you that we found out what we are having." I waited for her response.

"A third girl?" She asked.

I shook my head. "Nope." Kathryn squealed.

Gretchen, who had been listening the whole time, turned to her daughter. "Kathryn Elizabeth Janeway, what has got you squealing like a little girl?"

"We're going to have a little boy too!" She said then hugging me then her mother.

Chakotay and Harry stopped and turned around.

"She finally told you?" Chakotay asked.

"YOU already knew?" His wife hissed.

"Ryn?" Dayna said. Kathryn took the baby from Harry and kissed her head. He chuckled. "Harry just told me a few minutes ago." Kathryn smiled.

"We decided we each would tell you. We just told Harry's parents yesterday." I said.

"Well son, we're still out numbered five to three. Better get working on that one son." Chakotay laughed as he slapped Harry on the back.

"You know, you could help out here old man, our oven is full." He retorted.

We all stopped in our tracks and looked at my husband with our mouths hanging open.

"See, I told you if he hung around me enough, he would come out of his shell." I said breaking the silence.

"Well Mr. Kim, for your information, this oven is closed for business." Kathryn said then continued to walk. Harry watched as Kathryn walked away with Dayna.

"It will take years to get one up on her Harry." Chakotay said and ran to catch up with Kathryn and the baby

"He's right you know. You're going to have to keep practicing." I said as I grabbed my husband by the hand. He pulled me to him and placed a kiss on my lips.

"Come on you two! As Harry said, there are enough buns in your oven." Kathryn called to us. With that, Harry shook his head and led me towards our waiting family.

 **Chapter 44**

The months quickly flew by and I grew bigger and quickly grew tried of being pregnant. Dayna was growing just as fast, learning new words and forming sentences. She even started mimicking everything we said. Harry became the first officer on the USS Kusangai. Will Ryker was the Captain.

One spring afternoon, Kathryn and I were sitting in the kitchen, folding newly washed baby clothes and discussing baby names when Dayna, who had been playing on the floor, got up and walked over to me. She pointed at my huge swollen belly and said, "Daa's faut." Kathryn and I looked at each other and then burst out laughing. Dayna not understanding the joke, joined in.

"See, I told you we had to watch what we say around her. Wait until Daddy calls and hears this one." I said as I rubbed the side of my belly. The pain started as a dull ache but I dismissed it as a muscle cramp from laughing.

"How long is he gone this time?" Kathryn asked.

"It's supposed to be three weeks, but could be extended since the Klingons are having temper tantrums. Come on you little imp, its time to take your nap." I said getting up from my chair and picking my daughter up.

"Spring, let me get her. You shouldn't be picking her up anymore." Kathryn said,

"Oh, we're…. Ugh!" I said as I tried lifting Dayna to my hip.

"Spring, what's wrong?" Kathryn asked. She quickly took the toddler from me and helped me sit back in the chair.

"I'm ok. Just a stitch in my side." I rubbed the pained area. I stood and reached for my daughter.

"No. I will carry her. That's it Spring. You can not pick her up." Kathryn said as she carried Dayna up the stairs. I followed, not feeling up to arguing with her.

The pain got a little better. Kathryn allowed me to change Dayna and give her a kiss then placed her in bed. We walked out of the room and back downstairs. She started her lecture again.

"You will not pick her up anymore Spring, not until the babies are born. I can get the Doctor to back me up if I need to"

I stopped and looked at her. "And what exactly do you expect me to do? My husband is gone for at least two more weeks." I said irritated.

"Then I will come stay with you." Kathryn said as she finished folding the clothes. I rolled my eyes and headed towards the bathroom.

"I saw that missy!" She called after me. The pains weren't going away. I already knew I was in labor, but I timed a few just to be sure. I wasn't going to say anything to Kathryn but she caught me in the middle of a contraction.

"Spring? Why do you look like that?" She asked concerned. I held up my hand, telling her to wait. The contraction passed and I was finally able to speak.

"I'm in labor." I said, closing my eyes and waiting for her to freak out.

"What? Why the hell didn't you say something sooner? How far apart are the contractions?" Kathryn asked a little disgusted. I opened my eyes then looked at her then my hands.

"Between ten and fifteen minutes apart." I said, feeling like a little kid again. Kathryn rolled her eyes.

"I'm going to call the Doctor, then Mom. She wanted to be here."

"Call B'Elanna and Tom. B'Elanna wanted to be here as well. Tom is going to bring Dayna in, when it is time for the babies to be born.

"Fine." She turned to leave the room.

"I love you Kathryn." I called after her.

"We'll talk about your idea of love after these babies are here." She yelled form the hallway. All I could do was laugh.

Since we had a huge jetted garden tub in our master bathroom, we planned to have a home birth. Allowing my family to be with me, and not mess up Dayna's schedule.

Fifteen minutes later as I was in the middle of a contraction the Paris's walked in the door. I tired to control my breathing but the pain was too much. B'Elanna sat next to me on the couch, reaching for my hand. Gretchen sat holding my other hand.

"Squeeze my hand as hard as you can, then I want you to focus on your breathing. Listen to it. In and out. In and out. " The contraction subsided and I was able to relax.

"Thanks. Kathryn has been a little busy running around trying to get things together for me and for Dayna. I tired to help but the contractions started coming too fast. Tom, will you go get Dayna up please, I want to see her before it gets too crazy." I asked. He left the room and I turned to B'Elanna.

"I think Kathryn is worrying about everything." I said.

"I know she is." B'Elanna said. Another contraction started and I quickly stood up. Water gushed down my legs and on the carpet.

"Shit!" I said.

"Mama shit." Dayna said as she walked in the room with Tom. He just smirked at me and I glared back at him. B'Elanna and Gretchen hid their laughter. Kathryn walked in to the room.

"What's wrong Spring?" She said looking at me funny.

"Mama shit." Dayna said again.

"Dayna, you don't say that. That's a no no." I scolded the toddler a little hard than I needed to. She looked at me and then stuck out her bottom lip. Big huge crocodile tears welled up in her eyes. She ran over to me and hugged my leg and started crying. I bent to pick her up. But B'Elanna beat me to it. She handed my crying daughter to me. Feeling horrible, I hugged her, trying to comfort her broken little heart, until another contraction started.

"My water broke. Take her." I said to no one in particular. When she was taken from my arms, I bent over and grabbed my belly until the contraction subsided.

"Come on Spring, lets get you up stairs and in to the tub. The Doctor just walked in." Kathryn said.

"Mama?" Dayna question. She looked at me worried, not sure what to think. As Kathryn and I headed upstairs, Dayna cried and tried to follow us up the steps.

"Maaammma!" She knew something was wrong. B'Elanna moved quickly to grab her.

"Come on Dayna. Let's go play with Uncle Tom and Miral. Mommy is ok." She said as she looked to Tom for help.

"I have a better idea. Let's go outside to swing." Tom said, picking up his own daughter then taking Dayna from B'Elanna.

"Bee!" Dayna screamed. Miral just watched.

"We'll be ok. Go on up with Spring." Tom said as he soothed the screaming toddler.

"Ok. I will come get you as soon as Spring is ready for her." B'Elanna said as she turned to go upstairs. Tom was already out the door.

When B'Elanna walked in to my bathroom, I had just finished having a contraction.

"How's Dayna?" I asked.

"She's worried but she will be alright." B'E answered.

"She is her mother's daughter after all." Kathryn laughed. She sat behind me on the edge of the tub, supporting me. She would gently pour the warm water across my harden belly. B'Elanna sat on the floor next to the tub, holding my hand. Gretchen was humming away as she gathered the babies' things.

"Is everyone here now or can I expect more visitors?" The Doctor asked, not letting his presence be forgotten.

"Once it is time to deliver the babies, this room is going to be full." I said.

"Why would I expect anything less?" He said but with a smile.

When my labor sped up B'Elanna ran to get Tom. Dayna stood by the tub, crying. "Maaammma shit." Her little lip quivered. I tried to laugh but the pains were too much. B'Elanna and Gretchen quietly spoke to Dayna reassuring her I was ok.

"Ok Spring, on this next contraction, I want you to start pushing. Hold it to the count of ten." Doc said. I nodded my head, then took a deep breath and began pushing. Kathryn, who was now sitting behind me in the tub, counted softly in my ear.

"7… 8 … 9… 10… Good. You're doing a great job sweet girl." Kathryn said kissing my head and Gretchen gently wiped my face.

"Are we there yet?" I whined.

"A few more pushes like that and the first baby will be born." The Doctor said.

Thirty minutes and five pushes later, Kolopak Harrison Kim entered the world weighting in at six pounds and five ounces. Hannah Gretchen followed weighting five pounds and two ounces. The Doctor finished checking the babies out while Kathryn and Gretchen got me cleaned up and moved in to my bed. B'Elanna took Dayna downstairs to get her some dinner.

"Well here you go Spring, your new son and daughter. They are perfectly healthy and beautiful." The Doctor said as he handed my children to me.

B'Elanna and Dayna came back up and crawled onto the bed with me. Kathryn was sitting at the foot of the bed.

"Mama baby?" Dayna asked pointing to the two fussing infants.

"Yes, this is your baby brother Kol and baby sister Hannah."

"Han? Kol" The little girl asked. She softly petted each babies' head then reached out to me. B'Elanna and Kathryn each scooped up a baby so I could hold Dayna. I hugged my daughter tightly and kissed her head. Gretchen walked in to the bedroom, with a drink in her hand.

"Spring, Harry is waiting for you." As she said that, Chakotay walked in carrying the portable computer. Chakotay had missed all the excitement because he had been working.

"Daa? Pop Tay?" Dayna asked.

Yes, daddy is calling. Let's talk to him." I straightened my hair and then turned to my waiting husband.

"Hi Harry."

"Hey baby. Hi Dayna!"

"Daa!" Dayna squealed.

"So I hear we have a few new arrivals? He asked.

"Yes. I would like you to meet Kol Harrison and Hannah Gretchen Kim." I said as Kathryn and B'Elanna handed my babies to me.

"Spring, they are beautiful." He said with tears in his eyes.

"We did it together." I said quietly.

"We will be home in two weeks for sure." Harry said.

"Oh Harry, that's great. I can't wait."

"Neither can I." Harry said looking at his growing family. "I love you. Kiss all my babies for me."

"Daa, bay Kol, bay Han." Dayna said pointing to her new baby brother and sister.

"I see the new babies. You're a big sister now Dayna. Daddy loves you." Harry said, quietly to his oldest daughter.

"Dane lub Daa." Dayna said. Harry eyes filled with tears at the toddler's expression. "I love you too baby girl. Then he turned back to me. I am going to have to go hon. I have a duty shift in a half hour."

"OK. Hurry home to me Harry Kim. Hurry home to us all. I love you." I said.

"I love you too." He said then disappeared. Tears ran down my face as I watched the screen go black. Kathryn crawled on the bed with the rest of us and put her arms around me and my Gran sat on the other side of us. B'Elanna took Kol and then Hannah and placed them in their bassinet then came and joined us. Tom and Chakotay walked in carrying trays of food. I realized that it was late and I was very hungry. I smiled as the rest of my family joined us on the bed.

After we finished eating, B'Elanna bathed Dayna and then put her to bed. My dad walked my Gran home and then came back to see his new grandbabies. Kathryn was going to stay with me and help out until Harry was home from his mission.

We had come in to each other's lives as strangers, each following a different path, in a different time. We all had lost something. We all had gained something and in the end we became a real family, even if it was For The Moment.

258


End file.
